Mama Ren
by Mezlonious
Summary: What if Ren could give birth? This story is about Ren falling pregnant after he pays a Gypsy £5 for a random wish cookie. What will happen to the couple now? Read and Review! HoroRen COMPLETE
1. Home Seems Empty

**Mama Ren**

**Home Seems Empty**

Horo and Ren had been married for about 6 years. They had travelled all over spending a year in China, a year in France and a few years in Japan. They had been to many a different country. They had just come back to Japan from spending a few months in Spain. They both were getting tired of aimlessly wondering the globe. They had been to college and university in the best places but now they were back home with nothing else to do now they had finished their final years in university. Ren had taken over as head of the family. En had died years ago by choking on his food from the shock he received. It was when he was giving a wedding invitation to Ren and Horos wedding; Ren had made sure to add in a photo of him and Horo cuddling just to make sure he gave En the shock of his life. Ren only attended the funeral so he could watch En being dumped into the ground and plus Jun had made him.

The 2 shaman felt empty, they had each other now life had stopped. They finished their education; Ren had his family fortune so they were set. They kept the house Ren had bought for them on Horos birthday, it was close to Yoh and the others plus it was the only place that really felt like home anymore. It was a peaceful large house near an amazing wildlife park full of animals, trees and plants of all varieties. Horo loved it there, he could always go and be in the serenity of nature when ever he felt like it, Kororo also loved it there because of the large pond that was covered on one side with a group of lily pads. The house had become empty to them, too big for them alone. They didn't know that there next trip would lead to something amazing.

Ren: Why do we have to go? We only just got back.

Horo: You know how important it is

Ren: Yes but I don't see why we can't just leave it up to those tree huggers we hired

Horo: We gotta help. Also it would be nice to see my hometown. We have nothing better to do (Trying to convince Ren with a sad yet cheery at the same time tone)

Ren: I suppose we can go tomorrow

Horo: Thanks you're the best (Hugged Ren from behind and kissed his cheek)

Ren: I know

Horo: I think we should think about going to bed

Ren: It's too early to be thinking about sleep

Horo: I weren't thinking about sleep (Pulled Ren closer)

Ren: I like the way you think

Both headed to bed knowing tomorrow they would be on the move again this time they were heading for Horos home village up north replanting lily pads and recovering all the swamp lands that were destroyed there years ago. Horo wanted to save the minutians. Even though he knew Yoh the shaman king was working on it he wanted to help any way he could. Ren helped because he wanted a distraction from what seemed to be his failed mission of carrying on the Tao name with honour. The honour years of pain anger and merciless murders his family came famous for.

-Next day-

They arrived in record time, they were used to travelling by now and expected the worst but the journey was quite easy compared to the rest. They left the airport and then they decided to drop in on Pilika. He would have gone to see his other relatives but they were still in a state of shock from Horo marrying Ren, 6 years had gone and still they sent him pictures of pretty girls and lovely ladies that he could marry but as always they were binned straight away, none compared to Ren in his eyes or heart. Pilika now lived in a nice little home with her husband Lyserg.

Pilika: Horo I can't believe you're here (Hugged Horo tightly then backed off)

Horo: (Looked surprised) Pilika! You're the size of a house

Pilika: (Hit Horo over the head) that's your niece or nephew you're talking about

Horo: What? (Rubbed his head)

Ren: I think it is obvious she's expecting a baby

Horo: I'm going to be an uncle (Shocked expression turned into an uncontrollable smile) I'm going to be an uncle! WOOOO! … Wait I'm only just hearing about this now

Pilika: Your never home and you're always travelling. How am I suppose to get in contact with you, you don't even know where your off to next.

Horo: Sorry, guess I should try harder to keep in touch

Lyserg: (Came past the door then stopped) Hey Ren, Horo. (Nodded to each as acknowledgment of them being there) what you doing in the doorway, you're always welcome in?

Ren: We have to go somewhere but we'll be back later to see you both 

Lyserg: Ok. See you later I guess

Horo: You got to give me the details later

Pilika: Bye! You better come back. Ya know you and Ren should think about settling down and starting a family.

Horo: Maybe… See you later Lyserg. Bye sis!

Ren and Horo walked off and hailed the taxi to come pick them up. Horo thought about what Pilika said, he wanted a family of his own but didn't think Ren was ready. He thought about adoption and stuff but honestly he kind of wanted a kid of his very own. A little Horo junior running around with Rens eyes and his hair, a mix of both himself and Ren. It was not meant to be, neither could give birth… 

Could they?

Horo: Ren (climbed into the cab

Ren: Yes (climbed in after him and closed the door)

Taxi driver: Where do you want to go sirs?

Horo: The swamplands

Ren: Horo you were saying

Horo: Oh yeah, do you think Pilika was right?

Ren: About the family

Horo: Yeah

Ren: I don't know we'd have to adopt. I'm not sure I want to start lining up children and picking one out like I were shopping for a pair of shoes

Horo: Yeah, I wouldn't feel right but maybe we could get the adoption service to just randomly pick one for us

Ren: You mean just grab any kid and stick them with complete strangers they have never met

Horo: (Sighed heavily at the realisation) its not like they would give a gay couple a kid anyway. They are pretty strict about these things 

Ren: Can we change the subject please? (Looked out the window)

Horo: Sure (Looked at Ren then turned to look out the window on the other side of the cab)

They drove on through the woods and stopped right at the end of the dirt track road.

Taxi Driver: End of the line, this is as close as I can get you. The swamp lands are just a 10 minute walk down that path there.

Ren: Pick us up here at 5.00pm and we will pay double for the trip.

Taxi Driver: Yes sir (Smiled happy to take the offer)

Horo: Here's the fee for bringing us here

The taxi driver drove off leaving the two there. Ren headed off first down the pathway, Horo followed being quiet afraid to say anything that would make Rens attitude even more cold and distant or worse loose his rag with him. He didn't want to fight with Ren especially when he knew he'd loose. Ren stayed focused on the task, helping with the progression of Horos dream to save the minutions. He bought a lot of land around here to both expand the Tao Empire and to help Horo with his mission. They had already set aside lots of land all over for nature preserves and they had done a lot of work to help keep the planet clean. Ren still felt empty, as though there should be another part to him. He could feel a void inside that he could not fill. Nothing could fill it.

Ren saw something ahead. It was a tent, the kind you see at the circus only this tent was small and had a gypsy style with a sign next to it saying in big letters 'One wish cookie £5'. Ren stood in front of the tent and stared at it, Horo caught up to Ren and stood by him reading the sign.

Horo: Hey Ren look, its one of those gypsy fortune teller things

Ren: Another way to con people. Let's go, this thing is too tacky to bare

Horo: Come on its worth a try

Ren: I'm not wasting £5 on that nonsense

Horo: I dare you

Ren: What?

Horo: I dare you to go in… or are you afraid?

Ren: I don't get scared. Especially not of petty gypsy's

Horo: Then go in

Ren: Fine, but I will get you back for this. Maybe not today, maybe not even tomorrow but someday.

Horo: Make sure you give me the details on your wish

Ren walked in saw a youngish woman sat sorting what looked like tarot cards. She was blond and had it tied back in a small plat, her eyes were a piercing green and she wore a poncho with a long black dress. She saw Ren and asked him to sit.

Gypsy Girl: Sit Ren, I've been waiting

Ren: How do you know my name?

Gypsy Girl: Well I am suppose to be able to see these things but I know your name because I heard you and that other young man talking outside (She pointed at the opening that had closed after Ren walked in)

Ren: Oh…

Gypsy Girl: Sit and we can begin

Ren: … (Sat down opposite her and crossed his arms)

Gypsy Girl: I have three things to say before I give you your wish. First I would like to talk about your past

Ren: Do you really expect me to tell you anything? If you do then you're seriously mistaken

Gypsy Girl: No I'm going to tell you. First I see a dark past with huge obstacles. Your father being one, your family ties held you in a painful place at which you barely escaped the past almost destroyed you! You found refuge and changed. You're a leader proud and strong. A warrior-

Ren: This is ridiculous! You can't possibly know anything, you're just guessing (he got aggravated feeling that what she said had truth to it but he did not want to admit it)

Gypsy Girl: You might as well get your £5 worth's so just bare with me

Ren: Done expect me to take any of this seriously

Gypsy Girl: I wont, promise. Now present. You have found your true love and you have done all you have set out to do which so happens to be the one thing that really mattered. Right now everything you do is preparation for the future; you keep trying to find a way to carry on your family name with honour yet you don't even know where to begin 

Ren: Oh and I suppose next you'll tell me the future

Gypsy Girl: No one can tell you the future only predict a variation of what could or should be. Your future is blank, a clean slate. You are lucky to have such a clean fresh start for the rest of your remaining days but there is something missing from the picture. Or should I say someone. Ah now I see, I have the perfect wish for you

The Gypsy Girl turned and opened a box that had three cookies in it. She pulled out the end cookie and placed it on the table in front of Ren who looked at it sceptically before reaching over and opening it revealing his wish

A gift from my love to me,  
A gift I take with glee,  
To give a life we will love,  
An egg from the turtle dove.

Ren: What nonsense is this? It's not a wish at all

Gypsy Girl: It's a wish in the form of a riddle. You will see its meaning for your wish will be granted very soon

Ren: What a rip off (Stood to leave)

Gypsy Girl: Aren't you forgetting something? (Held out her hand)

Ren: graraframarafersas (indecipherable mutters and then he places £5 in her hand)

Gypsy Girl: Thank you and good luck… you'll need it, trust me

Ren walked out the tent still holding his wish and gave it to Horo who read it but didn't understand it either but by the look on Rens face asking him about it would have been a death wish (irony, don't you just love it)

-Later- 

The swamplands had been almost completely restored and all the minutions were thrilled just like all the other wildlife around there. Horo was amazed at how different it was. His sacred people the minutions couldn't stop thanking Horo or Ren who couldn't understand so just nodded to each as they came over. Bason however was having a great time chatting away with all the little minutions. After the work was done, the good byes were said and they headed back to get picked up by the taxi but on the way back they both noticed the gypsy tent was all closed up and the sign now said in big black letters 'closed'. They hurried back down the path and reached the opening were the taxi was waiting. They both climbed in and then got dropped off at Pilikas making sure to pay the double fare that they had promised. They walked up to the door and knocked.

KNOCK KNOCK

(Door opens)

Lyserg: Hey your back. How did things go?

Horo: Great the minutions love it

Lyserg: Come in we were just about to order dinner

Horo: Great I'm starving

Ren: You're always hungry

Horo: I'm full sometimes

Ren: Hardly

They both walked in and sat down on the sofa together with Ren leant into Horos shoulder. Lyserg got Pilika and they all started chatting. Pilika couldn't wait to spill all the details to Horo of when he should expect to be an uncle, also she didn't fail to go into detail on the pains of child birthing. The weird cravings, back ache and of course the morning sickness and fatigue. Lyserg spoke of the hormones that made Pilika even more emotional than usual. They all got dinner from a near by take-away which Horo and Pilika used to go to when they were little. Pilika and Lyserg offered them a place in there home for the night but both Horo and Ren wanted to go home badly so politely turned down the offer and called another cab to take them to the airport. The plane boarded at about 8.30 and they got back home really late. Ren and Horo walked in, the second they walked through the door a rush of heat swept over them. It wasn't that the house was warm it was just they felt a flood of heat from inside, like they had a fever only this fever felt different. It wasn't a sick feeling more a like longing. They both locked the door and fixed their eyes on each other. They took in laboured breaths and looked like they had just done a sprint.

Ren took a look at Horo and felt a pull. He thought Horo looked drop dead gorgeous, irresistible, something he had to have right there right then. The very glance Horo gave made him feel hotter. Horo felt the same; he looked at Ren and couldn't contain himself. They began to make-out in a supply yet hungry way barely parting for breath. They left a trial of clothes leading from the front door to the bedroom. Horo pressed Ren against the bed and they drifted under the covers, both become more and more passionate and aroused. Horo had felt tired after all the work they had done all day and the only thing that had been on his mind was sleep but for some reason he felt reenergised, aroused and longed for Ren in a way that could only be explained as love and raw sexual attraction.

They couldn't contain their lusts; foreplay was not on the menu all they wanted was that moment when they felt whole. Horo placed his lover in his lap bringing him as close as they could possibly be. Ren wrapped his arms around Horo lightly waiting for the last piece of the puzzle to fall into place and surely it did. Horo slid himself into Ren gasping at the feeling of completion. He began to rock with Ren gaining speed and power with his movements. Ren kept him close feeling his heart race like never before. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the moment of bliss Horo endued, the feeling only grew from their as he left a release of joy as they both let out their final cry of pleasure and sank into each other embracing sweetly before saying the last good nights and were set afloat in a sea of dreams. This was the soundest sleep either had ever had before, maybe it was the deepest sleep they ever would have. Ren felt a sense of completion that void deep inside felt as if it had began to fill again into how things should always have been. His dreams were so happy and full of jubilations of intense gaiety, these dreams lasted all night but he would not remember them when he woke although the happy effects would stay with him for a while.

-Morning……….Barely- 

Horo woke yawning and rubbing his cheek against the fluffy pillows and breathed in the morning although it would not be for long. Horo caught a glimpse of the clock in the corner of his eye and saw it was nearing dinnertime and the day was brightly shining through the window with the curtains open. He knew Ren didn't like the curtains being left open but noted it down as forgotten due to the rush of the moment. He remembered their night of what seemed to be perfect love. He gazed upon the person in his arms to see a smile and a glow. Not literally a glow but a kind of radiant inner light only love could detect. Horo smiled letting the moment last, not wanting to blink in case he missed it. He had to wonder why he suddenly felt so calm, why Ren seemed to look happy even though nothing had really changed or happened in his eyes. But something had changed just that it would be a few months before he would notice.

-Three Months Later-

Ren and Horo were once again travelling back to Horos old village. They were visiting Pilika who had just gave birth to a baby girl she called Vixen or Vix for short (poor kid will be ripped because her name sounds like the name of the company that sells that vapour rub). Horo couldn't wait, he was officially an uncle to a lovely little girl his niece. Pilika beamed, as did Lyserg. Ren spent most the time in the bathroom obviously not feeling well. It was weird he got tired easy he had been throwing up daily but after he was sick he felt fine and a lot of the time would go snack afterwards. He felt sluggish and although he didn't want to admit it he had slightly gained a bit of wait. Not enough to really notice but his stomach did look swollen. He couldn't train properly at the moment because it made him cramp up painfully and his back would burn. He didn't know what was wrong, it had lasted a while and now Horo was beginning to worry. 

Pilika: Want to hold her

Horo: Yeah, she looks so little (held her after Pilika handed her over and then Horo began to talk to his niece softly) Hey I'm your uncle; you'll want to visit me because I'm going to be your favourite uncle.

Ren: The fact you're her only uncle puts you in the lead

Horo: What about you?

Ren: What about me?

Horo: Aren't you her uncle too

Ren: Hardly

Horo: Come on your part of my family too

Ren: I hardly see how that makes me her uncle

Horo: Come on I think you'd be a great uncle

Pilika: Maybe Ren would like to hold her. He might change his mind afterwards 

Horo: Yeah, great idea (Held out the baby so Ren could hold her)

Ren: (hesitated) Fine (Held out his arms to receive the child but then froze and turned pale) I got to go

Pilika: Ren she's not going to bite.

Horo: I don't think it's that Pilika

Pilika: Oh

Ren ran from the room and faintly everyone heard Rens stomach empty itself of his dinner.

Horo: He aint been feeling too good lately. He's been sick for a while, I convinced him to go see Faust if it doesn't go by itself. We're giving it a week

Pilika: Oh I see well he better get well soon

Horo: I think he'll be all right but this is one strange illness 

Pilika: He should try giving birth now that is hell trust me I should know I've been through it

Ren came back into the room holding his stomach and his colour had come back yet he still looked rather dazed.

Horo: Feeling better

Ren: A lot actually

Horo: Good because we have an early flight tomorrow morning

Ren: Don't! It's hard enough being sick on the ground never mind being sick thousands of feet in the air

Horo: Sorry…

They stayed with Pilika and Lyserg for the night and left in the morning with Ren feeling very bloated and sick. He cursed whatever was making him feel sick but did not feel it was a big deal. That would all change once he sees Faust the following week

-A Week Later-

Horo was determined to get Ren to go see Faust and eventually a deal was made with Ren going to see Faust while Horo stayed home and caught up on the cleaning. Horo agreed eventually and Ren walked to the clinic because it was only a 30-minute walk away. It had been open about three years along with a whole chain of clinics that were meant for shaman who got injured in battles or fell ill in some strange way. It also had normal humans attending but its main purpose was for any shaman who needed help. Faust had been travelling like Ren but had settled in Japan for the last few years. Ren walked into the doctors spoke with reception, thew his guts up, then saw Faust. Faust inspected him and got the list of symptoms finding that they were similar yet strange. He ran some tests out of curiosity like blood tests, urine samples and many more. He found that there wasn't really anything wrong with Ren to a certain extent but the findings to the tests were unbelievable and never before seen in this lifetime. There must have been something paranormal going on to get this but what? The next bit really freaked out Ren.

Faust entered the room where a very short-tempered Ren sat there getting more and more impatient.

Ren: It's about time. What are all these tests for? I doubt it's needed to just tell me I have a cold

Faust: It's not a cold its something much more err … Significant than that

Ren: What do you mean significant?

Faust: Well I could give you the textbook answer but there is nothing in any textbook to explain this. Nothing has ever been recorded like this 

Ren: What's wrong with me dam it! I'm bloating like a balloon, throwing up every single morning without fail and I'm waking up in the middle of the night craving god knows what Horo keeps in those tins in the fridge. What the hell is it?

Faust: Basically…

Ren: (Bangs his fists against the table he was sat on) BASICALLY WHAT? 

Faust: …………….Your………….Pregnant……….

Ren: I'm…….I'm………Preg…. (Fainted)

Faust: (Shook Rens shoulder to wake him) Ren, Ren wake up

Ren: (Opened his eyes and looked at Faust) Oh I just thought you said I'm pregnant (said it trying to believe it was a strange dream)

Faust: I did. Your three months pregnant. Congratulations

Ren: WHAT! HOW THE HELL? WHAT THE HELL? YOU BETTER BE JOKING!

Faust: I don't joke (Very serious expression the same as he always had when dealing with a patient)

Ren: What could have done this…this…this atrocity? I'm a freak of nature, who did this?

A tiny bit of paper floated out of Rens coat pocket, it was unmistakably the cookie wish. That Gypsy Girl came to mind and all her words. Ren put two and two together convinced it was the work of that Gypsy Girl. He sprung from the table and sprinted out the clinic and down the road until he saw a passing cab and hailed it over. He got the taxi to take him to the airport. The only thing Faust could do this minute was staring at the doorway where Ren had run out of thinking 'how strange!' Ren got on the next plane up north with the mission of getting the Gypsy to reverse whatever curse she had placed (Ren believed it to be a curse I think its kawaii) on him and if she didn't or couldn't as the case may be he would destroy her slowly and painfully. At that moment Horo was still at home waiting for Ren who should have been home a long time ago. He thought it was just taking a little longer than expected or Ren may have gone shopping on the way back. Horo also worried slightly but did not get into details at this moment. Horo once again clueless to what's going on.

Ren however couldn't stop focusing on his swollen stomach all the way to the small village. Some time later he finally arrived and rushed off the plane unaware his presence was now known by a certain green haired friend of his. He got the nearest cab and ordered the driver to take him to the pathway leading to the swamplands. They did as instructed. Ren sat in the back seat once again gaping at his stomach now hoping it was just him getting fat and lazy. That would actually closer to normal than this thing growing in his belly. Most of all he just thought about what Horo would think and say about this and of course in Rens mind every reaction played over was negative. The taxi stopped in the familiar clearing with the path in site. Ren got out the cab gave the driver some money and told him to wait here and he'd pay triple for the fares. Once again no objections from the taxi driver who accepted it graciously.

Horo was at home and rang up the clinic wondering if he was still there or if he wasn't when he left. The receptionist said he left hours ago but she added that Ren ran out looking like he had just seen a ghost. Horo placed the phone down feeling confused and a little worried but his worry only grew more when he got a call from Pilika. She was talking about how Lyserg had seen Ren down their way and asked if Horo knew. She was equally confused when Horo said no but she decided she would send Lyserg to find him and question him. Horo put the phone down and sank down in nearby chair holding his head in his hand feeling abandoned.

Ren ran as fast as he could, not stopping till he came up to the tent and ran inside to find it completely empty except for a tiny table with a note pinned to it. The note said…

Dear Ren

Why on earth are you here? Why come to me when you should be telling the father of the gift he has given you. Why come seeking me when he seeks you unknowing to what you have for him. He expects one to come home but two will return. I gave you your wish, what more can I do? 

Go To Horo!

Ren read the note and then realised that it was true. He had gone all the way there without even telling Horo. The note confirmed the thing growing inside him was Horo to. Ren felt overwhelming guilt because it was Horos and he was Horos husband. Ren, although he felt guilty, he also felt furious because now he knew how it felt to be knocked up just like all those teens he saw on the TV talking about how it felt to not suppose to be pregnant yet they are. But still the main thing on Rens mind was what Horo would think, Ren still couldn't get it to sink in so how could Horo. Ren was so confused and angry, the letter didn't help. Ren felt alone, as if no one would ever understand how he felt not even Horo. He headed back to the cab to find another car waiting with someone he didn't really expect stood there.

Ren: Lyserg?

Lyserg: Hey. What are you doing here?

Ren: None of your business

Lyserg: Well actually Pilika wanted to know. She is Horos sister and seems as you hopped on a plane here without telling him I think they both deserve an answer.

Ren: I'll tell Horo myself when I get back

Lyserg: When are you going back?

Ren: If you're implying I'm running away your wrong. I have come here to find about the only person who might know what is going on. 

Lyserg: What do you mean? You're not making any sense Ren

Ren: I can't tell you

Lyserg: Why?

Ren: Because it would be insulting to Horo

Lyserg: How would it be?

Ren: Because it wouldn't look good that I tell you who have nothing to do with this before it tell Horo who has everything to do about this. He needs to know first

Lyserg: (looked at Ren realising it was personal) Ok, then go tell him

Ren: If he calls tell him I'm on my way

Ren climbed into the taxi and told the driver to take him to the airport. Lyserg watched Ren leave before he climbed into his own car and drove homeward. Once he got home he told Pilika of what had happened but made her promise not to call and tell Horo but to let them both sort it out themselves. She whined and sulked for ages but he knew it would be better that she didn't. Back in Japan Horo waited pacing back an forth knowing it was getting late and Ren still hadn't shown up, there was no word from Pilika so again he was clueless. He thought about why Ren had gone there. He couldn't have intended to disappear because Pilika and Lyserg lived there and he knew they would inform him if they saw Ren so why? He was frustrated beyond belief.

Just when Horo was about to grab his coat and go look for Ren he saw a car pull up in front of the house. Ren got out and stood there for a minute looking at the house and gulping loudly before walking down the path to the door. Horo walked to the door and opened it startling Ren who was about to reach for the door handle. Horo stared at a wide eyed Ren then grabbed his arm and lead him in the door closing the door behind him with a faint click.

Horo: Ren where did you go all day? I've been worried sick and the last time I heard from you was early this morning

Ren: I know………..I'm sorry

Horo: Why did you go?

Ren: I was looking for someone

Horo: At my village way up north. Ren what's going on? What happened? (Getting impatient at Ren who stood there clenching his fists wanting to scream and then kill the Gypsy Girl he dubbed a witch) Ren!

Ren: I wanted to find that damn witch who did this to me, I wanted to kill her! (Clenched his fists tighter trying to keep his voice lowered) 

Horo: What? Who do you want to kill?

Ren: That witch who gave me that damn wish cookie curse! (He was now raising his voice in anger)

Horo: You mean that Gypsy…….. Why?

Ren: (Gaining in volume) why …Why! ...WHY… WHY! Because she turned me into a freak of nature that's why. Because of that witch I got this thing growing in here (Pointed to his stomach) that witch is the reason I'm… (Stopped dead)

Horo: You're what?

Ren: …

Horo: Ren what are you talking about? You're what? Tell me!

Ren: (Screamed out after a short pause) IM PREGANANT GOD DAMN IT!

Ren started to shout and scream out all the different ways he was going to kill her and forever curse her soul while Horo sorted the words into thoughts of his own.

Horo: Your...Your…Your…P...Preg…Pregnant… (Slowly let it sink in) 

Ren: Yes and it's all her fault!

Horo: Who's is it?

Ren: Who's is what!

Horo: (pointed to Rens stomach

Ren: Who else's would it be? The wish said a gift from my love

Horo: Me...? (pointed to himself)

Ren: I don't have anyone else Horo!

The room fell silent as Ren breathed in heavily unable to calm, still seeing red as his rage bubbled higher and higher until Horo grabbed Ren in a tight embrace and bringing Ren and himself down to their knees. He had tears forming in his eyes and he rested his head on Rens stomach. Ren was gob smacked at Horos behaviour. Ren tried frantically to get this scene to register so he could begin to understand.

Horo: I…I can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad

Ren: What are you doing? (Relaxed slightly letting his arms drop from their raised position of stiff shock)

Horo: I love you Ren and I don't know anyone I'd rather have a baby with

Ren: Horo?

Horo: I didn't think I'd ever get a baby, I thought we would have to adopt because I knew I could never love anyone else. I'll always love you now I have a whole new part of you to love

Ren: You're happy about this? (Genuinely not expecting this)

Horo: Of course I am why wouldn't I be?

Ren: Because I'm a defective freak of nature with no idea of how this thing got in me never mind how to get it out

Horo: Your no freak of nature and your not defective (pulled him closer and smiled) you're the father of my child

Ren: (Put his hands on Horos back) the fact I'm male…

Horo: (Cut Ren off there) … Doesn't mean a thing

Ren: How can't it? I'm no girl so why am I carrying a foetus around 

Horo: I don't know. Does it Matter?

Ren: Yes

Horo: Ren

Ren: What?

Horo: Your not thinking about getting rid of the baby are you?

Ren: I haven't had time to think about it. I just couldn't think at all, it's not everyday my gender falls pregnant. (Almost seeing the comical side to it, that soon passed mainly because he'd be the pun of the joke) But I can't give birth; I'm not built for this 

Horo: Please Ren you can't destroy our child its part of both of us 

Ren: I'm not sure what to do; I don't think I can Horo

Horo: You can do anything; I know you can do this…….. for me!

Ren yawned loudly feeling very, very tired and almost dozing off

Horo: Want to talk in the morning, you look tired

Ren: Sure sleep sounds good after today

They stood up with Ren following Horo into the bedroom. He closed the door drew the curtains and changed into pyjamas. Horo climbed into bed but Ren laid on top of the sheets feeling it was too warm to have covers over him. He laid with his left arms behind his head and his right arm at his side. Horo cuddled right up and rested his head on Rens chest staring down at where his unborn child was growing. He beamed uncontrollably unable to avert his gaze and silently saying his good nights in his head to Ren and his baby boy or girl before taking in a last breath before sleep took over leaving him still smiling as he dreamt on. All Ren could do was gawk at Horo in bafflement. A million questions ran through his head Why does he want it? How can he think I can do this? How can he lay there with that dopey smile spread across his face and yet all I can do is panic? How can he accept this? Why can't I do the same? None of his questions were answered as sleep caught up with his mind sweeping over him like a wave.

-Morning- 

The skies were filled with clouds as rain poured from up high pattering off every surface and shattering into a thousands new droplets before gathering in the ground or into puddles that lay spread across the earth. Horo woke to the sound of fresh rainfall covering up all other noises but the sound of the slumbering Rens heart beat. He laid dormant still placed on top of the covers looking tired and un-rested. Horo was so happy to find he was going to be a dad, still he was ecstatic about it but Ren didn't seem sure at all in fact he seemed a little against the idea or was it just he was confused and unsure… maybe a little scared too. Horo felt he had to do everything he could to relax, comfort and support Ren just like Lyserg had to for Pilika. Horo plotted all his best forms of persuasion and manipulation to get Ren to stay home and do what ever your suppose to do when pregnant. Horo had his worries about Ren and how on earth was the baby going to be born when it has no well we will say exit. How would they feed the baby? … Not breast milk that is for sure. How psychologically this would affect Ren? That had to be the number one concern.

Ren woke dazed, tired with morning sickness, lucky him. He sprung up shoving Horo aside throwing up just as he did the morning before that and the morning before that as well. This time it felt worse after finding out what was doing this to him made his stomach knot up further. The swelling of his stomach made his self-appearance low, his pounding head made his sanity lost and all that was left was the morning sickness. After 10 minutes of emptying his stomach Ren lifted himself up and flopped down on the bed with his head face down on Horos legs. He felt stupid; less of a man and not even killing the Gypsy Girl could cheer him up now. He got Horos hopes up too, Ren didn't want to give birth ok he thought about kids but not now, not him giving it life, letting it leech off him. The only words Ren could bring to mind were 'I can't, no way, not ever, sorry, no, how, why, damn Gypsy'

Horo sat up and stroked Rens hair staying still watching Ren who was in an intense track of thought.

Horo: Ren

Ren: What is it?

Horo: (Smiled) Just wondering if you wanted any breakfast

Ren: (Turned over so he was looking up at Horo) You never asked me that before

Horo: I know but I guess I want to help out

Ren looked at Horo unsure if he wanted to be treated any different, it only added to the weirdness of it all. He pulled Horo down kissed him briefly and broke apart wrapping his arms around Horos shoulders giving him a pleading look.

Ren: Don't

Horo: Don't what?

Ren: Start mothering me or treating me differently (Let go of Horos and turned his head away still laying on Horos legs)

Horo: You may not want my help but I'll give it anyway. I'm part of this too; it takes two as the saying goes

Ren: Then why do I feel like a knocked up teenager to ashamed to go to anyone. I don't feel like me anymore

Horo pulled his legs from under Rens head and crawled over placing himself on Rens legs and leaning on his arms that were placed either side of Rens lowering himself until he was looking straight into gold eyes. 

Horo: Your no knocked up teenager and there is nothing to be ashamed of, you have me and soon another member to the household. You'll always be my Ren no matter what. You're still stubborn, tight, proud and insulting but you're also generous, caring, strong and able to do things many could never hope of doing but most of all you're the same person I fell for. I remember our first kiss up top of the fairs Ferris wheel and when we went on our first official date, you remember that

Ren: (Thought about the fond memory) Yes, you begged me for weeks and if I remember correctly you black mailed me with photos

Horo: Yeah (Smiled trying to look innocent) you made me burn all the copies 

Ren: Never to be used against me again

Horo laid down beside Ren looking at the ceiling and holding Rens hand. He placed his head next to Rens and started humming. Ren sat up slightly then gazed down at Horo who had his eyes shut still humming away to this tune. The music was soothing and Ren to closed his eyes and swayed to the melody but then swiftly froze when Horos cold hands placed themselves on his backs bare skin. He opened his eyes tensed from the cold then glared at Horo who was still humming but the melody was broken by faint giggles. Ren feeling to stressed to put up with this grabbed a pillow and put it over Horos face holding it down not letting Horo remove it. He sat up then took his hands off the pillow as he exited the room into the bathroom and locked the door before taking a shower.


	2. Give Kids A Chance

**Thanks to Unicorn13564 for all her help on the last chapter and especially for her way cute ideas on this chapter so everyone now shout together for YOU ROCK! Because she really does, oh and kimbob I've loved talking about it with you too. Yey people on here are so nice!**

**P.S. JINKY I can not reply to your reviews sorry but yey you rock and I love invisible and all your stories! Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Give kids a chance**

Ren scrubbed and scrubbed hoping to wash away his worries doubts and fears; yes he has fears although he didn't want to admit it to himself. He didn't think the shower would wash away the troubles but heck if males can get pregnant then why can't water cleanse everything. Having Horo in his arms felt good but also awkward, he expected Horo to ad least feel a little uncomfortable or have a few doubts but no Horo couldn't be normal he had to do the opposite of what you expect. Then again isn't that why Ren loved him? Ren turned off the shower, dried off and then got dressed. He put on one of Horos t-shirts unable to find one of his own that felt comfy. He didn't notice how impractical his clothing could be.

Horo sat on the sofa and put his bandana on. Ren walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen but as he passed the sofa a pair of hands pulled him down onto a familiar lap.

Ren: Horo what are you doing? (Huffing and sighing)

Horo: What's it look like?

Ren: Hmmm fussing

Horo: Well we haven't finished our conversation from last night

Ren: I don't feel like it (Tried to stand only to have 2 arms tightly lock around him)

Horo: Not so fast (put his head on Rens shoulder)

Ren: I **said **I don't want to talk Horo

Horo: Sorry but I do, I think…

BRING BRING

Horo: Hold that thought (Picked up the phone) Hello

Pilika: Hey, is Ren back there with you then

Horo: Yeah he is

Pilika: Good what was he thinking? Do you have any idea of what he was doing?

Horo: He was looking to kill this Gypsy Girl

Pilika: Why? What did she do to him?

Horo: (Smiled) got him pregnant

Ren: No that was you, she just helped

Horo: Yeah

Pilika: … She what? Rens…

Horo: Yeah, aint it weird

Pilika: Weird! Its dam impossible Rens a a a guy… aint he

Horo: Yeah he is but the gypsy gave him this wish cookie, remember the one we showed you when we were up there to help with the swamp lands

Pilika: Yeah that little cookie made it so Ren could give birth

Horo: Yep

Pilika: So… does he still have his… ya know

Horo: (Laughed a little) Yeah

Ren: What are you laughing at?

Horo: (Leaned in and whispered what she had asked to Ren)

Ren: (Went pink with embarrassment) its none of her concern

Pilika: Oh you gotta come see us I can't wait to see you both; I'm going to be an aunty

Lyserg: (Picks up the receiver of the upstairs phone) what's going on I can hear you from my study?

Pilika: Ren going to have a baby

Lyserg What?

Horo: Hey Lyserg, yeah I'm going to be a daddy

Lyserg: So you and Ren finally decided to adopt

Horo: NO

Pilika: Rens pregnant

Lyserg: (choked) He's what? How the hell?

Horo: A gypsy! Pilika can fill you in later

Lyserg: I think I'm going to go lay down (puts the receiver down)

Pilika: Sheesh I married a wuss

Horo: Hey I guess me and Ren could come up and see you

Pilika: Oh please do I can't wait to see it, how far along is Ren?

Horo: Dunno wait I'll ask him (turned to Ren) How far along are you

Ren: I'm about three months according to Faust

Horo: Did you hear

Pilika: Yeah wow he'll have his bump won't he? Why didn't we notice it? Did it really take you three months to figure it out?

Horo: Hey who would have thought that Ren Could?

Pilika: True… well there's always a place here for you both. Oh I better be going it's time to feed Vix

Horo: Ok bye see you soon and you better go check on Lyserg he took it worse than Ren did (laughed then got a whack on the side of his head) OW! Ren that hurt

Pilika: You deserved it what ever it was? Bye Horo, Bye Ren

Horo: Bye Pilika (hung up and rubbed his cheek)

Ren stood and went into the kitchen and got a bottle of milk and took a sip. As soon as the milk touched his tongue he spat it up into the sink then grabbed a glass quickly filling it with water and washing away the funky taste the milk left. He turned and went out into the living room still holding the bottle of milk.

Ren: I think there's something wrong with the milk. It tastes like tar

Horo: I don't think it's gone off I only just got that yesterday (took the bottle from Ren and sipped it) It tastes fine to me

Ren: (Smelled it then took another tiny sip before gagging again) Like hell, I'm throwing it out

Horo: Sure if you think something is wrong with it. You know the saying 'when in doubt, throw it out'

Ren poured the milk down the sink not wanting to look at another bottle of milk again. That milk tasted way too funky to him. Horo phoned the airport and arranged a flight out to see Pilika but the only free first class flight there was in 2 days, they would have to sit tight at home till then. Horo decided to break Ren into this new lifestyle so who better to do that than someone who has been pregnant. This would be a different kind of training to anything Ren has ever done. How was Horo going to pull this off?

2 Days Later-

They had just arrived at Pilikas and were invited to spend 3 weeks there. Ren didn't realise he was there to be trained by Pilika but he soon would figure it out. Pilika greeted them and gave Ren a big hug while bouncing up and down then waving at his stomach making him feel really uncomfortable and slightly agitated by the fuss. Horo wouldn't stop smiling and Lyserg starred so much that he hardly noticed at first when Ren threw a book at his head to try make him stop gaping at him. Ren and Horo were given the spare room next to the nursery were Vixen was. Pilika and Lyserg were way down the hall in the very end room by the stairs. It was a really big house with two levels and a loft that had been converted into yet another spare room but was used mostly for storage. They all sat down to dinner while Pilika started slowly breaking it to Ren that she was to show him the ropes. When it dawned on him why he was there he was less than thrilled you might say.

Ren: You're going to show me what? (Shouted at her shocked at the suggestion)

Pilika: I'm only going to show you the tape of Vixens birth so you know what to expect

Ren: I am not watching that

Pilika: OF course you are you got to learn somehow

Ren: I know what happens

Lyserg: You have no idea. It's shocking I'll tell you now. She broke my wrist when I held her hand. I had to wear a cast around my hand for a month.

Pilika: I said I was sorry

Lyserg: I know but I didn't think you were that strong

Pilika: You wouldn't believe how painful it is going through labour. By watching you might get an idea

Horo: You broke his wrist (a pain ridden expression crossed his face) if you can do that to him imagine what Ren is going to do to me (gulped)

Ren: If I have to suffer then so do you (Looked at Horo with an evil glint in his eyes)

Pilika: Trust the fathers suffer in other ways. They take care of everything while you focus on the task of pregnancy.

Lyserg: The hormones are no joke either. She nearly killed me because I forgot to take out to trash

Pilika: Oh but you were so insensitive about it

Lyserg: All I said was I'd take it out later

Pilika: It was stinking up the house

Lyserg: You didn't have to throw a knife at me

Pilika: I just threw the nearest object at you

Ren: That object so happened to be a knife

Pilika: Yeah, see Ren gets it

Horo: That's it I'm hiding all sharp objects when we get back… Especially your kwan-doa!

Ren: You're not touching my kwan-doa

Horo: But…

Ren: No buts!

Lyserg: My heart bleeds for you

Horo: Not as much as I will bleed

Pilika: Stop being such sissy's

After an hour of debating Ren was forced to watch the birth tape. First it wasn't so bad but then while giving birth he saw things that he never wanted to see. The images were too graphic and his face went as white as freshly cleaned sheets. His eye twitched and his colour was completely erased from his face. His eyes were as wide as large mixing bowls and his pupils went a small as dots made with a fine liner pen. Pilika sat there giving commentary to go with the gruesome birth and every now and then pausing the tape to show the more gruesome parts more carefully. After the tape Pilika let Lyserg and Horo back into the room with Ren still sat there looking like he had just witnessed hell unleash.

Horo: Ren you ok (waved his hand in front Rens face getting no response) Pilika what did you do to him?

Pilika: Nothing I swear, guess the tape hasn't sunk in yet

Lyserg: He looks ill

Pilika: He'll get over it. I did and I was the one giving birth

Horo: Ren?

Ren: Hell no, I am not doing that

Pilika: You don't have a choice Ren

Ren: There is no way I can do that

Pilika: If I can do it you can do it (smiled at him)

Ren: (Eye twitched again) If you ever show me that again you will not see your daughter grow up

Pilika: (Muttered under her breathe) Wuss

Ren very slowly regained his colour but still felt sick after witnessing that. He was sat in the front room on his own when Pilika walked in with Vixen. She was holding Vixens head over her shoulder and gently patting her back and making small circles gently with her fingers. Lyserg shouted of Pilika so she decided to give Ren first hand training with a real life baby.

Pilika: Coming Lyserg! Ren can you do me a big favour

Ren looked up at her

Pilika: Hold on to Vixen till I get back K

Ren: But I don't…

Pilika: All you need to do is hold her it's not hard

She handed the baby to Ren who held her awkwardly out in front of him staring while Pilika left the room to see what her husband wanted. Ren looked at the baby girl who gurgled slightly Ren held the baby closer wondering why the baby was fussing like it was then with out much warning it threw up all over him making him jump to his feet and scowl at the baby who stopped fussing and just looked at Ren giving a little giggle.

Ren: So you think it's funny you demon child

Vixen giggled more

Ren: Your lucky your part of Horos family or I would throw you down a well.

Pilika: Hey has she been ok

Ren: Oh she's been fine except she threw up all over me (slightly annoyed and sarcastic tone)

Pilika: Oh did my Vixy spit up. (Wiped up Vixens mouth and handed the cloth to Ren) Thanks Ren I've been trying to wind her for 5 minutes. There's hope for you yet

Ren wiped himself up and went to bed with Horo who was sound asleep in no time. Ren fell asleep eventually but it was not long before he was woken by shrieks and screams from the baby he thought of as the spawn of the devil Vixen. He tried to cover his ears with a pillow but it didn't work, he tried ignoring her but again didn't work and all he could do was lay there and wait for Lyserg or Pilika to quieten the baby.

Eventually Lyserg had got Vixen to sleep again so Ren finally drifted off again. When he woke up the next morning he was tired. He sat at the kitchen table leaning against it trying to keep his eyes fully open so as not to nod off. Vixen had woke him up twice during the night and then she woke him up and hour earlier than he was intending to wake up. He dammed that baby and now dreaded the arrival of his own. The annoying crying throwing up and overall mess of having a child was looking worse and worse. He sat there trying to forget the word baby when Pilika brought hers in. She looked at Ren and saw how tired he was.

Pilika: Tired Ren

Ren: (jumped and turned not realising he wasn't alone in the room) Yes you could say that I didn't get much sleep last might (glared at the baby in her arms)

Pilika: Yeah, Vixen can be a hand full, just like her mother

Ren: Too much like her mother

Pilika: Hey! (Stopped and looked at Ren with a fierce smile that meant trouble) You know what Ren I think I'll let you feed Vixen today as training for your own

Ren: No thanks

Pilika: I wasn't requesting. Here hold (put Vixen in Rens hands)

Ren: Why do you want me to feed her for anyway?

Pilika: As I said you need to learn, plus its pay back for your big mouthed comment (checked the temperature of the milk then handed it to Ren) Hold it slightly tilted but not to much

Ren did as instructed but Vixen at first wouldn't take it.

Ren: Looks like she's not hungry

Pilika: Your not being gentle enough you have to coach here into drinking it

Ren tried again this time focusing on getting Vixen to drink. Vixen started to drink it slowly with Pilika observing closely and instructing everything to Ren who rolled his eyes thinking of how stupid he felt. The baby finished and he tried to hand Vixen back to Pilika but she decided Ren should wind the baby to. It took nearly 15 minutes till both Pilika and Ren gave up. Pilika burped the baby then put her in her cot. Horo came down stairs looking for Ren. He saw Ren holding his head leaning back in the sofa looking very edgy.

Horo: Hey when did you get up?

Ren: About 2 hours ago

Horo: You look shattered

Ren: I was kept awake by that niece of yours. You would think she would get tired of crying but no

Horo: Really I didn't hear her

Ren: I knew you wouldn't wake. An earth quake couldn't stir you!

Horo: I'm naturally a deep sleeper

Ren: Lucky you (grumbling)

Horo: Sat down next to Ren wrapping his arms around his husband and pulling him close) you got to learn how to relax, stress isn't good for the baby

Ren: Shut up Horo I'm too tired

Horo: Ok

Horo let Ren lean into him and fall asleep. Ren stayed there asleep with Horo for ad least 2 hours before Pilika made a late breakfast for them all. Ren didn't realise that this was only the beginning of his lessons. After breakfast he was given a book titled 'child care for dummies' which he read after Horo gave him the most sappy puppy eyes he could muster up. The next day was worse with Pilika trying to get Ren to do breathing exercises which didn't go well. After Ren had finally gave in and done them Horo made the mistake of laughing… lets just say it took Pilika Lyserg and Horo to get the kwan-doa off Ren which was then hidden for Horos safety not that Ren couldn't hurt him in other ways but this just meant the injuries were less fatal. Ren was made to feed the baby and burp it but Horo was also tortured with a few lessons from Lyserg.

Lyserg: Pilika told me to show you how to change the baby

Horo: Lucky me

Lyserg: Here's a fresh nappy now all you need to do is remove the old one and use the wipes.

Horo: Ok.

Horo cautiously took off the sticky strips at the side and pulling down the nappy only to be completely grossed out by the greenish tint to the baby's excrements. After being pushed back into the room by Lyserg he carried on with a peg on his nose and then slowly wiped the baby's bottom and slipping the clean dipper underneath the baby then sprinkling talking powder onto the skin. He then attempted to fasten the nappy up but had to try again and again before finally Lyserg did it. The baby was laughing all the way through as if it was amused by Horos failed attempts. Horo picked the baby up sighing with relief that the task was finally done. In his head he hoped Ren was struggling as much as he was but little did he realise he was doing way worse.

Pilika: Ren just do it like I told you

Ren: I'm not doing it!

Pilika: Just try it

Ren: This is ridiculous!

Pilika: Trust me when you are a little further along this will help you immensely

Ren: How will this help

Pilika: It helped me with my back problems, its humiliating but effective now get down on your hand and knees

Ren: There is no way…

Pilika: DO IT! (Had a stare down with Ren)

Ren: (stared at her viciously but her stare was far more stern) Fine!

Pilika: Now on all fours like this (she got down on her hands and knees with Ren following hesitantly) Good now lift your right arm up so its about the same level as your shoulders (did what she instructed then Ren followed feeling stupid) Great now left leg up as close as the same level as your back as possible, make sure your back is straight at all times and hold for about 1-2 seconds (did it then put her arms and legs back down Ren also followed exactly what she did) Not bad but now you got to do the left arm right leg then right arm left leg carrying on till you've done the process 10 to 15 times. (She started to do the exercises over with Ren following her lead going pink at the stupid positions he was doing) There done now was that so bad

Ren: Yes

Pilika: When you get back pain trust me you will do them no matter how stupid you look

Ren: There is nothing painful enough to ever get me to do that again!

Pilika: How stubborn, well want to go see if Horos having any luck

Ren: I don't care

Pilika: Come on ad least your not suffering alone

Ren: True

They both left and looked for Horo and Lyserg who were sat talking while Lyserg rocked Vixen to sleep. A few days passed and Ren got the hang of feeding and burping Horo became an expert nappy changer and learnt of ways to disarm Ren when ever his raging temper kicked in. He was up and down like a yoyo, chilled one minute and then near to committing murder the next. Pilika could relate so didn't hold anything against Ren just smiled thinking it was very cute. The first week went by quite quickly

1 Week into the Stay-

The day had gone by slow with Ren getting annoyed at Pilika who was still chanting orders out trying to get Ren to embrace his motherly instincts. She was having no luck but Horo was taking his role as father-to-be very well with all his little ways of supporting comforting and manipulating Ren while Pilika tapped on Rens last nerves. The day was long and nothing was accomplished. Pilika was tired and Lyserg was getting the blunt end off the stick with Pilikas rants and plotting.

A long day lead to an even longer night but it held a few surprises. Pilika and Lyserg had fallen into quite a deep sleep so it took them about 5 minutes to realise the baby was crying and wake up but neither wanted to go

Pilika: It's your turn to go

Lyserg: No it is your turn I went last time

Pilika: Oh can't you go

Lyserg: No you got to go

Pilika: Please I want to go to sleep

Lyserg: Nope sorry your turn

Pilika: Wait listen (Both stopped and listened hearing nothing) the baby has stopped crying!

Lyserg: Good now we can both sleep

Pilika: What if something is wrong

Pilika panicked and got out of bed to go check on the baby. She rushed down the hall and opened the door only to see about the cutest thing she ever could hope to see. Ren was sat in the chair with a slumbering Vixen in his arms and he too had fallen asleep with the baby clutched tightly to him and a bottle that must have dropped to the floor. Pilika stood there cooing and awing but then had to go get Horo to witness this miracle. She ran through and shook Horo until he woke up. She dragged him from the bed and pulled him into the nursery before he could even ask what it was. He saw Ren sat there with Vixen asleep and he smiled. They walked over to Ren and Pilika took the baby from Rens arms and put her in the cot, Horo looked at Ren who was still sat there asleep. Pilika left the room to give them some privacy and went back to her own room so that she could tell Lyserg while Horo lifted Ren from the seat not stirring him and placing him back into bed before he too climbed into the bed and pressed up to his husband looking at him one last time with glistening eyes full of amazement and fanciful ideas.

Morning-

Ren woke up and sat up wondering where he was. He noticed he was in bed but he didn't remember coming back after going into the nursery. He looked down at Horo who was laid back with his arms around his waist and his mouth wide open. He wiped his eyes and stretched, after his stretch he felt something give in the bottom of his stomach making him dash to the bathroom to wretch up the contents of his stomach. Pilika came up to wake Horo and Ren because she was starting breakfast soon. She saw Ren had been sick so went down stairs got some crackers and brought them back up. When Ren left the bathroom she handed them to him.

Ren: What do I want crackers for?

Pilika: Duh it's a remedy for nausea

Ren: (Gave her a funny look) How do crackers help with nausea?

Pilika: Something about being really absorbent or something. Anyway they helped me especially through morning sickness; if you don't want them you can put them back in the cupboard. Breakfast is in 30 minutes tell Horo for me

Pilika went back down stairs and started breakfast while Ren feeling it was worth a shot ate some dry crackers and went to get Horo. Horo was now sat up yawning and looking rather dazed. He saw Ren enter the room and saw the crackers

Horo: What are the crackers for?

Ren: Pilikas idea. She said it helped her with nausea and morning sickness.

Horo: What weird things people try

Ren: It's worth a try if it means I won't be throwing up my breakfast

Horo: Sure

Pilika: (Shouted from down stairs) REN HORO HURRY UP I WANT TO TELL YOU BOTH SOMETHING

Horo: ONE MINUTE (shouted down to Pilika)

Horo and Ren got dressed with Ren borrowing one of Horo old shirts. The bump on his stomach was getting bigger each an every day. They went down stairs and sat at the table across from where Lyserg was feeding Vixen. Lyserg was having trouble getting Vixen to take the bottle and Ren at first held back the urge to comment but then had to out of pure frustration

Ren: Lyserg try putting sugar on the teat

Lyserg and Horo stared at Ren looking astonished at his comment

Ren: What? It was in that book Pilika gave me!

Horo: Wow if I didn't know any better I'd say you finally found your motherly instincts

SWOOSH BANG

Ren: (After throwing a plate at Horo gave him a lethal look) YOU WANT TO MAKE ANOTHER COMMENT!

Horo: (Sounding and looking scarred witless at the realisation of his comment) N-o Sorr-rr-rry

Ren: You will be!

Pilika: (Gasped at the sight of her broken plate) my good plate, Ren why did you have to use that plate to throw at him. That plate was part of my favourite set now it's ruined… You know your paying for that

Ren: Good seems so I'm paying for a new set anyway then give me the rest to fling at your imbecile brother

Horo: I said I'm sorry, it just slipped out

Lyserg: Looks like Ren learnt a lot more from Pilika than we thought. She was emotional too

Ren and Pilika: What was that! (Ren picked up another plate and flung it at Lyserg almost hitting him)

Ren: If ANYONE makes another comment they will regret it… GOT IT!

Lyserg and Horo: (Sat with bowed heads) Yes Ren, sorry Ren, won't happen again Ren

Pilika: Anyway I have something to tell you both. I have arranged for Faust to fly here today and give you an ultrasound scan later today

Ren: What? (Eye twitched) You are making me get an ultrasound scan

Horo: Actually it's a good idea (Gave a characteristic bold and cute smile)

Ren: Dam it Horo

Horo: Aw it will be awesome to see the little tyke for the first time (Widened his unrestrained smile)

Ren: (sighed and languished to Horos smile) Why must you smile like that?

Horo: Because I know you can't resist it (chuckled)

Horo, Ren, Lyserg and Pilika sat down to dinner while Vixen napped in her carrier. After breakfast Ren was sent upstairs to nap while Horo and Lyserg were made to do the dishes and mop the kitchen, Pilika went to the airport to see Faust who was going to set up his equipment in a clinic he had opened there about 2 years before hand. It took about 4 hours for Pilika to return and Ren had been reading a book while Horo napped with his head in Rens lap. Lyserg was rocking Vixen to try stop her fussing. Pilika got everyone packed up and ready to go to the clinic. She decided everyone could walk but Lyserg was to stay home and take care of the baby. Pilika in a rather odd baby voice said bye to Vixen and gave Lyserg a good-bye kiss before heading out with Ren and Horo to the clinic.

On arrival to the clinic they were sent straight into the room where Faust was waiting and chatting to Eliza, Ren walked in and stood quietly next to Horo wishing he could crawl under a rock until this was over but he wasn't that lucky. He was summand to the table where he took of his coat and laid back and lifted his shirt so that Faust could begin. He got a picture up on the screen with Horo looking at the screen trying to see where it was, Pilika had left to go get a cup of coffee from the waiting room vending machine.

Horo: Is that it there (pointed at the screen)

Faust: Yes that's it… hmm that's odd

Ren: What's odd?

Faust: Hmmm

Ren: (grabbed Faust's coat dragging him down to his level) I SAID what's odd!

Faust: I'm not sure you pulled me away before I could determine my findings to be correct

Ren: Hurry up! (Let go off Faust)

Faust printed off the ultrasound picture and left the room for 10-15 minutes then came back in smiling in his usual freaky way and carried on with the ultrasound scan and pointing out his findings

Faust: What I found odd was this here. That is your baby there but here we see another shape. I have just determined it is another one

Ren: (Paled and his jaw dropped) wh-what?

Horo: Another (Looking equally shocked)

Faust: You have twins

Horo: You're joking (Not believing the words coming out of Faust's mouth)

Faust: I've already been through this with Ren I don't joke (again serious look he commonly used when dealing with patients)

Horo: Twins (Slowly the information registered in his head)

Ren: I am having… (Pilika chose that time to walk in with her coffee) TWINS!

Pilika: (Dropped her coffee at the volume of Rens words and what his words actually were) what?

Horo: (Turned and hugged Pilika) we're having twins can you believe it

Pilika: I'm an aunty twice. YEY! (Jumped up and down with Horo)

Ren: (Sank back into the table staring at the ceiling) someone's trying to kill me. They must be to do this, if I ever find that Gypsy Girl I'll kill her if it's the last thing I do (sounding very limp yet serious in his threat. Too shocked to muster up the strength to throw anything)

Horo: (Hugged Ren tightly) we have twins! Can you believe it?

Ren: (Said weakly) No

Faust: I'll print off an image for you then that's all for today

Horo: Thanks I can't wait to tell Lyserg

Ren was helped off the table because he was still too shocked for words at the magnitude of the news that Faust delivered. He thought things were distressing before but now he had double, literally! Horo bounced home and Ren stumbled finding use of his legs when they were jelly hard, Pilika lead the way wanting to be the first to break the news to her husband.

Once they arrived back at Pilikas Pilika ran in shouting for Lyserg then jumped him when he appeared. She was jumping up and down screaming twins while waving the picture of them in the air. Lyserg was equally shocked and was chatting with Horo about it in no time. Ren on the other hand went straight up stairs flopped on the bed and didn't move, unable to do so even if he wanted to. The only thing that ran through his head was the word twins. This was going to make things twice as alarming and difficult. Handling Vixen wasn't exactly easy but now he'd have two equally difficult children…

How would Ren survive this?


	3. Parenthood Is Not Easy

**Parenthood Is Not Easy!**

Ren was upstairs napping while Horo watched Jerry Springer dealing with pregnant teens with Lyserg who shook his head wondering where their parents went wrong but also secretly praying when Vixen is that age she wont come home with some strange boys child. He shuddered at the thought and then thanked god that she wouldn't be that old for a long time. Pilika was unloading the washing machine when the phone rung, she stopped what she was doing and answered the phone.

RING RING

Pilika: Hello

Yoh: Hey Pilika

Pilika: Yoh what are you doing calling here?

Yoh: I've been watching over you all for a while but haven't had a chance to congratulate you and Lyserg with the recent birth of your first born and I haven't been in contact with Horo or Ren to say congratulations with their twins coming soon.

Pilika: It's freaky you can do that, we only just found that out and yet you probably knew from the beginning

Yoh: Yeah being shaman king has its perks

Pilika: Yeah bet it does. So how's Anna?

Yoh: She doing great but she has been rather touchy lately. I tried reading her mind but she keeps threatening to kill me telepathically. I think I've upset her but I don't know how

Pilika: Who knows with Anna, have you told Anna about Vixen and Horos twins yet?

Yoh: Yeah

Pilika: Maybe she's jealous because everyone else is settling down with a family and she's sat at home alone waiting for you to come home every night. She is after all only human… I think!

Yoh: Could be. I'll have to try spending more time with her but can you get Horo or Ren for me I'd like to congratulate one of them personally before I go

Pilika: Sure (Turned and shouted) HORO PHONE

Horo: (Came through to grab the receiver) Thanks Pilika (Put the phone to his ear) Hello

Yoh: Hey

Horo: Oh hey Yoh what's up?

Yoh: I'm just calling to say congratulations on getting Ren knocked up and with twins no less

Horo: It's a good thing you're the shaman king or else Ren would kill you for that

Yoh: It wouldn't stop him trying (Laughed)

Horo: Yeah he has tried to kill me a few times recently. Lyserg has been telling me about the hormones which makes Ren twice as deadly

Yoh: Lucky you

Horo: You want to talk to Ren

Yoh: Sure

Horo: (Turned and called shouted Ren) REN PICK UP THE RECIEVER

Ren: (Picked up the receiver from the spare room) what is it Horo?

Yoh: Hey

Ren: Yoh… what the hell do you want?

Yoh: Just to say congrats that's all

Horo: He didn't hear it from me

Ren: This is the reason you woke me

Yoh: Sorry Ren, didn't know you were asleep

Ren: You know when I'm knocked up but you don't know when not to bother me. Typical

Yoh: (Anna screaming in the back ground about training) Better go Anna has doubled my training

Horo: Harsh what did you do this time

Yoh: (the sound of faint sniffling and a pathetically wimpy voice that belonged to Yoh) I don't know

Horo: Ok (Chortled) See you later

Yoh: Bye Horo, Bye Ren

Ren: Good riddance (hung up)

Horo: Sorry! Ren didn't take the twins news to well

Yoh: You don't say, well see ya

Horo: Bye (Hung up)

Horo went upstairs to check on Ren because he'd already woke him from his rest so he might as well go up and see him. He opened the door quietly and sneaked in closing the door not making a sound. He saw Ren laid across the bed with his face in a pillow. Horo went to the bed and placed himself on it trying not to be noticed but to no success as Ren turned his head to Horo giving him a look so dirty that if it was to actually cover him in dirt he would be in the middle of a planet sized dirt ball. Horo pulled back ready to make a run for it if Ren had found his kwan-doa and wanted to use it. Ren rolled his eyes at Horo and buried his face back into the pillow grumbling incoherently at Horo who tried understand what was being said but couldn't because the pillow muffled it all up even more making it impossible for Horo to listen in.

Horo: Ren… what are you saying

Ren: (lifted his head out the pillow) Cursing your very soul

Horo: (smiled weakly) Oh never mind, erm sorry I disturbed you nap

Ren: That's not why I'm cursing you

Horo: Oh then why?

Ren: For making me think even for a moment I could cope with this (Put his head back into the pillow)

Horo: You still can it's exactly the same only when it comes to the birth we'll be leaving with 2 (put his hand up in a peace sign to signal two) It's not really that big a deal

Ren: (Sat up and grabbed Horos t-shirt) NOT THAT BIG A DEAL! Sure you can say that your not carrying them around are you? If you were the one who was pregnant you wouldn't be saying that!

Horo: Yeah… you're right but I'm sure you would help me (wrapped his arms around Ren bringing Ren into his chest)

Ren: Of course I would help but honestly there is nothing anyone can do

Horo: I'm a servant to your every whim, nothing too small or too big. I will do what ever you ask (smiling down at Ren who was looking at Horo through the corner of his eyes trying not to look as if he's looking at Horo)

Ren gave up and sighed heavily letting himself fall into the security Horo had offered. He cuddled in as far as he could and leant his head on Horos chest and listening to the calm and steady pace of his heart. Horo put his arms all the way around Ren letting himself become like a shell all around Ren not letting any outside distractions bother Ren as he submitted to Horos soft nature. They sat there finally feeling at peace when Ren jolted back and placed a hand on his stomach shocking Horo who was on the verge of taking a nap. Ren rubbed his stomach and then slightly jumped again looking down at his stomach in an unsettled way while Horo pondered on the bizarre scene before mustering up words to Ren.

Horo: What's wrong?

Ren: I don't know

Horo: Is your stomach hurting? (Asked worriedly pulling himself closer again)

Ren: No it feels like someone is prodding my stomach from the inside

Horo: Really

Ren: Yes I wouldn't be saying it if it didn't!

The blue-haired shaman leaned in looking down at Rens stomach then placed one hand over it and waited for a minute. Ren glared in protest but allowed Horo to leave his hand there. After a moment of nothing Horo and Ren felt the movement and jabs making Horo get closer and closer until his forehead was against Rens and his hand still remained on his stomach. He smiled after a short while making Ren look sceptically at him.

Ren: Horo what are you doing? (Said it quite softly so as not to sound brash)

Horo: Feeling the babies move

Ren: Do children often kick in their parents when they are still inside (pointed at his stomach)

Horo: They kick and move sometimes. I'm not really sure why you'll have to ask Pilika

Ren: I'd rather not know

Horo: Why? (Laughed at the tone of Rens response)

Ren: She'd probably do what you're doing right now

Horo: Yeah probably

Ren: Horo?

Horo: Yeah

Ren: Nothing changes right

Horo: Nope. Nothing changes

Ren: Good because I don't intend on being named the mother

Horo: (Burst out laughing) Mama Ren, it has a ring to it (received a sharp blow to the head with a blunt object)

Ren: I got your ring right here (held the phone that he had picked up and used to whack Horo with)

Horo: Dam Ren, lighten up

Horo began to rub his head and wipe away the little trickle of blood that had come from the tiny cut made by the sharp corner of the phone; Ren gave Horo a sinister smile before pinning Horo to the bed and kissing his head near to where he landed the blow and then kissed Horo on the lips. It had been a while since they had been given some privacy so Ren wanted to use this time to his advantage. Horo wrapped his arms around Ren and sank into the covers soon forgetting about the bump on his head. They parted and embraced before Ren laid his head on Horos chest after all Horo was his favourite pillow. He let out a yawn then fell asleep with Horo letting him stay that way for as long as he wanted to be there.

Later-

Ren was left curled up in bed while Horo was dragged down stairs for one of Pilikas talks which everyone dreaded. She was a fierce instructor who made sure she left nothing to chance, she had been that way since she could talk and as Horo remembered she never stopped talking after that. He sat there waiting for Pilika to re-enter the room and start her ranting. She came in eventually with a book that she had bought Lyserg while she was pregnant and it had a list of all the duties and responsibilities of the father role during childbirth. It also listed risks, dangers and precautions that should be taken when dealing with a child bearer. Mainly it had a whole lot of sneaky ways of helping your mate while they are in sensitive moods. With Ren that was constant only not so much sensitive as short fused. Horo opened up the book and read the contents page seeing a title that he thought applied to him 'multiple births' he flicked through the book till he came to the page and the first subtitle was twins. It had a list of kinds of twins like identical twins, Siamese twins and plain twins along with summaries of each type. He scrolled down the page until suddenly a title jumped out at him saying warning. He started to read the passage carefully wondering why they highlighted it like they did.

It said:_ multiple pregnancies can be subject to more severe medical complications than a single pregnancy, and you may be alarmed to find yourself categorized as "high risk." The most immediate risk involved with multiple births is preterm labour resulting in premature births. Premature babies can have numerous health challenges: extreme jaundice, apnea, anemia, serious infections, gastroesophageal reflux, abnormal growth of blood vessels in the eyes, and respiratory distress due to underdeveloped lungs. Because the care of premature babies is so different from that of full-term infants, preemies are usually placed in a neonatal intensive care unit NICU) after delivery. The risk of developing these problems increases with the degree of prematurity. There are several risks of life time complications in multiple birth babies than in single births. Also the birthing process is twice as stressful and even more so in the case of triplets or even more than that. The bearer has a much higher risk factor and a slightly lower survival rate; there are also more risks of irrevocable trauma that could effect their health long term._

Horos face went blank, he didn't realise the extra pressures and dangers this was for both Ren and the twins. He went from happy to worried in the time it took him to read it and then from worried to terrified when he re-read it because some of the words he didn't understand and had to get a dictionary for. He closed the books and left the room and went upstairs opening the bedroom door where Ren was sleeping. He did not stir just laid there looking shattered; Horo went and laid next to him cuddling into the back of him as if it would somehow prevent damage. He wanted to protect Ren because he had never forgotten his promise to Ren, even though Ren wouldn't know of it because he was unconscious at the time. Horo thought about that promise

Flashback-

Horo: Ren, if you can hear me I'm sorry. I couldn't help you. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't! Why am I so helpless? … I won't let you get hurt again, never. This is the last time you will ever have to feel pain; all I ask of you in return is to live. (He started to sob uncontrollably and chocked up the rest of his words) I need you to live, I can't live without you. Ren I'll be here when you wake, I won't leave you!

The clock on the wall chimed a few times signalling mid-night and signalling the beginning of the next day. Horo turned to Ren and said

Horo: Hey, it's my birthday today isn't it? The only gift I want today is you (Horo leant down and kissed Rens cheek then rested his head on the bed falling asleep instantly)

End of Flashback-

Horos thoughts were deep and focused, he intended to make sure Ren would be safe and not feel anxious or worried because he was going to keep his end of the bargain because Ren kept up his end… He lived! Horo let his head rest into the back of Ren gently falling asleep as well. For the rest of the week Horo stuck to Ren like glue doing all the little things the book instructed although Ren suspected something Pilika had advised Ren against killing Horo because he didn't want to be the only parent of twins especially when the would share Horos genetics. That was enough to convince even Ren.

Week Two of the Stay-

Week two had come and Ren was making progress for example he hadn't attempted to kill Horo in almost 24 hours so his attitude towards parenthood had become more relaxed and less freaked. His stomach was quite big now and had to go shopping with Pilika god have mercy. Pilika was a shopper of a whole different kind to the likes of which we average people would never witness. From the second they left the house till they arrived at the shops she hummed and bounced planning out every second right down to how long he could take trying on clothes. This made Ren annoyed but kept it contained not wanting to make an even bigger scene in public. He decided to set Horo on her when they got back because Ren found that he would do what ever he commanded without hesitation. Although at first annoying became useful, the only thing he couldn't get Horo to do was to stop fussing over him. Pilika hopped down the street with Ren at a considerable distance behind as they came to the first shop which to his embarrassment was a ladies wear shop. He stopped at the door and starred

Pilika: Come on we don't have all day we are already 15 seconds behind schedule and we are only getting further behind (she tapped her wrist on an imaginary watch) If you don't hurry up you'll only get 1 minute flat to change

Ren: It's a… a girls shop. We are suppose to be being me clothes not you

Pilika: But these have a great range of maternity clothes

Ren: NO! I am not wearing anything out of that shop

Pilika: Oh stop being so arrogant and go with it

Ren: I don't care I'm not wearing girl's clothes and that's that… (Crossed his arms and said under his breathe) I already been through this with Horo

Pilika: What was that last part? (Heard only parts of his words but couldn't work them out)

Ren: It's not important now let's go because you're blocking the doorway

Pilika: No you don't (Grabbed Rens arm and tugged him into the shop before he could struggle away) There now it's not such a bad shop is it

Ren gritted his teeth and clenched his fist giving Pilika the creeps with his leers. She nearly ran for it when Ren took a step forward. She giggled trying to look average but looking like she was about to be flattened by a steam roller. She turned and rushed ahead telling Ren to follow and he did, not wanting to look like he was in there himself but with a girl. He knew people would think that he was just there with her because she was buying the clothes… not him. She started rummaging through a pile of shirts trying to find the least girly item there so that maybe Ren with a lot of convincing would buy it. She found a very plain shirt that was designed for all stages of pregnancy. Ren just folded his head and shook his head but Pilika refused to give up and threw it at him.

Pilika: Here's the deal you buy that and I wont make you try it on before we leave, if you don't I'm going to make you try on as many shirts as it takes to get you to buy ad least one, got it!

Ren: You couldn't make me try on anything therefore I'm not buying anything

Pilika: I can and I will (gave him a serious look then slowly stepped towards him making him step back) I always got Horo to do what I asked and your no different now your going to buy it or am I gonna have to take off the gloves

Ren: Erm… (Actually dreading what may come)

Pilika: Yes Ren

Ren: (Huffed out the breathe he had held) you go buy it

Pilika: Okay (jumped up and down) I can't wait to tell Horo I actually did it, I told him I never loose a bet but he never learns

Ren: Bet? (Body twitched and right eye squinted) What bet?

Pilika: Whether or not I could get you to buy maternity clothes or not. I won!

With that she dashed over to the counter and handed the person at the till the item of clothing, Ren just stood there not moving still squinting one eye and twitching like he was about to explode at any time. He would have exploded but two certain someone's decided now was the right time to give Ren and few kicks and movements making Ren snap out of it to hold his stomach. Pilika headed back to Ren

Pilika: You feeling okay?

Ren: I'll be fine as soon as they stop using me as a punching bag

Pilika: Huh?

Ren: Never mind let's go the sooner this trip is over the sooner I can become a single parent

Ren exited the shop with a confused Pilika holding the shirt in a shopping bag in one hand and scratching the back of her head with the other. They headed down the street and searched for nearly two hours before they gave in and went for something to eat, Pilika offered Ren a glass of milk knowing how much he loved milk and was surprised to be turned down. Ren for some reason couldn't stand milk at the moment the mere sight of it made him want to be sick. Through out the day Ren got the shirt Pilika made him buy, 2 new pair of stretchy pants, a couple of large t-shirts and a bigger coat just like the one he had only with extra lining and stretchy sides that would come in useful as Pilika pointed out. Pilika had to buy Vixen some new clothes too and showed Ren how to shop for baby clothes which he took to surprisingly well. They headed back with hands full of shopping bags and Pilika skipping around still full of energy acting like a child that was heading out to the playground. Ren was astonished at her behaviour although it was similar to Horos exocentric behaviour she was a lot more persuasive, scary and a lot less cuddly. She was able to switch from happy to serious so quickly you usually never noticed till it was too late. Ren decided it was better for his sanity to just let Pilika have her way especially since he had seen first hand how she deals with Horo. They walked through the door and were greeted by Lyserg who took all the bags from Pilika then receiving a big kiss for his help and Horo who was going to take the bags from his partner but Ren dropped them and wrapped his hands around Horos neck screaming at him

Horo: (choking) R-E-N!

Ren: I will kill you, you, you baka!

Pilika: Horo sorry but Ren didn't take the bet very well (Patted Ren on the back trying to calm him but to know avail)

Lyserg: He's turning blue err more than usual anyway

Horo: He-lp!

Pilika and Lyserg then started to pry Rens hands off Horo but struggled like mad, he was strong for his size and condition. Horo finally struggled free and started gasping for air frantically with Ren kicking out trying to grab hold of Horos neck once again. Horo saw how pissed he was and wanted to run but didn't want to leave Ren this stressed out or frustrated. He told Pilika and Lyserg to let go of Ren because Ren had seemed to of calmed slightly or was just pretending either way it was a risk he was willing to take. They let go of him and cautiously stepped back with there hands at ready just encase he decided to attempt murdering Horo again.

Horo: I'm sorry it was joke; I didn't even really mean it to be taken serious

Pilika: I still won though (Lyserg put his hand over her mouth getting a dirty look off his wife)

Ren: It seems your entire family are out to humiliate me!

Horo: I swear it was just a joke… wait does that mean she actually

Ren: Don't even finish that

Horo: Okay

Pilika was dragged out the room by her husband because he knew she was desperate to brag about her victory in getting him the maternity item of clothing, that would not help as Ren was already severely ticked off and one more mention of his humiliating day might send him over the edge. It was hard enough dragging Ren down from his mood swings without her helping him up the wall.

Ren stood there leering at Horo wondering what a knife in his throat would look like when Horo came up to him and wrapped around him kissing him passionately. At first Ren struggled to get him off still irked by the bet that was made but then gave in knowing that he couldn't resist one of Horos inviting kisses. Horo figuratively smiled and carried on with his methods of soothing and conciliating Ren when he was like this. He stepped back and looked down at Ren with a tiny smile

Horo: Am I forgiven?

Ren: (Still stood there looking calm and collected but still a little resentful) No, you only bought yourself time

The blue haired shaman tried to hug Ren tightly but Ren just walked away feeling defeated, again. He hated it when Horo got his mind to shut off it was annoying but enjoyable at the same time. He grabbed the emergency beeper and left the house deciding a quiet walk was all he needed. He went down the street and turned off to a small area of town that was basically gardens that people used to grow vegetables and plants for the forest but couldn't be planted until they matured. Ren looked over these neat plots of land and decided to have a wander so went down the path that leads down the middle. He noticed one especially large plot of land that had an apple tree and under that apple tree a person sat that looked familiar. He walked closer and leaned on the gate squinting to see if it really was who he thought it was. It was indeed true there sat the blonde haired gypsy that had done all this. He climbed over the fence and stormed across the garden until he stood overshadowing her. She merely watched him them smiled at him when he arrived.

Gypsy Girl: Why hello, didn't think you would still be around here

Ren: You thought wrong you witch!

Gypsy Girl: Typical you do your job and people call you a witch for it. I gave you a wish that's all there is to it. Besides your enjoying it really you just don't want to admit it

Ren: Enjoying it! I am going to give birth to twins, I'm a guy encase you didn't notice I'm not suppose to give birth. All you did was make me into a walking freak show!

Gypsy Girl: Look! Your future rested in the hands of your children, it was a duty you were expected to do since birth and it was tearing you up knowing that you would never be able to see your family go on in safe hands. At the same time you felt a little empty.

Ren: You know nothing!

Gypsy Girl: Fine if I'm wrong look at me and convince me that you don't feel like you have something worth while to look foreword to!

Ren: … (Gave up and slumped down with his arms crossed giving her a really displeased look)

Gypsy Girl: I may have helped you along a bit but now you got to carry it the rest of the way. Or should I say them.

Ren: I swore to kill you ya know

Gypsy Girl: I didn't need a crystal ball to see that, why do you think I left a note instead of telling you directly? (Ren shrugged at her) I didn't want them to be my last words

Ren: (Laughed slightly) Well if I were you I'd start thinking about what my last words were because your not getting off the hook that easy

Gypsy Girl: Do your worst (sat up in a stance that looked like she was ready to fend him off if he attacked)

Ren leaned forward so he was on his knees then shot forward. She held her arms up to try stop any blows to her face but was shocked at the realisation he was actually hugging her. She stopped dead then put her hand on his back not knowing what exactly was going on. After a moment a whisper was heard

Ren: Thank you

Gypsy Girl: (Completely stunned, not even she could ever have pictured this. She was utterly gob smacked and didn't believe it at first) what did you say?

Ren: Thank you (Stooped hugging her and sat back)

Gypsy Girl: You're… Welcome

Ren: I have to go (stood to leave but turned and gave her an evil smirk) But be warned if I see you again I'll probably mutilate you

Gypsy Girl: Ad least you said thank you, good bye Ren

Ren walked down the path and back to the house, entered it putting the emergency beeper back on the table and his coat on the hook. He went in search for his blue haired pest of a husband and upon finding him, wrapped his arms around him and whispered 'you're forgiven' before closing his eyes and letting Horo cuddle him back. Ren had decided not to kill Horo because he knew of a much more meaningful fate after all Ren didn't intend to take care of both babies on his own. From then on he did whatever Pilika told him and tried not to hesitate but sometimes they were just too weird for even him. Week 2 of training went by slowly but Pilika loosened up letting Ren have a few days off, she felt his pain after all she only recently done it all herself. Still she tried to find new ways for Ren to bond with children and Vixen was the perfect test subject. It was 2 days before Ren and Horo were to leave and head back home by private jet this time because Ren really didn't want to travel with a mess of people right now. She instructed Ren to take Vixen out to the park for a long walk, also to drop off at the shops and get bread and talking powder because she was low in both. After a little persuasion from Horo namely his series of kisses and cuddles that always made Ren give in was the deciding factor. Ren left the house with Vixen and walked down to the park. He first went into the corner shop finding getting the pushchair into their to be difficult and eventually he carried Vixen in folding up the pushchair and leaving it by the counter kicking it and mumbling under his breathe before going and getting the items requested trying a balancing act with Vixen and the items. He paid for the items and then took the evil pushchair back outside to put it back up and place Vixen back in. Vixen enjoyed this trip especially Rens red face when he got stares from onlookers trying to figure out his deal. He frowned at them and they soon dispersed.

After the struggle with the pushchair Ren took her to the park and found the nearest empty bench to slump onto. He placed Vixen facing him but she had fallen asleep he leant back into the bench and looked up to the sky watching the clouds pass over. He heard a voice next to him talking in gibberish so sprung his head back up to see who was making the noises. There stood a woman in a jogging suit awing at the baby in the pushchair. Next to her was another passer by who was making strange faces at the baby who had woken up and was staring at the women's attempts to get her to giggle. Ren just gave them confused looks as they tried harder to get the baby to laugh. Eventually there was a small crowd of female passers who wanted to make the baby laugh but there was no reaction at all. Ren sat back getting bored of the women's chatter and decided to ignore them. He crossed his arms took in a deep breathe then let out a sigh before looking at Vixen who looked at him with tiny eyes focusing on every move. Ren without realising acknowledged her attentions by raising a hand and doing a little bye bye wave, the kind you commonly do when saying hi or bye to babies and children. Vixens face went bright and she let out a tiny gurgle and attempted giggle. All the women's focus turned to Ren who didn't notice them until they all started questioning him on the baby.

(I have given each a number e.g. lady 1, lady 2 etc)

Lady 3: Oh how cute, you have the cutest little girl there

Lady 2: Wish my husband was a natural with kids too

Ren: What? (Giving them strange looks as they continued)

Lady 3: How old is she?

Lady 1: What's her name?

Ren: Vixen…

Lady 4: Aww what a darling name

Lady 2: When this little lady grows up you'll have to beet away the boys

Ren: I…

Lady 1: You must be so proud

Ren: She's…

All the ladies at once: Awwwww

Vixen was looking at Ren now holding her hands up as if wanting attention. Ren saw and wondered at first what she wanted but remembered Pilikas list of fusses. Fuss 1 was when she tried to roll on her stomach an cry that meant she wanted changing, fuss 2 was when she kicks her legs meaning she wants to be held, fuss 3 was when she tried to grab thin air and held up or out her arms meaning she wanted her rabbit 'Flop'. He looked in the tray under the pushchair seeing the little blue and pink rabbit that Pilika named 'Flop' and handed it to Vixen who again attempted to giggle making the crowd of women again gasp and aww at the scene getting a funny look off Ren who decided being in the middle of this crowd was vexing. The women let out disappointed noises as he stood to leave. Lady 1 and 2 left but 3 and 4 followed a little with 3 trying to flirt and 4 trying to give him her digits. Ren blushed at first but then was irked by the desperate behaviour displayed by both. He flung his head around and firmly started to tell them where they could stick their offers

Lady 4: My digits are 0128… (Interrupted)

Ren: For gods sake! I am not interested I am happily married so buzz off!

Lady 3: Shoot! (Walked off giving up her pursuit)

Lady 4: Well if you find that your partner isn't satisfying you then here's my number (she wrote down on a piece of card then handed it to Ren)

Ren: Blushed but got really rattled by this pathetic attempt at seducing or persuading him) Even if I decided to leave my partner which I assure you will never happen, I wouldn't be looking in your direction because my partner is male! (Turned around and flung the card she handed him at her while walking off)

She watched him walk quickly down the path home not stopping encase more frantic lonely women. He didn't stop at all till he reached the house and when he got inside he shouted of Horo, when he came to greet Ren he was hugged tightly by his husband who then quickly looked up at Horo with a weary look

Ren: Horo, if you ever walk through the park with a baby don't stop keep going because you wouldn't believe the lengths single women go

Horo: What?

Ren: Just trust me

Pulled into Horo closer feeling once again at peace until Vixen started crying but Lyserg came to the rescue soothing and lulling the baby girl until she was no longer fidgety or crabby. Another day and another up and down side to parenthood. Well no one said it was going to be easy, Pilika was thrilled Ren remembered the instructions and fuss list. She strutted around proud of her work thinking she has made Ren into a model parent. The only thing left was the to get list for when they got back. She decided tomorrow she would start the list and then they could have a good bye dinner because the day after that Ren and Horo were on their own and back home to prepare for 2 new house members.

**Till the next chapter keep reviewing and thank you all and sorry this chapter was slow I have a few ideas but they all involve Horo and Ren at home. Any suggestions or things you really liked are worth a mention… after all unicorn13564 and kimbob have already made loads of helpful hints and ideas. YEY!**

**Rock-On!**


	4. Thing's To Do

**Thing's To Do…**

The next morning everyone sat down to breakfast while Pilika sat down with a pen and paper thinking of things that they needed for her new unborn nieces and/or nephews. She tapped the pencil on her chin and tilted her head from right to left looking up constantly as if in a psychotic state of mind. Ren and Horo cuddled up to each other holding hands under the table quite relieved that soon they would be home again and Pilikas pregnancy stories wouldn't be shared again for about a month or so when she and Lyserg were visiting everyone for Christmas. The arrangements were always that they all went to Yohs for Christmas if they could. Pilika had gone every year without fail and intended to show off Vixen to Anna and Tam (Tamao) this year.

Pilika: Of course, first thing you need to do is see Faust about the birth etc he should be able to fill you in although I think I have done an especially good job doing that… but he'll fill you in on the boring text book stuff. Hmm second we need the babies' clothes

Horo: Taken care of, I have Tam on hold to go shopping with us (Smiled feeling quite proud he thought of it first)

Pilika: (Decided to rain on Horos parade) Hmm and I suppose you thought of what kind of clothes and whether or not they should be boys or girls clothing…

Horo: Huh?

Ren: (Shook his head and muttered under his breathe) Baka

Pilika: I'll call Tam and tell her the specifications on the clothes now we need the equipment. Bottles, pacifiers, cot and much more

Ren: All that can be done by catalogue. I still have the one you gave me remember (Sounding very bored by the conversation)

Pilika: Oh yeah good idea but make sure you buy double of everything seems so you've got double the joy! (Scrolled down some reminders and pointers then returned her gaze to Horo) Horo, you got to shop for baby formula and vitamin juice soon so you have plenty stocked up (Scowled at him knowing he'd probably forget, she quickly jotted it down making sure to put his name next to it and underlined it)

Horo: That it?

Pilika: NO, what about the nursery. The twins can share a single nursery for now. The cots will be in your room for the first month or so but soon they can stay in their own room yeah.

Ren: Yeah, yeah, we know all this

Pilika: (Almost snapping her pen and loured at him) THIS will make sure you don't leave anything out! After all knowing my brother he'll forget and you won't be able to do it all on your own especially since your SUPPOSE TO BE resting! You shouldn't be so stubborn taking it easy and letting Horo take care of you although not usually a good idea cough due to his clumsy nature cough cough but he can handle things for a while. Ad least try Ren

Ren: I'm not feeble

Horo: No one thinks you're feeble… just think you need a little extra special treatment (Tried to sugar coat it)

Ren: Shut it Horo, I don't need _spe_cial treatment (crinkled his face in disapproval of Horos answer)

Pilika: Moving on people! Now we already got Ren some new clothes and plus he can always lend a few of Horos seems as he is a bit broader and has baggy clothes. Erm last thing is the baby shower…

Ren: (Cut Pilika off abruptly) BABYSHOWER!

Pilika: Uh yeah of course. You will be the only guy to 1. Ever have a baby shower thrown for him and 2. Attend one, after all they are sort of a mother's girlfriend's party but we'll improvise

Horo laughed hard getting a painful jab to his chest from Ren who elbowed him hard, this made Horo choke on his laughter and huddle forward slightly in pain.

Ren: No baby shower (Crossed his arms and stood firm)

Pilika: Pweeez Ren it would mean the world to me and Vixen who wanted so much to go to her Uncles baby shower (pouted and laced her fingers together in a prayer fashion) Oh it will be a blast, promise

Ren: No this is crossing the line; I still remember when you and Anna forced me to have a hen night for my wedding. The male stripper didn't amuse me either…

Horo: Oh man you got a male stripper, Yoh and the others ordered a female pole dancer for the bachelor party… Was he cute?

Ren: Who? (Giving Horo a disgusted look)

Horo: The male stripper

Ren: (Gave him an odd look) Why on earth are you asking me that?

Horo: I only wanted to know whether or not you thought he was cute

Ren: No I didn't! There, happy?

Horo: (Cuddled Ren stroking their cheeks together) Yes

Pilika: I thought that male stripper was cute but my Lyserg is way cuter. Aren't you darling?

Lyserg: (Blushed and stuttered) I-I wouldn't… well know… because I wasn't there

Pilika: (Pinched his pink cheeks) See how cute that is

Horo and Ren just stared blankly not responding to her not sure how to respond mainly. The list was soon finished filling and entire A4 sheet of paper on both sides. Pilika insisted Ren was to rest up because later they were going out to dinner and tomorrow they were on the plane home. Horo sat with Ren on the sofa making little sideways 8's on Rens back, while Ren read a book he had found lying around, it belonged to Lyserg but he gave the thumbs up saying he could read it.

Later that evening-

Everyone got ready to go out for a quiet meal in a nearby town that had a great place for them to eat. Best of all it was only a 15 minute drive there, Lyserg drove but the discussion in the car was about the day's earlier event

Flashback-

Pilika and Ren took Vixen to stay at a centre while they went out and intended on picking her back up at 8.00pm but while Pilika was sorting out the payment Ren inspected the place. Vixen was handed to a Nanny who was suppose to be feeding Vixen but was shouted at abruptly by Ren who noticed that while she was rummaging through the cupboards she left Vixens head unsupported.

Ren: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

Nanny: Excuse me sir

Ren: You! What on earth are you doing? (Grabbed Vixen supporting her head from its earlier flopped back position)

Pilika: What's going on Ren why are you shouting? (Turned around to see what the commotion was about)

Ren: This idiot was TRYING to break Vixens neck by letting her head flop all over while she rummaged through cupboards!

Nanny: (Puffed out her chest) I sir am a professional care giver and what pre tell are you? I have kids of my own! I know what I'm doing

Ren: I feel sorry for your kids, how on earth did they survive your carelessness! You should be sacked!

Nanny: WHY YOU? (Trying to make her self taller by puffing out her already chubby and stout body)

Ren: I think you should leave because you obviously shouldn't be caring for kids

Nanny: Me leave, you should leave.

Ren: (Handed the baby to Pilika) Make me

Nanny: I have a job to do (Grabbed Vixen from Pilika in a hurried ungainly way making Vixen cry as her head was shook around once more) Shush, stop crying (Tried to sound sweet but instead sounded like a recording like the ones you leave on your answering machine)

Pilika: (Looked outraged and panicked, she grabbed Vixen back from the evil clutches of the lunatic Nanny) How dare you! Ren, hold Vixen (Handed Ren vixen) I only have one thing to say to you

Nanny: What? (Crossed her arms and gave her a cocky smile)

Pilika: (Clenched fist and whacked the Nanny so hard she was knocked out on the floor making Vixen Gurgle and kind of giggle. Pilika blew on her fist before putting her hands on her hips and smirking) Keep off my baby you wacko!

Ren: (smiled) couldn't have done it better myself, may I cut in

Ren Gave Vixen back to her mother and then grabbed to the fat heap of flesh that was the unconscious Nanny that had started to stir slightly groaning in pain. He dragged her to the doors then flung her out letting her lay sprawled out all over the pathway with her tongue hanging out her mouth and her arms spread right out across the ground.

Ren: (Patted his hand together and smiled with satisfaction) the trash should be kept outside away from the children

Pilika: Woooooo go Ren (Turned to Vixen and whispered to her) that's your uncle Ren (Vixen made little noises in response)

End of Flashback-

Horo couldn't stop laughing and Ren also found it hard not to laugh at this. Pilika was still blowing on her knuckles and moaning about the woman's fat, ugly, hard head that made her knuckles hurt. Lyserg kept congratulating his wife on her first round knock out, Horo gave her a clap and Ren one too. They arrived at the restaurant and went inside; they were seated at the back second from the corner. They waited to order their dinner. While they sat there a man walked by with 2 women on each shoulder and he sat in the corner laughing loudly and smoking cigars. Pilika was less than amused by his loud comments that were something like 'hey she's a lucky broad 3 blokes, she's nearly as big a player as me'. He was ignored as the waiter finally came and took their orders, then they began with the small talk. The man in the back fell silent thank god after crawling under the table with 2 of the 4 girls he was with but that only lasted 15 minutes.

The dinner was nice even if there were a few rude interruptions from the smart mouth who chucked down drink after drink thinking he was god's gift to women and men too as a matter of fact. Due to his high alcohol consumption he went by regularly wobbling to the bathroom. Just as they were about to get the bill the man passed looking at Ren and winking getting dirty look and a scowl to be reckoned with but the man being as cocky and drunk as he was didn't notice. He went by and leaned whispering into Rens ear 'I'll be in the bathroom if you're up for a little fun'. Ren pushed the man away and stood but was held back by Lyserg who didn't think he was worth Rens time. Horo stood up to defend Ren if needed but the man just stood up winking at Pilika this time getting a huff and an averted gaze from Pilika. He once again headed to the bathroom. Everyone sat back down with Ren tapping his foot against the ground and folding his arms unsatisfied, wanting to beat that man to a bloody pulp. Once the cocky man returned he once again pushed his luck to far when the man stroked Rens back while passing purring making Ren boil over. His face went red with rage and he wanted to get the guy who stood there waiting for Horo to let go of Ren so he could start a fight. Horo pulled Ren down and tried to convince him not to get into fights.

Ren: LET ME GO! HE'S GOING TO DIE!

Horo: No Ren, you shouldn't be fighting right now you know you can't risk it. What if he hit you in the stomach?

Ren: (Slumped down but then looked at Horo with a pleading and determined look) Horo you said you'd do anything I asked, right?

Horo: Yeah (Not really knowing where this was going)

Ren: (Winced his eyes in the direction of the man) Beat him to a pulp

Horo: (Blinked a few times) what?

Ren: You said you'd do anything, so beat him up

Horo: …Okay…

Horo stood up and instantly flung a punch at the man sending him to the ground. Horo stood over him and waited for the man to stand back up. Once the man dragged himself up he weakly tried to fling a punch at Horo missing completely and getting an upper cut in the stomach and another right hook right in the kisser. This left a silent restaurant and 4 gasping young women who were cheering on the repulsive lounge lizard Horo was pummelling. The man once again arisen from the ground and attacked Horo landing a solid punch to the Ainu who bounced straight back with a left jab sending the bar fly flying face first into the table where Ren was sat. The obnoxious man looked up with a black eye and bloody nose meeting the gaze of an amused Ren who smirked at the pathetic mess of a man who believed himself to be so brilliant. Horo grabbed the back of the man's shirt and dragged him off the table flinging him on the floor carelessly. He put his sore hand out and let Ren grab it and stand walking out hand in hand with Horo followed by Pilika who handed the money to pay the bill with extra for the trouble to the waitress who whispered a thanks to her because that jerk was a regular and a complete wuss really. Lyserg apologised to the girls that sat there disappointed that there stud was a dud, he then rushed out to drive home his wife who was cross Horo started a fight but glad he taught that man the meaning off pain and his 2 friends Horo and Ren who were cuddling up very close to each other.

Once they got home Ren got 2 small ice packs and a wet flannel for Horo and sat in his lap placing the ice packs on Horos knuckles and the flannel on his eye which looked red and was starting to bruise, it would be a big nasty black eye by the morning. Ren smiled at Horo and got a big smile back. They sat together for a while before Ren kissed his night in shinning armour as a thank you, getting a 'your welcome' back as Horo started to intensify the kiss. What a night, Lyserg was picking up Vixen while Pilika hummed a happy tune sorting the laundry out to put away before she was intending to go to bed or even think of it. The eventful day was basically over and everyone went to bed early feeling the need for rest after the day they had. Tomorrow Ren and Horo were off home to get ready for the twins. after all Ren was what about 14-15 weeks along or maybe more, no one really knew exactly but still it was still quite far into the pregnancy. There were still a lot of thing's to do…

**Muhahahahahahahaha cutting off sorry till next time…**

**P.S. Any ideas are welcomed I'm literally making this up as I go along, I don't actually have a plot I just decided one day for kicks lets get Ren knocked up… I'm weird that way! So if you're dying to see something happen you may tell me, in fact I encourage you to. I want this to be memorable**

**Rock-On!**


	5. Preperations and Decisions

MUST READ: okay I have no ideas for baby names so room now on you the reader must think of them because I have no idea. Vixen I got off a make up box so that's how I got that but anyway I want boy and girl names you never know. Thank You!

Preparations and Decisions 

The next day they got on a plane and were off home with Lyserg and Pilika giving their good-byes and Vixen of course they're with them. Horo gave his sister a hug good-bye and Ren was given a hug by Pilika of course he wouldn't go to hug her, but he did give Vixen a good-bye hold then called her a demon child when she spit up, typical was the only words Lyserg could muster up. He is quiet after all but still gave a big good-bye as the plane was boarded and they went off home.

-Once They Were Home-

(I skipped the plane ride well its boring anyway so they are home now) Horo and Ren finally home came through the door set down their bags and collapsed on the sofa. They had a long day today after all they had a nursery to decorate tomorrow and the room needed to be cleared out. After a 10 minute rest the luggage was unpacked and the dirty clothes ready to be washed. Horo started to clear out the spare room putting the weaponry in the gym. There were 3 spare rooms one was converted into a guest room the other a gym and the last was where the weapons Ren had brought from China were put. Now the weapon room was to be the nursery. The guest room was staying as it was because Ren usually had Jun over to stay on holidays and with Christmas coming up in a month or so it was to be left for her to stay in. Horo packed most things in boxes and shifted them into the gym and then set up the weaponry stand in the far corner. He didn't let Ren handle the heavy boxes or anything sharp so basically Ren watched rolling his eyes at the stubborn Ainu. Every time he tried to help, his husband interrupted him. After the room was cleared they started arguing on the colour, Ren want red Horo wanted blue and both decided against pink.

Ren: I still think Red

Horo: No blue… or yellow

Ren: Neither… what about green

Horo: Yuck, no! hmm I can't think of anything

Ren: Me either

Horo: Why don't we just paint the sky or something?

Ren: No

Horo: Well, I'll let you decide what we paint but scenery would be nice

Ren: Lazy baka, just go pick up some paint. Get a lot of white and colour boosters then we can mix them and see which is best. Dam why do we have to do this?

Horo: (Put an arm around Ren and leant his head against his) We need somewhere for them to stay (put a hand on Rens stomach getting an awkward glare from Ren who still couldn't get used to Horo doing that)

Ren: I suppose (gave up and rested into Horo) you should go then

Horo: Yeah, want anything else while I'm out.

Ren: No

Horo: Ok (Kissed Rens head and went out the room grabbing his coat and walking out the front door) Good-bye

Ren: Bye

Horo was gone and Ren sighed deciding that for now he might as well be useful and get the housework done. He went off doing what he usually did nit picking at every bit of dirt that had settled. Horo bought a hell of a lot of White paint, every size and shape of paint brush along with every different colour booster in the shop black, white, blue, orange, red, green, mauve and many more in all different shades. He decided better safe than sorry and with Ren safe was the best you could hope for.

Once he was back home the paint was put in the room but they decided that tomorrow they would start but for now dinner and the Saturday night movie that was an action flick starring Jackie Chan. Trust me Ren was not amused at the way they portrait Chinese culture. But after that they went to bed Horo couldn't sleep, it wasn't nightmares or a headache or anything like that. No, someone other than Ren was kicking him in.

Ren woke up feeling cold Horo was at the other side of the bed finally asleep so Ren moved up to him but after about a minute Horo woke up and looked at Ren who gave him a look back. Horo fidgeted away slightly then smiled

Horo: Sorry but they don't seem to like me lying there

Ren: (Gave him the weirdest look ever that could be given) What are you on about? Who doesn't like you lying there?

Horo: (Smiled even more and put his hand on Rens stomach) Them, they keep kicking me

Ren: (Laughed a little) I don't blame them but I'm cold so put up with it

Horo: What? And let them kick me all night

Ren: (Smirked and turned around pulling Horo into his back) Better, they can't kick you from there

Horo: Much. Thanks Ren you saved me (Giggled into Rens ear)

Ren: Go to sleep or I'll set them back onto you

Horo: Night Ren

Ren: Hnn

They went back to sleep happily but still Ren had to smile at the fact the twins were bothering Horo in his sleep. He had to admit to himself, it was cute.

-The Next Morning-

The next morning they woke getting up straight away so as to start work on the nursery. After 10 minutes of Horos fuss Ren decided to think of any old thing to get rid of Horo. He made up medicine he wanted knowing that the only place you could get it was in the pharmacy an hours drive away and by bus an hour to an hour and a half. Perfect to get a few hours peace. He wrote down the name of the medicine not actually needing it but still sending Horo to go get it and sent him off hastily. Once Horo had been rushed out he decided to get going and start on the room.

-2 Coats of white paint later and an hour of decorating-

Ren had decided to take notice of Horo for once and did a kind of scenery. He started to paint a long red and gold dragon snaking along the roof but this dragon didn't look vicious or beastly but gentle and proud. It was perfect in every detail and took forever to do. Horo had gone all the way there and back bringing back whatever it was Ren wanted but he kind of suspected Ren didn't need it. He knew he'd been a little protective and it had annoyed Ren but maybe a little time away wouldn't hurt. Also it showed the lengths he was willing to go. He put down the bag on the table and went to find Ren who was looking up admiring his work. Horo came in and looked at what Ren was admiring and then gasped as the image of an amazing dragon came into sight weaving around the roof as if in flight every detail jumped out at you but not in a harsh way, more like playful. Horo had to admit it was brilliant of course Ren gave a little brag about it but tried not to sound to proud of it. Horo added in some of his own drawings, the swamp lands and the minutions along the wall with Ren doing the sky but behind the dragon wasn't a sunny day, it was night with stars glistening all around it made Ren think, he loved to look at the stars for many reasons. No matter where he is the stars will always guide him. He remembered a cold night when they were just married and they had spent their first week in their home.

-Flashback-

It was late and the moon was full shimmering in the night sky, as it shone its pale light through the curtains material, Ren laid awake after waking from a dream or should I say nightmare. It was a memory actually something that happened a long time ago. He was told of his duties to the family and a tattoo placed upon his back. He became what his father always wanted him to be, ruthless and heartless nothing left of his humanity but the one emotion En allowed. Rage! He looked through the images of a girl who was dieing but she was nothing more than a servant girl it didn't matter to him. The other lowly servants would pick up her corpse later but as he passed he saw something in her hands. A picture of her and what must have been her family. She was looking at it with soft eyes, so close to death yet so calm. He stepped down and looked over her gazing at the picture. A woman with long hair hugging a young girl, the same girl that was dieing, behind them a man who smiled so blissfully looking down upon his daughter with pride. He had never seen such a gaze in his life. It was something of a surprise he had seen his fathers glances at him, his piercing glares that only showed hate, despair and false hopes. Even as a member of the family he was not welcome in his fathers eyes, he was shut out like the rest of the world an the rest of the world wouldn't accept him as his father told him over and over. He saw this happy family and hated it. He slowly stepped up scrunching his face up as if disgusted by the girl and her family. He was about to storm off when she whispered something 'wo ai ni Ma ma, Ba ba' (I love you mom, dad) she soon faded, her spirit gone and now nothing but a memory remained. Ren looked surprised at her, he never saw a person care for their parents like that. He wondered off with his mind still boggled by this young girl, a servant Dojin (Earth person).

This wasn't peculiar Ren often dreamt of these things, he didn't know why he couldn't let go he just thought maybe by remembering it will make up for just letting her die there. Maybe he blamed himself she was one of his servants but he was taught that they didn't matter so he never thought about it much but what she was. The clothes, the face paintings and all natural motif she now kind of reminded him of the Ainu although in China they were better known as Dojin and they were a complete different set of people with their own tribes. It hurt him a little to know what she was. He looked at the person lying next to him and sighed feeling a little awkward so decided to go seek guidance from the night sky. He went outside which was bitterly cold yet still. He sat down on the swing that hung from the tree out front calmly star gazing until a set of arms grabbed him from behind bringing him into a warm chest making him feel free from his worries and discomfort. No words were said as they both gazed at the sky together, it was perfect.

-End of Flashback-

Horo glanced at him seeing he'd stopped and was starring at nothing so took this chance to mess around a little. He got a paintbrush and stroked it across Rens cheek making him flinch back and wipe where Horo had just dabbed shocking pink paint on his face. He turned to Horo not pleased with what he had just done so got his paintbrush and stuck it in Horos face leaving a huge green splodge on Horos face right in the middle. Horo retaliated by dipping his hand in the blue paint then grabbing Rens clean cheek leading his hand down to Rens chest letting the paint drip down his top. Ren then got real ticked off grabbing the nearly empty tin and placing it on Horos head letting the entire of the Ainus head be covered in white paint. He laughed at the sight of Horo now looking at his hair that was drenched in Paint. Horo smirked making Ren stop laughing then pulled Ren into a hug rubbing his head against Rens covering Rens right side of his face and some of his hair in white also. Ren tried to push him away but alas he could not. After a minute brought his hand up to behind Horos head cuddling back. Horo pulled away after a moment standing so they could admire their work. The room was now a ceiling of a starry night with a dragon gliding along it peacefully and the walls were of Horos homeland with the minutions and part of the village but along one wall was a Chinese landmark with all kind of different breeds of plants that could only ever be found in Rens homeland. It was a beautiful mixture of Horos Ainu heritage and Rens Chinese heritage.

The two now covered in paint quickly set out to the bathroom frantically washing the paint out of each other's hair and using turpentine (turps) to get rid of it all which seemed to take forever. After everything was clean and the room was drying they removed the newspaper from the floor disposing of it. Ren skimmed through a catalogue seeing all the different kinds of cots pushchairs etc he didn't know what to buy but Horo seemed to know a little better. After they decided Ren noticed something odd called a sympathy pack, which was a fake stomach that the other partner was to wear so as that they might experience a day carting around an unborn child. Ren smiled thinking if only they could simulate the morning sickness and the movement sensations then it would be perfect, of course he would never make fun of a pregnant lady that was for sure. He flicked through the rest of the catalogue writing down the numbers for the items they wanted to order. It wasn't long before it was done and they posted it in the letterbox down the road. Now they were done for the day and they could relax. Horo had been reading that book he got off Pilika the day they found out about the twins, that was also the day he found out about the risks and put a bookmark on the page knowing how important it was. He left the book on the bed and left the room for a minute getting a snack but after he left Ren came in wondering what he was reading. He flicked through and saw the page Horo had a bookmark on. He sat and read the same warning Horo did then thought to himself 'is this why Horos been fussing ever since Faust told us?' Horo chose that minute to walk back in with a glass of water

Ren: When did you get this book?

Horo: Pilika gave it to me after we got back from the ultra-sound scan, why?

Ren: It's just ever since we got back to Pilikas after the scan you've been acting like I can't take care of myself and I thought maybe this is why (Held the book up and gave Horo a questioning look)

Horo: Yeah kinda, it's just I want you to be alright and I don't want to let you down again

Ren: When have you ever let me down? (Spoke quite softly yet abruptly)

Horo: (Sighed) I made a promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I just wanted you to be safe. Sorry if I've bugged you lately

Ren: (looked at Horo seeing that he was truly concerned about it, he also realised he didn't want to worry him with it and was going to bare it all himself) Well…

Horo: Well what?

Ren: Are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to explain this to me?

Horo: (Came and sat on the bed next to Ren) It says it all there

Ren: I don't mean that, I mean what's bothering you

Horo: (Looked down) I guess I'm just… scared (looked up at Ren)

Ren: It's okay (leant in and kissed Horo)

Horo: Thanks Ren

The day basically went on like any other day. It took 2 days for the stuff to arrive and getting the stuff up took hours. Ren nearly destroyed the items they bought out of frustration. The instruction booklets were impossible to read and a complete idiot must have written the instructions that were written in Chinese because the spelling, grammar and pronunciation were terrible. Once it was all done the stuff was stored in the nursery. The day after that was the next ultra-sound scan, which showed the twins were healthy and revealed that Ren was about 15 weeks pregnant which meant he was nearly 3 and a half months pregnant. The expectant date was May 1st, It went well showing everything was fine, no need for concern at all so Horo was happier for now. They worked down the list of thing's to do that Pilika gave them, it only just dawned on Ren that even when she's not there she's designating exactly what they should be doing. Her bossy nature on paper, he had to give a nervous smile to that thought. The clothes were bought with Tams help and Pilikas instructions again her bossy nature kicked in. It didn't bother Ren or Horo for a change because they had no clue really so her telling them what to do saved them from the embarrassment doing it all wrong with no one to blame but themselves. Soon it was near Christmas and Jun was coming to stay with Ren and Horo over Christmas. She arrived Christmas Eve.

-Christmas Eve-

(Sorry if I'm skipping ahead but believe me it's better this way, I've bored you enough with that)

It was Christmas Eve and Jun was to arrive any minute Ren sat on the sofa pretending to read but actually watching the door and Horo was doing whatever Ren commanded which so happened to be giving the spare room a sweep over before Jun came. He hadn't told Jun yet because he didn't know how to tell her without her thinking it's a big joke. He decided saying it face to face was good and now he had the proof sticking out in front of him. Still, it wasn't going to be easy.

KNOCK KNOCK

(Ren jumped and froze looking at the door blankly)

Horo: (Ran out the room to the door) Don't worry I'll get it (Opened the door)

Jun: Oh why hello Horo nice to see you

Pailong: Yes, hello again

Horo: Hey, come in. I'll help with the bags

Jun: Nonsense Pailong will do that why we catch up (waved her hand in the air signalling Pailong to take the bags to the room) So where's my little brother (looked over her shoulder and saw Ren)

Ren: Hello Neesan

Jun: (Stared at her brother stomach then gave a displeased look) My Otooto you have got fat, this lazy lifestyle hasn't done you well

Ren: (Fuming) FAT!

Jun: I think you better go start working off the weight it's rather unattractive

Horo: (Went and stood by Ren holding onto his shoulder afraid the worst would happen) Jun I don't thin…

Jun: Don't make excuses for him

Ren: Excuses! I'm not fat I'm pregnant you… you… you are… ohbaka yaro! (The world's biggest idiot)

Jun: (Froze stiff) Don't be absurd you're male you can't get pregnant

Horo: (Shy giggle) You can with the help of a gypsy and a cookie

Jun: Your joking (laughed) Take that jumper from up your top and quit it

Ren: (Lifted up his top exposing a small bit of his stomach) Does that look like a jumper! You idiot, I am not joking a gypsy did it with some stupid wish cookie thing… oh and you cant forget Horo he had a part in it

Horo: The best part (Pulled Ren closer, he got a jab in the stomach)

Jun: You mean YOU actually are pregnant… unbelievable. My god what has the world come to?

Horo: It's not so bad Jun, you'll be happy

Jun: (Still looking shocked) Not so bad… (Her expression changes from shock to a wide grin) Of course it's not I'm an auntie with a baby niece or nephew on the way (Hugged Ren happily)

Horo: Actually you have 2 nieces and/or nephews coming

Jun: (Pulled away from Ren to look at him) What?

Ren: I'm… having…(Sighed) Twins…

Jun: …Twins! … Oh! PAILONG GET OUT HERE RENS HAVING TWINS!

Pailong: (Turned the corner and starred at Jun) Twins… Master Ren is …

Jun: I know I know a male but look (Pointed at Rens stomach) a gypsy did it

Horo: And me! (Offended the Gypsy was getting all the credit)

Ren: Shh Horo they already know about the birds and the bees

Jun: Come on details! How? When? Where?

They all sat down and they started from the beginning to the end from the Gypsy tent to staying with Pilika everything was mentioned without a single detail left out.

Jun: So they both belong to you and Horo?

Ren and Horo: Yes

Jun: How did they get in there… wait do you still have your…

Ren; (Cut her off knowing exactly what she was on about) NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Horo: Yip he does

WHACK!

Ren: I SAID it's none of her business

Jun: I'm your sister I should know everything no matter how embarrassing because you know I'll find out anyway. I always do

Ren: Well you didn't know about this until we told you

Jun: I would of found out son but be honest I bet it took you a while to

Horo: About three months to be more precise

Ren; (Raised his fist but held it in mid-air) Horo if you start one more time I swear

Jun: I honestly don't know how you put up with it Horo, my Otooto can be quite the brute at times

Horo: I'm not saying anything

Ren: Jun! (Gave her a fierce look)

Jun: What? It's true that you can be a brute the fact Horo wont speak out proves it. You know it's not very nice to beat up your husband you know

Ren: I don't beat him

Jun: You just been hitting him and threatening him!

Ren: That doesn't mean I beat him

Horo: Hey Jun, it's not good to get Rens stressed out

Ren: Grrrr

Horo cuddled into Ren wiping his head on the others shoulder then nuzzling into his neck. After Ren was about to push Horo off, Horo pressed his lips against Rens cheek then moved around to seal one on his lips getting a faint kiss back. He backed away slowly leaving Ren unsatisfied and now gaping at him, all Jun could do was sit there and giggle at how easy Ren gave in to Horo. She would never believed it if she hadn't seen it for herself, Ren being swayed by a single kiss.

Jun: Hahum I'm still here you know

Ren: (Turned and looked at her as if to say 'do-you-mind') How could we forget? (Sarcastically replying to her)

Jun: I can't wait to call up mother and tell her the good news (Smiled in an almost sinister way)

Ren; (Turned pale) Mother?

Jun: Yes, I'm sure she would like to know that her only son and his husband are expecting twins, of course she will want to know why? Should I go into details about conception or…

Ren: I'LL TELL HER WHEN I DAM WELL LIKE, NOT YOU!

Jun: Ren, indoor voice. I'll ring her now (Stood up and walked into the other room and flipped open her cell phone)

Ren: Jun I'm warning you…

Jun: Shhhhhhhhh, I'm on the phone

Ren: Grarahnadarafrasasaz! (Incoherent mumbles)

From the back room Horo and Ren could hear Juns conversation with Ren blushing at the mention of him and Horo having to do something to conceive of course but the Gypsy was the main subject, thankfully. Horo sat there smiling and thinking of Christmas day. Most of all he could flaunt off his new family to everyone but he had to tread cautiously knowing Ren wouldn't like him doing that. He just wanted everyone to know how happy he was and deep down he knew Ren was happy too. Tomorrow was going to be well lets say different.

Bye! Bye! again that's all, for now. I may take a while with the next one because I am utterly clueless to what to do now. I'm sure something will come to me. I think I have a small idea but that will only be 10 of the chapter if even that… Oh well

**.S. I NEED BABY NAMES BOY AND GIRL… REMEMBER!**


	6. Christmas blessings

**I apologise for not replying to all reviews but because of the errors on I couldn't do anything and well I'd just like to say this chapter kind of sucks because I written while in agony from a hangover and tooth ache. Painful mixture, trust me! Thanks to everyone who has given me names they are much appreciated.**

Christmas blessings

Jun arrived Christmas Eve as expected but what was not expected was Ren being Pregnant. She had a laugh about it but had to quickly retreat to her room with the excuse of needing beauty sleep once Horo went into detail about it. The hot flushes, him and Ren discarding their clothing etc. It was a brilliant idea to out do Jun, when it came to prying into Rens business Jun was champ but even she had her limits to what she wanted to know and the details Horo decided to give were too graphic for her frail innocent (Yeah right) mind. Christmas Day was a sleep away and Ren didn't care for the presents but enjoyed the reunion of everyone at once. This time he was weary of it this year due to the bump were his next in line were growing and with Ryu and Chocolove in the same place it was going to be a day full of bad puns and bad jokes and all would be about him. He wad his kwan-doa all polished up and sharpened ready though, Horo had caught him getting it ready.

Flashback-

Horo: (Pokes his head around the door) Ren, what are you doing?

Ren: (Turned and pointed a sharp kwan-doa in his direction) Getting ready?

Horo: For what… looks like your getting ready for war.

Ren: No, but if any of those idiots even try to make a mockery of me I'll cut them down to size. War will seem like a walk in the park compared with what I'll do to them if they even think of starting tomorrow! (Carried on polishing his weapon)

Horo: (Came in and placed a hand on the Kwan-doa lowering it to the table) I don't think its Necessary I have something better. (Gave a quick smirk)

Ren: (Turned to his husband and wrapped his arms around his neck liking the wicked smile) What might that be?

Horo: Home videos and blackmail. Ryu has been caught on tape doing something he shouldn't and trust me Anna will kill him for it, a dare from yours truly. As for Chocolove we have a certain videotape from my birthday party. You remember that (Rubbed noses with Ren who smirked maliciously)

Ren: How could I forget? Although the visual is blank, the reminder Pilika taped will do just fine to fill in the gaps. But I'm still taking my kwan-doa, even if it's just to intimidate.

Horo: Okay, coming to bed

Ren: Sure

They both turned and left the gym/weaponry to go to bed flicking the light off as they went.

End of Flashback-

Now it was Christmas morning and they were heading to Yohs house. They had all the presents at Yohs already because the best place to hide presents from Horo was with Anna were he did not dare venture. Even though he fears Ren he knows Ren wouldn't kill him for sneaking a peek but Anna would. When they were at the gates Ren decided not to hesitate in going up to the door knowing Jun would end up mocking him and then he would go into the house already fuming making even the glances from everyone make him loose it.

Ren reached for the door and knocked, shortly after Yoh opened the door with a wave and a plain Yoh like greeting. He stepped aside and let Ren, Horo and Jun enter the house. Pilika rushed and practically jumped on Horo then grabbed Rens neck shouting her hellos. Lyserg waved from where he was with Vixen in hand. Anna sat there looking unfazed by the presence of more houseguests but everyone else stared. Ryu was the first to comment.

Ryu: Ren you let yourself go my friend (Pointed a thumb towards himself and straightened up his posture) I see you gave up realising that you could never be as skilled and buff as me

Jun: Ryu! It's not nice to taunt someone in Rens condition, especially since pregnancy is already stressful (Smirked smugly)

(Ren gritted his teeth and his arms were held down by his side by Horo who expected the worst)

Chocolove and Ryu: Pregnancy?

Chocolove: Ren a boy not a girl… isn't he?

Ren: I'M MALE YOU BAKA!

Ryu: What an excuse for gaining weight. You know I hear slim fast works wonders on those unsightly pounds and inches

Chocolove: Hey Ren what do you get whe… (Before he could tell a joke Yoh put his hand over his face)

Yoh: No Ren is pregnant. He had a run in with a gypsy with one strange sense of humour

Jun: Any relation to you ey Chocolove?

Chocolove: No I don't have any gypsy's in the family

Tam: You mean he's really… (Froze when she saw the look on Rens face who was less than amused)

Ryu: Short pants is… this is hysterical. (Burst out into laughter with Chocolove, Tam just backed away which was a wise choice)

Chocolove: Yeah, Rens going to be a mommy (laughed until their sides were sore)

Ren: WHY YOU!

Horo: (Grabbed Rens shoulder as he was about to launch an attack, he held up 2 tape cases) There's no need for that. How about we all watch some of our better memories? (Smirked)

Jun: Home movies sounds smashing don't you think?

Pilika: Yeah and maybe after that everyone would like to see Vixens birth. Ren has seen it but everyone else hasn't

Morty: What we waiting for?

Horo: Anna I think you would be very interested in this tape. Ryu might remember it (Looked at Ryu with a satisfactory smirk)

Ryu got curious but merely thought it was a bluff. Horo inserted the tape and the images came up after a moment of plain blue screen. It was a tape recorded by Ryu. It showed him slipping something into Anna's tea.

Tape-

Ryu slipped sleeping medicine into Anna's tea to knock her out for a while; he was dared by Horo to do something to Anna and record it to prove he did it. He gave some commentary to go along with it.

Ryu: (Held the camera up so he was in sight then smiled) If I die as a consequence of this tape then I give Yoh my wooden sword use it wisely master Yoh. Tokageroh it's been a pleasure being partnered with you and now I join you in the spirit world. Short pants the only thing I can say to you is lighten up and you can have my comb, maybe you can find a better hair-do with it.

(While watching the tape Ren slaps Ryus head, this bit isn't on the tape it's them now watching the tape so as not to get confused)

Ryu puts the tape recorder down near the door so as not to be noticed by Anna who is in the dinning room. Ryu is seen walking across to her and handing her the tea that he had made and spiked.

Anna: It's about time

Ryu: Sorry Miss Anna, I hope it's to your liking

Anna: (Sipped it then barked out another order) what are you stood there for. Go start dinner; no junk food and this time make it on time. I want dinner served in 1 hour got it.

Ryu: 1 hour, isn't that a little short notice

Anna: I said 1 hour, no exceptions and no excuses.

Ryu: Yes Miss Anna

Ryu picked left and the camera was left there for about 1 minute and then she dropped off to sleep with her head on the table, Ryu came and got the camera then spoke into it again

Ryu: I hope you know that I'm going to be dead meat if she finds out. You cannot call me a coward after this

We see Ryu take the unconscious Anna out and put her on a bus that took her half way across Japan, he then could be seen waving her off. He had a scheme worked up that he admitted to the camera

Ryu: I was dared to drug Anna and send her half way across Japan then convince her she sleep walked, got on a bus with out us being able to stop her. I hope this works…

It stops then comes back up recording her arrival back. She was shouting and screaming at everyone to see who did it; Ryu gave her the crackpot story then started to try convince her

Anna: I'm suppose to believe that bull

Ryu: (Cracking under the pressure but still carried on with his scheme) Well Miss Anna who would dare put you on that bus and besides how could we get you on the bus without you knowing. You must have done it in your sleep.

End of Tape-

It cut off because Ryu had run out of tape, all the way through the tape Ryu was held down by Yoh, Pilika and Horo so he could not turn off the tape. Anna watched with her eyes twitching her arm shaking as she clenched up her fist then turned her focus to Ryu, she had a kind of tunnel vision all she could see was the target. She was like the terminator except nothing could stop this killing machine.

Ryu: How did you get that I destroyed the tape and deleted it off Mortys laptop. Where did you get a copy?

Horo: You deleted it but dude you forgot to empty the recycling bin. I found it a week later. You really suck with computers. (Had the most smug smile plastered on his face)

Ren: If I were you, which I'm glad I'm not. I would run (Everyone who held down Ryu let go and moved out the way as Anna approached)

Anna: That was the reason Tamao tied me to the bed every night for a month! RYU! (Darted after the fleeing Ryu) Get back here (Used her beads to capture him then inflict unbelievable torments upon him)

Horo: Now happy memories of my birthday party. Chocolove will like this one; he's the star (Put the tape into the video player)

Ren: I finally get to see your humiliation with my own eyes (smirked at Chocolove who crossed his arms and mumbled something about the moment he became homophobic.)

Tape-

(Read Happy birthday Ren final chapter- don't mess with Ren, Chocolove)

Chocolove was dressed in a pink duvet that was styled like a very short dress. He was stripped of all his other clothes except his boxers. He had make-up put on him and then he was gagged and tied up to be traipsed around in front of the gay bar in town. At the gay bar Chocolove got men hooting and screaming at him. He had a couple grab his rear and ask if they could take him home etc. There were also a few that purred and growled but most just started laughing at him. He likes laughter but he didn't like the men gaping at his state thinking he was good looking or cute or even sexy. He never went near that bar again in fear of being recognised or worse but Ren who was temporarily blind seemed to be content in listening to the torture for now.

End of Tape-

Everyone's sides split as they laughed at the long forgotten memory and Ren who had forgotten also about it was seeing it for the first time and had to comment

Ren: Blue really does bring out your eyes

Horo: And those cheek bones (Pinched Chocoloves cheek hard to make it go red) you really did suit the blusher. (All comments of course were sarcastic)

Jun was laughing but in a lady like manner not like Pilika who was slapping her knees and almost crying at Ryu being killed by Anna not literally but he probably wishes it was the case and the memory of Chocoloves well deserved punishment. She stood and went to put her tape in next.

Pilika: Okay have I got a treat for you. Vixen's birth!

Ren: (Plotted an escape plan) I don't feel well I… need to go to the bathroom

Horo: You don't look so good I'll go to (They both left the room quickly before she could object)

Pilika: Oh well looks like it's just us

Lyserg: Actually I think Vixens too young to be hearing such language I better take her out

Pilika But… (He was gone before she could object)

Yoh: (Leaned over to Tam and whispered in her ear) If that tape can scare Ren out the room then it can't be good. Better make up an excuse to leave

Tam: (Whispered back blushing that Yoh was whispering in her ear) really, what excuse?

Yoh: (Stood up) I have to…

Pilika: (Cut him off) SIT!

Yoh: Yes Pilika (Sat back down)

The tape went on and everyone watching in horror with Ren, Horo and Lyserg just in the other room waiting for it to stop. Yoh tried to turn away but Pilika stopped him and rewound the tape so he could see what he missed. Once the tape had finished there was no movement except from the females in the room because they had seen it all before.

Jun: What is wrong with the boys? They look ill

Pilika: Ren was the same way when he saw it but they all get over it eventually

Jun: It reminded me of my social studies seminar

Pilika: I saw my first childbirth in Child studies. I took it because cooking was full up. It came in handy though, as you can tell

Jun: I really should wash your mouth out with soap. The language that came out of your mouth, very un-lady like

Pilika: Trust me it's not exactly lady like to be laid in that position and male doctors hovering over you but we all have to do it when we give birth.

Jun: Well I guess that it would be an exception

Pilika: Dam straight

Tam: Oh dear Yoh are you ok (Waved her hand in front of his face)

Ren: I assume it's over (Re-entered the room with the other two and Vixen)

Pilika: Yeah. Horo you missed it

Horo: That's alright I don't think I should see it

Pilika: What are you going to do at Rens Birth?

Horo: Erm…

Ren: Don't scare him

After about half an hour the boys started to recover but they threw the tape out the window and threatened to burn it if she ever tried to show it again. Christmas presents were exchanged between everyone. Pilika got the bracelet she was eyeing from Lyserg, Yoh got new training clothes off Anna who had finally let Ryu go but she only made a truce for Christmas after that the truce was off. Anna got a new phone/fax machine because she threw the other one out the window at the paperboy who knocked over the milk on the doorstep. Faust got a doctors coat with patches on the elbows, Lyserg got a map book and a special hand made pendulum from Pilika, she had crafted it herself out of fine crystal. He loved it of course. The gift exchanging carried on until it was Rens and Horos turn to exchange gifts. Ren was given a small black book that had pictures of him and Horo in with all their best memories written down with mementos and drawings from Horo himself and a message in the back. The message was 'I don't know if you wish came true but I know in every single picture and memory in here my wish came true because I wished for you, merry Christmas love Horo' corny but moving and sweet. Ren thanked Horo and cuddled into his chest. Ren got Horo a book but this was more a joke than anything. Horo had been freaking out about naming the babies when they are born so Ren decided he would buy him that book to entertain him for a while. He got a big thank you then bothered all the rest of the day about what name he liked and does he think they should have similar names because they are twins? Ren wanted to shoot himself for that. After the day had ended Jun, Horo and Ren said their good-byes and walked home. Horo didn't drink because he wanted to make sure Ren was okay and he couldn't do that under alcohols influence and Ren couldn't drink for obvious reasons. Jun on the other hand did and she was an even bigger light weight than Ren, he didn't drink much but when he did he was all over but mainly he fell asleep no matter where he was. It seemed to make him sleepy more than anything else.

They arrived home and Ren had to help his neesan to her room but Pailong got her the rest of the way. Everyone decided that an early night was best, Jun because she had passed out on her bed, Ren because he was carrying twins around which is tiring and Horo who had over eaten like usual and now could hardly move.

The Next Morning-

Horo and Ren received a call about a forest fire and apparently some of the swamplands were damaged but the extent was unknown so Horo was pushed into going with Jun to take care of it. Ren wanted to go but Jun said she would take his place and Horo wanted to stay with Ren but Ren insisted he had to go. In the end Ren stayed home and Jun went with Horo. Ren sat at home with nothing to do so he flicked on the TV and got a snack, he detested daytime television but something caught his attention when some women said 'is your home safe for your children' he left it on to see what it was on about. She started going through all the different ways toddlers have died in their own homes and how babies have been injured by simple things like pens or coins that have been left on the counters. Ren looked around seeing every danger she listed. Everything was a threat and as a threat to his kin he needed to take action. He grabbed his coat and went out for…well…supplies. When he returned he began work, he had sand paper and safety gates, locks for the draws padding for anything he couldn't round off etc. Let's just say Horo was surprised when he got home.

Late Night-

Horo had returned but Jun had stayed to sort out the rest after all Ren had bought the land with money from the Tao fortune and put it in the name Tao which meant she could sort any and all paper work and money issues. She sent Horo home because he was worried, he didn't realise he was about to enter the worlds safest house… ad least for toddlers it would be. He opened the door but tripped on something; he rubbed his head then stood to see what had tripped him seeing a safety gate placed by the front door. He thought Ren must have put it there and stood, he looked around and he was stunned. The counters corners were filled down. The legs of the tables and skirting boards were padded and plug sockets all blocked. There was nothing on the counters and the phone lead was pinned down but stranger still there was a safety gate at every door. Horo walked up to the one that was in the front room and tried to open it but no matter how many times he fiddled with the lock it wouldn't open.

Horo: Dam gate, it's supposed to keep kids in not me out. Ren!

Ren: Horo? What are you doing home?

Horo: Jun said she could handle it and I could come home. Why do we have all this?

Ren: I watched a program and apparently your kids are at risk from simple household things. Any threat must be eliminated.

Horo: You can't eliminate every threat

Ren: Why not?

Horo: Because you can't keep babies in bubbles, you have to be careful but this…

Ren: What? I just added a few things to the house.

Horo: Are you sure we need all this? I mean when I left that counter was square now it's an odd oval

Ren: Of course it's necessary (Turned and went to the kitchen) if you don't like it then change it back

Horo: (Decided to leave it because he wasn't sure what to do with Ren in a sensitive stage like this) No I trust you.

Horo walked into the kitchen were Ren was making tea.

Ren: Get me a spoon would you

Horo: Okay (Tried to open the draw then started tugging like mad)

Ren: Unlatch it first

Horo: Huh? (Looked at the draw more carefully and saw 2 latches on the draw) What are the latches for?

Ren: Stop kids from getting in the draw

Horo: Erm Ren, what exactly could a baby do with spoons, eggcups and dishcloths?

Ren: They could pull the draw out and it could fall on them

Horo: The draws don't come out

Ren: (Gave Horo a look that meant don't question me) And your point is?

Horo: Nothing

They made the tea, When they walked through Ren went upstairs to get his book and Horo tried to get into the front room but again the gate was stuck. He sighed heavily and lifted one leg over but got his leg caught falling face first over it. The tea was spilt and the cup broken with Horo again rubbing his head because of the child safety gate. He mumbled little phrases of annoyance such as 'death trap' and 'menace disguised as something safe'. Ren came down stairs to see Horo climbing up off the floor but most of all saw the mess he had made with the spilt tea. He growled quietly then brought a cloth through and then fussed with the lock Horo had struggled with then gave up trying to climb over it making the same mistake Horo did. He tripped as he was bringing his second leg up but was saved by Horo who had just brushed himself off and seen Ren fall. Horo pulled Ren up so he was upright again then smiled at Ren who looked relieved.

Horo: You should be more careful

Ren: You tripped to

Horo: But I'm not the one pregnant (Smirked)

Ren: (Held up the tea towel) Just hurry up and clean up the mess you made

Horo: Ok, but I think we should think about getting rid of the gate from that door. I think we only need them on the stairs and in the kitchen doorway.

Ren: (Looked at the ground) I suppose… (Pouted)

Horo: (Gave Ren a peck on his lips) Don't worry, when they say baby's can get hurt they don't mean you should keep them in a padded room they mean you should be careful and watch them

Ren: You can't watch them every minute (Trying to find a flaw in Horos argument)

Horo: Yeah but that's why they make little things to try help like the safety gates for you stairs and rooms that children shouldn't be playing in. Not to cage them in, especially not caging us in (Smiled)

Ren: I guess we can take the safety doors off a few doors but you have to leave the one on the gym doorway, my kwan-doa is not a toy

Horo: Yeah now you're getting it

Ren: Don't talk to me as if I'm stupid (Thumped Horos arm quite hard)

Horo: (Rubbed his arm) I'm not it's just I get that maybe you haven't seen this stuff before.

Ren: Servants always did this for my mother

Horo: Really

Ren: Yes, there was no need for her to worry about this she just let the servants do it all

Horo: That explains a lot actually…

Ren: What is that suppose to mean?

Horo: Well Pilika and me learnt everything from our mother but you didn't did you

Ren: …no…

Horo: I tell you what I'll clean this up while you get the instructions then we can get rid of that dam gate, I've tripped on 2 already (Gave a bashful smile)

Ren: Sure it's entirely the gates fault (Sarcastic tone)

Horo: You tripped to so it can't be me

Ren: I managed to get around before you came, its just you distracted me

Horo: How did I distract you?

Ren: (Smirked) You looked appealing spread across the floor

Horo: Don't I look appealing to you now? (Raised eye brows playfully)

Ren: Yes but you were more… Cute

Horo: Cute huh? Well you look… Foxy

Ren: Foxy? I think your just distracting me again so you don't have to clean up

Horo: Maybe, do you mind? (Kissed Ren)

Ren: Yes, you can save that for later

Horo started picking up the broken pieces of the cup and dabbing up the tea, Ren got a screwdriver and started to remove the safety gates from the doorways Horo had dubbed safe, after the question of removing the latches and the padding. The tables couldn't be repaired so they had to stay rounded off. Ren had gone full out with everything. Even the butter knives were locked up tightly, nothing sharp or small was left without a place to lock it up. Horo was surprised at the lengths Ren went, he also was astonished Ren actually got that worried he padded everything a child could bump into. It was uncharacteristic but not in a bad way. After the finished Horo rushed Ren to bed telling him he needed rest. A bit of a weird day all in all. This was only 4 and a half months into the pregnancy things were only going to get more complicated.

**All baby names submitted will be looked at then I will pick the best boy names and the best girl names then have a vote. I will do that for next chapter or the one after that… Just keep submitting them, yey!**

**Rock-On!**


	7. Showered With Praise

**I'd like to thank Naru Asakura, Spitefire, Misty and Jinky for reviewing because I can't send them an e-mail to say thanks and Misty I liked Kyo… don't know why it just rolls off the tongue. Spitefire I love the name Majesty**

**Showered with praise**

The day after Christmas Jun was unable to do anything because of her slight hangover but pestering Ren was not a problem. She talked of all the joys of children. She rambled talked to him about things that little brothers shouldn't hear about and basically she talked to him as if he were a… Girl!

Jun: Oh you know the cramping can be very bad you might know what I mean it's usually right here where it hurts the most (Pointed at the lower part of her stomach if you're a girl who gets period pains you know where I mean, lads ask your mothers)

Ren: (Getting red) Neesan! I don't want to know

Jun: Oh I'm sorry I guess its nothing like what you feel hmmm well when I first lets say 'had the painters come paint the place red' it was quite painful and I had aches all around…

Ren: (Interrupted) Jun! I shouldn't be hearing this

Jun: I'm only trying to relate

Ren: Want to relate… go get a boyfriend

Jun: It's not that easy Ren. You're lucky you snagged a good man. You know its kind of unfair on us girls; all the good guys are being taken. It's kind of like the saying plenty of fish in the sea, well the men keep fishing in our part of the ocean (Smirked realising that Ren was getting embarrassed by her talking to him like this)

Ren: I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer (Turned and hurried trying to leave her behind)

Jun: Why brother what tis the matter I'm only trying to talk to you

Ren: I don't feel like talking about your woman troubles or you trying relate my predicament with your woman's problems. I'm not a girl I don't need to know

Jun: Oh I'm sorry (Hugged him tightly) There there. No need to get worked up

Ren: Stop that this instant! (Tried to push her away)

Jun: (Let go eventually) now you just relax and I'll take care of everything

Ren: I'm capable

Jun: Now Horo said I should watch you till he gets back from shopping. You need me little brother (Patted his head)

Ren: (Moved his head and wafted away her hand) I swear you… you… pest!

Jun: Oh that hurt (Put her hand on her chest were her heart is and tried to look hurt but it looked cocky)

Her pursuit carried on but now she started with all the miracles of birth speech. Horo came home to see Ren practically running away from Jun and her sisterly compassion not swaying. Horo managed to get Ren calmed down. Ren eventually retreated to his room leaving Jun and Horo plotting on the sofa, Pilika was on the phone on loud speaker. She and Lyserg were still at Yohs but were leaving the next day. For a while Pilika had plotted a baby shower and now was filling in the details of her plan to Horo and Jun.

Horo: How the hell are you going to do this, I haven't even got him a gift.

Pilika: I couldn't tell you because you'd crack or slip up. I got you something to give to him so don't you worry

Jun: I am having my gift delivered after we leave tomorrow. I'll call out for my surprise later

Pilika: Good, right we have to get Ren around here tomorrow but how

Horo: Leave that to me (Sat up straight accepting the most dangerous part of the mission)

Jun: Brave fellow

Pilika: Okay then we need someone to come around in the morning to help with decorations. I hope Ren tries to have fun because Anna is charging me for use of her house. Everyone else is invited but Ryu is still missing

Horo: I wouldn't expect to see him anytime soon or at all if Anna found him

Jun: Poor Ryu

Pilika: Alas I knew ye well

Horo: I almost feel bad that I was the cause of his disappearance

Pilika: Nah he deserved it, his big mouth was his downfall plus I got a laugh out of it

Jun: So what time do you need us there?

Pilika: Horo I need you to bring Ren here at about 3.oo pm call us before you set out and make sure he doesn't find out

Horo: What do you take me for, an idiot?

Room fell silent and Horo lowered his head and grumbled

Pilika: Moving on Jun I need you here at about noon okay

Jun: Yes (Clapped her hands together firmly) my mission is clear

Pilika: Good. Before I go though Horo

Horo: Yeah

Pilika: Move closer to the phone so you can hear this

Horo moved so his ear was close to the speaker

Horo: So what is it?

Pilika: DON'T SCREW THIS UP! (Shouted as loud as she could which was loud)

Horo: (Grabbed his ear and closed his eyes in pain hearing a faint ringing) Pilika, that hurt! Jun is your phone ringing

Jun: …No…

Pilika: He'll be fine. Bye Jun, Bye Otooto

Horo: Bye Pilika

Jun: Farewell (Pressed the button and disconnected)

The plan was set and all they needed to do was get Ren there, Horo was scared witless of what Ren was going to do to him when they got to Yohs. He decided to worry about it in the morning and joined Ren in bed while Jun made mysterious phone calls…

The next day at 2.45-

Horo noticed that Ren had replaced his milk obsession with squash, so he poured all the squash he could find down the sink. He then convinced Ren they needed to go out shopping. Horo made a quick phone call in the bathroom to Yohs informing he was leaving with Ren in a moment, after that they were ready to leave with their coats on and Ren now wearing his much baggier coat which he got when with Pilika had no clue still. Horo started down the road but did not go in the right direction for the shops.

Ren: Where are you going? (Noticed Horo had started walking in the opposite direction to town)

Horo: Oh I... was thinking about going to Yohs to see Pilika… She is leaving tomorrow

Ren: I don't believe you (Saw Horos hesitation when talking)

Horo: Why else would we be going to Yohs…

Ren: (Looked at him suspiciously) I don't know, but I know you're up to something

Horo: If you say so (Turned and gulped softly so as Ren wouldn't notice)

They walked down the street with Horo holding Rens hand in his coat pocket, it was a cold day and he saw Ren shiver so decided to get close to him to keep him warm. They came outside Yohs and Horo went white, he let Ren go first with him behind him. Ren knocked but got no reply so he knocked again. Horo came up to the door and opened it letting Ren walk in.

SURPRISE!

Ren jumped back and landed into Horos chest with a room full of people smiling at him. He took a glance around to see everything decorated and a table full of food but what really got his attention was the banner that said in big Chinese letters '婴孩淋浴' (baby shower). Ren let this sink in then started to show his feelings towards this.

Ren: You... you… (Face scrunched up) YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS DIDN'T YOU! (Turned to Horo who was backed up against the front door he had closed behind him)

Horo: Erm… well it was Pilikas idea and I thought…

Ren: You thought WHAT! (Actual shaking with anger)

Pilika: Ren, it's not that bad we are only holding you a baby shower.

Ren: After I said no! (Turned his rage onto Pilika)

Pilika: (Put her hands behind her back and twisted from right to left looking almost child like and pouting) I ignored you because you were being stubborn (Stomped a foot down on the floor)

Ren: (Went red in the face and started to try and shout but it came out in huffs) YOU… YOU BAKA… IF I COULD I WOULD… SLAUGHTER YOU! (Started hyperventilating)

Horo: Ren? (Turned and looked around and found a paper bag) here breathe into this

Ren snatched the bag off him and started to breathe into it heavily still looking like he could kill at any moment. After a moment his breathing slowed but his anger stayed high he turned and glared at Horo in a terrifying way and slowly stepped up to him still breathing into the bag.

Horo: Ren I swear I only heard about it yesterday (Held his hands up in the air as if he were surrendering) Honest it's the truth

Jun: Ren you should loosen up, Horo and everyone did this because they care not to humiliate you

Ren: (Took the bag away from his mouth) I am not a giggly house wife living off minimum wage; I don't need people giving me charity!

Horo: That's not what a baby shower is about

Ren: Oh yeah! Well then what do you think a baby shower is about?

Horo: Everyone pulling together to help and support the couple duh what else?

Ren: (Huffed into the bag a few more times then discarded it) Even if it's not I said no so why did you do it anyway?

Horo: (Saw only one way to get out of this with out injury) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you (Pulled off a puppy dog face and even made his eyes look teary and sad)

Ren: NO! Horo stop it! I said stop it… Horo! (Turned away and crossed his arms)

Horo sneaked around Ren and came face to face with him wrapping his arms around him so he couldn't turn away again. He gave him his cutest face then leaned his head against Rens getting a shove but the shove had no drive behind it. After a moment all struggle ceased and all Ren did was utter a few dis-hearted insults. Horo smiled at him then pulled him closer.

Horo: Forgive me?

Ren: Why should I? (Put his head into Horos chest and closed his eyes)

Horo: Hmmm because you love me (Snuggled further into him)

Ren: Not this time. You're not getting off that easy

Horo: What's that?

Ren: (Whispered to Horo) you're sleeping on the sofa tonight

Horo: (Pulled his head back) you're kidding right

Ren: don't like it… then sleep outside

Horo: No the sofa's good

Ren: Good

Jun: Why don't we get this baby shower started?

Pilika: Good idea (Smiled at Horo who looked at her in a sad way and mentally calling out 'why me, you did it' although she couldn't hear him she could tell by his look)

Things started off bumpy especially after Ryu showed up thinking he could sneak in, he felt insulted he wasn't invited but after Anna saw him he decided that running was a good option. Chocolove had his mouth sealed with duck tape as a present from Anna who had stopped chasing Ryu because he locked himself in the broom closet. She could have knocked down the door but kept saying that he had to come out sometime so there was no reason to destroy any part of the house. Not a single person doubted that she could hunt him down and kill him but for now the fear of it would do.

After Ren was settled down into the sofa the girls all gathered with Tamao on his right Pilika on the floor in front of his knees with Vixen and Jun on his left. Anna sat nearby but didn't look interested in things at all but still listened in case there was somewhere she could make a comment. Horo sat with Yoh Chocolove and Faust talking while the girls started with their ooing and ahhing along with a few awwws. You can guess why Ren didn't take it so well. Tam just sat there to afraid to say anything and get a glare but the others sure had no problem.

Pilika: You know Ren your stomach is bigger than myn was (Prodded his stomach getting a surprised flinch which she smiled at) I suppose it's because there's two in there

Tam: That would make sense

Jun: Wonder whether their boy or girl

Pilika: Maybe he has twin girls

Jun: Maybe it's twin boys

Tam: It could be a boy and a girl

Jun: Hmm you are indeed correct

Jun: So Ren how do you feel, have they ever kicked or moved

Ren: Excuse me

Pilika: (Puts her hand on Rens stomach) I think they are 2 girls

Ren: Unhand me! (Takes her hand off)

Pilika: Sheesh Ren I'm not doing anything wrong

Ren: I did not permit you to touch my person

Jun: Oh I think he's all a twitter

Tam: Maybe you shouldn't do that

Ren: Yes don't

Pilika: Nonsense. Oh I just remembered a way to get your children to be polite after they are born

Jun: How would you do that?

Pilika: It's simple you tap one side (Tapped the left side of his stomach) and say polite

Ren: Stop that this instant

Pilika: Then you tap the other and say polite (Tapped the other side)

Ren: (Jumped up from his seating position) I said stop!

Pilika: You repeat it daily

Jun: Let me try

Meanwhile…

Horo: Man Pilika got me into trouble again

Yoh: You're in the doghouse (Laughed at his friend)

Horo: Not funny

Morty: Come it's a little funny

Horo: You wouldn't be saying that in my position

Yoh: Come on it's one night on the sofa what harm could it do

Horo: (Huffed and sulked before saying quietly) I've never had to sleep on the sofa. It's… humiliating

Ryu: Psssst

Yoh: Huh? (Turned to see Ryu poking his around the doorway near where they were sat) Ryu, you dared come out

Ryu: Is Miss Anna near

Morty: No I think she's distracted at the moment

Ryu: (Tears of joy fell from his face) Thank god

Morty: Why do you still call her Miss Anna she's been married to Yoh for years?

Ryu: Hmmm that is very true my short friend

Horo: Wonder what they are doing to him over there

Ren and the girls could be heard in the background

Ren: I told you all to keep away from me! (Jumped on the back of the sofa trying to escape the cooing of the girls)

Jun: Get down from there Ren

Ren: No!

Pilika: Jun you get the back I'll get the front

Ren: What do you think you're doing (Squirmed as Pilika and Jun pulled him back down) get lost… no stop…

Jun: There now that's better

Yoh: Poor Ren

Horo: Poor him huh what about me

Morty: Well he is the one that's pregnant

Horo: Yeah and I'm the twins punch bag as well as Rens

Ryu: How is that?

Horo: Ren is touchier than ever and the twins kick me when I try and sleep. I'm laid in bed minding my own business when they both start on me, what did I do to them?

Lyserg: They take after Ren then

Yoh: We got 2 mini Horo and Ren mixes on the way, how will the world survive this? (Laughed at the thought)

Horo: Hey, hey, hey!

Ren: HORO!

Horo: I better go pry Jun and Pilika off of Ren… Anyone want to help

Yoh: Sure you take Pilika and I'll handle Jun

Horo: Why do you get the easy job?

Lyserg: Don't worry Horo I'll get Pilika you get Ren

Horo: Again, you leave me with the dangerous job

Yoh: Come on, you're like the night in shinning armour saving Ren from the girls awing

Morty: I'll step back this could get ugly

Ryu: I will remain out of sight; Anna is distracted still so I can sneak out

Morty: Will we see you around soon?

Anna: (Suddenly showed up behind Ryu) Do I look stupid to you

Ryu: (Gulped loudly and looked up at a very pissed Anna) Why Miss Anna lovely as ever

Anna: Save it, I'm going to make you suffer like no one else has ever suffered (Grabbed Ryu and took him outside to begin his torture, it started off as push ups with weights on his back and Anna sat on his back commanding him to go faster and do thousands)

Morty: (Watched for a agonising moment) Poor Ryu. I hope he survives

Tam: Oh dear Ren you look rather red

Horo: I'll go get the paper bag

Ren: YOU… WOMEN… ARE… DEMONS!

Most of the party was just about the shaman fights and everyone talking about all the good times they shared. Jun being nosey wanted to know about how Horo and Ren actually got together etc and wouldn't stop with the questioning insisting Ren gave the answers.

Jun: Go on Ren, where did you first kiss Horo

Ren: It's none of your concern (Went pink)

Horo: It was only at…

Jun: No Horo let Ren tell us, I'd love to hear his side of the story

Ren: You're not going to

Jun: You're not embarrassed are you?

Ren: No!

Jun: Then tell us or else I'll have to get Horo to tell us about more personal things. He's already on the couch tonight anyway

Ren: He wouldn't say anything… would you (Turned his gaze to Horo who had one arm around him, Horo started to whistle innocently and turned his head pretending to look at something)

Jun: I bet it's because he kissed you first

Ren: No, it was mutual actually

Jun: Really (Put a finger on her chin) Do tell

Ren: (Sighed) Fine. It was at the fair on my 16th birthday, on the Ferris Wheel

Yoh: We didn't know you were a couple till June… you really hid it for that long (Smiled thinking of how they had to of sneaked around a lot)

Jun: Awww how sweet (Pinched her brother's cheek getting a dirty look from him)

After a long talk and Ren knocking Chocolove unconscious because of his latest lame joke at Rens expense gifts were given. These are basically what everyone gave

Yoh and Anna: Gift basket

Chocolove: Bloppy (A kind of funny looking pillow)

Pilika and Vixen: A twin baby Bjorn Carrier which Horo modelled. Pilika commented that Ren has to carry them for 9 months now once the twins were born Horo would be carrying them around after that.

Lyserg: A baby monitor with dual receivers, 1 for each crib.

Horo: A sleep sheep and bed time rabbit, both play a little tune which Ren got annoyed at and removed the batteries to stop Horo playing around with it.

Faust and Eliza: Baby med-kit with thermometer, cream etc

Morty: Euro bathtub (Baby bathtub basically)

Jun: A surprise for later

Tam: A big brown teddy bear that looked like one she had when younger

It was getting late in the afternoon and Pilika trying to recreate the first time she kissed Lyserg brought out a twister mat. Ren and Horo sat on the sofa while they played the game in the other room. Ren and Horo sat together for once in the entire day in private, in the background Anna could be heard calling out colours, Ryu had passed out for the time being and now she had nothing to do so tied him up and Pilika pointing out the game wasn't fair on Morty because he was to short to reach all the colours even though he had grown he was still a bit of a midget. Ren sat and peered through the open doorway at his friends and the only thought that came to mind was 'typical', it was normal for them to be so mellow even in shocking circumstances. He turned his gaze to Horo who gave him a look and a smile. This was a similar look to something he had seen before but not from Horo from somewhere else. His face was soft and his eyes swelling with some kind of dignity and respect and yet not the boastful kind more thankful or grateful.

Ren: Why are you looking at me like that (Nudged Horos arm and gave him a puzzled look)

Horo: Like what? (Returned the puzzled look)

Ren: You're looking at me all… goofy

Horo: Huh? Well I was just thinking about how proud I am (Smiled) I mean you're doing all this and I'm scared like hell but you, you're so sure of yourself

Ren: I'm not sure at all; I'm just trying to follow your lead

Horo: My lead. Since when do I lead anything?

Ren: Good point, you know… you're not the only one

Horo: Not the only one…

Ren: …That's scared…

Horo: (Hugged Ren tightly) It's alright; we have Yoh, Pilika, Jun and everyone else all there ready to do what ever it takes. We made it through the shaman tournament we can make it through this

Ren: I think I'd take another tournament over this, it's much easier

Horo: (Laughed a little) well you were looking for something more challenging

Ren: Not funny

Horo: Sorry

The party was over and Horo, Ren and Jun headed home with Jun talking none stop all the way home without letting Ren or Horo speak and when ever they did they were interrupted with a quick "one minute" then she would start again. Ren had never seen his sister so chatty before and started to wonder what she was up to. When they got home strangely the door was not locked and the light in the front room was on. Ren cautiously stepped inside then peeked around the corner but the second his head went around the corner he was greeted by two familiar voices he didn't think he'd be hearing from. There in his front room were his mother Ran and his grandfather Ching. They stood up and greeted him with a slight bow which was returned eventually by Jun and Ren but Horo put a hand out to them of course not knowing what kind of greeting to give.

Ran: It's nice to see you Ren

Ren: What are you doing here and who's looking after the Tao mansion?

Ran: Don't worry, your cousins can take care of things, Jinni (Don't know how to spell her name) was more than happy to

Jun: I called mother in for a visit. That's why Pailong stayed here. He was to let them in upon arrival. Thank you again Pailong

Pailong: A pleasure Miss Jun

Ran: I have something for you and Horo, it's the only thing I really have from when you were young. Jun used it too. (She picked up a blue and red blanket from the chair she was sat in) It is a memory.

Ren: (Took it from his mother) Thank you

Ran: Another reason I came was to teach you the proper conduct, I always thought I would have to teach these things to your wife when she conceived but I see now I must teach you

Ren: (Gave her a questioning look but did not look disrespectfully at her) Proper conduct?

Ran: Yes of course. First you need to ward of bad omens keep a knife under your bed as you sleep and place a talisman of good fortune upon your door. Oh and most importantly no sex during pregnancy it is strictly forbidden (Waved her finger in the air)

Ren: Okaasan? (Mother)

Ching: You should take heed of her words; we do not wish harm upon the next in line now do we

Ren: (Sighed softly) No…

Ching: Ren, when I heard of your decision to be with the Ainu I was sad. I thought that all hopes of carrying on the family name were lost. Jun after she marries and has her own family will take her husbands name. So that is why is neither disallowed your reunion or gave my blessings. Now I hear that you are to have children, children of Tao lineage that will carry on the name. I now give my full blessings and am content our family will live on.

Ran: I am happy our family blood line has not ended with you Ren

Ching: Now we can speak more in the morning but for now we must retire

Jun: Okaasan, you can share the spare bedroom with me

Ran: I'd be delighted (Went with Jun to the spare room)

Ren: You can have my room Ching

Ching: Nonsense, it is not healthy for you to be sleeping out here, remember proper conduct Ren

Ren: Yes Ching, as you wish (Bowed politely)

Horo went and got plenty of blankets and pillows for the short Chinese visitor

Horo: Here you go I'm sorry we don't have anywhere else to place you (Rubbed the back of his head giving an apologetic smile)

Ching: Ah this will do fine

Ren: Good night

Horo and Ren went into the bedroom; Horo closed the door then began a whispery conversation.

Horo: Erm Ren… seems so the sofas taken…

Ren: You can sleep on the floor. I told you, you're not getting off that easy

Horo: (Made whiney sounds) Fine

Ren: Shhh (Threw a pillow and a few blankets onto the floor)

Horo climbed onto the floor but gave a pleading look at Ren who ignored it and turned over in bed. Horo let out a sigh and then did the same laying down and falling asleep. He usually went off into a blank sleep feeling like moments have gone by before waking in the morning but this seemed like a long hanging darkness and a dream formed, not a good dream, a nightmare of things that Horo feared he remembered darker times feeling like the light had disappeared from sight and mind as shadows played around making taunting gestures and terrifying whispers. Memories flooded back just like the waves the memory held. Fire, water and death. Why this memory? Why now? Why must he think of what he almost lost when he had gained so much since then, he did not loose the thing he loved the most. Maybe it's the fear of it; maybe his fears are taking form in a fear that came true. Will this fear come into being; will this painful memory be repeated? Cries come up and he tries to fight the hold of the cold water. He can actually feel the waves hit him just as they did then. He feels like he's loosing much more this time, as if there's so much more to loose and the panic increases. He still tries to shake the binding ocean yet whenever he flails his arms they pass through his enemy without even making a dent. Silent prayers to the gods replay in his head why can't he wake and be reassured that the life he lead there after was not a dream and this was not reality…

Ren woke hearing shuffling; he poked his head over the edge of the bed to see Horo struggling like mad. Clawing at his covers and turning around and around in a panic he then started quietly calling out over and over again "kasuy" (help) but Ren didn't understand what it meant. Ren put both hands down shaking him calling his name trying to arouse the sleeping man on the floor. Horos eyes flew open and his head inches away from smacking Rens stopped as he saw what had hold of him. His eyes so desperate for comfort and his body still tensed he tried to convince himself this was reality, not a dream. Ren looked at him waiting for Horo to explain but he didn't give an answer he raised to his knees and breathed shakily before placing his hands together and leaning on the bed speaking quickly in a mumbled voice but also strangely he was talking in a language Ren didn't understand. His eyes were teary but held all tears back in his eyes as he carried on with his mumbled prayers.

Ren: Horo… what are you doing?

Horo carried on with his mumbled prayers and did not hear Rens question

Ren: Horo, did you hear me? (Put his hand on Horos shoulder, Horo flinched up surprised at Rens touch and stopped his prayers. A silent gaze of sadness was given by Horo who looked shaken) what's the matter?

Horo: I… it… it was just a nightmare

Ren: Then what are you doing?

Horo: I was just… praying

Ren: …Praying for what? …

Horo: I was praying to the gods to keep us safe… I started remembering the crash

Ren: The crash, it's been nearly 7 years since then

Horo: But I nearly lost you that day. No matter how long ago it was, I will never forget how that felt

Ren: Why are you dreaming about it?

Horo: I'm not sure (His eyes welled up more, he felt alone even though he knew Ren was there, the dream had tried to take him away and it felt like it did)

Ren: It was only a dream Horo I'm right here baka

They looked at each other with Ren leaned right down so he was practically face level with Horo and Horo kneeled lazily on the floor. Horo saw the worried glint in Rens eyes who was genuinely not expecting this from Horo. Horo wanted comfort and support; he leapt up and hugged Ren tightly getting a squeeze back after a slight hesitation from the surprised Chinese shaman. Horo sniffed determined not to cry decided he had burdened Ren for long enough so tried to fake a smile and let go. He went back down to the ground and laid there curled up.

Horo: You better get some sleep, okay

Ren: Are… you alright… down there

Horo: Fine, you just get rested up

Ren: If you want you can come back up here. I think you learned your lesson

Horo: (Hesitated in answering) You sure

Ren nodded

Horo climbed back up onto the bed and kissed Ren sweetly before letting him lie down with him. His arms ringed around Ren and finally peace settled over Horo and Ren once more. Horo kissed Rens forehead after he noticed Ren had fallen back to sleep and whispered something as he nodded off, it was "Apunno sini yan" ("Have a good night" Yes it's supposed to be in his Ainu language).

**I was in severe pain when I wrote that last bit about the dream, does it show? That's why it is like that. I'm ending it there although I was intending on lengthening it I will save it and just save it for the next chapter now I have another pole for you all!**

**MUST READ: **

**I picked my 4 favourite boy names and 4 favourite girl names for you to vote for. The system is simple you vote for any boy and girl name by putting either the name written or B(the number next to your chosen name and the girl G(and the number next to selected name). If you don't get it then you're too thick to be considered lol joking hope you do get it. **

**Boy Names – **

**B1: Tomo (Means a twin)**

**B2: Koby **

**B3: Hoshi **

**B4: Aiko**

**Girl Names – **

**G1: Rini (Means little bunny)**

**G2: Yume (Means dream)**

**G3: Skye**

**G4: Blair**

**Thank you goes out to the people who gave me the names. I added one of each gender in of my own but still vote you have ad least two chapters to get in your say I may issue a due by date in the next chapter…you have been warned.**

**Rock-On!**


	8. Conscientious thinking

**_Sorry it took so long to update!_ AMERICANIDIOT75 And Misty thanks for reviewing, if you have already voted for the names DO NOT VOTE TWICE it will ruin the scheme I am watching out for repeats, thank you read on.**

**Conscientious thinking**

Morning came with an early start for everyone, Ren especially who helped Horo prepare breakfast for everyone. Breakfast went along bumpy once it was served Ren was being told his new responsibilities as the carrier of a baby with Chinese heritage. It is known that because the Taos were so solitary and cut off from the rest of the world their ways have always been traditional meaning that Ren was expected to approach the birth in a more traditional way. Although Ching and Ran did not intend on staying long they did intend on teaching Ren as much as possible. This was discussed over breakfast.

Ran: Ren what are you eating?

Ren: Huh? The same as you, why?

Ran: Do you wish the children to be born so pale?

Horo: Pale?

Ran: Yes pale, Ren should eat darker foods. It is believed that if you wish your children to be born with fine tanned skin you should eat accordingly. Ren you must see that everything you do and say from now on will affect the children you're carrying (Waving her finger in the air in a mothering way)

Ren: How does that work? I doubt everything I do and say will change anything

Ran: It can, my mother taught me that if I acted in the wrong manner that it would affect you when you were born as with Jun the same applied

Jun: Why haven't I been told this?

Ching: Jun this will be told to you in time as you go and have children

Horo: So let me get this straight if Ren were to say the wrong thing something bad could happen

Ran: Yes, Ren must stay calm, collect and focused at all times

Horo: 1 out of three isn't bad (let out an amused sound resembling laughter)

Ren: I am always calm, collect and focused! (Started to get angry but was cut off)

Ran: Ren! You must never loose your temper. Do you wish to have children with careless disposition?

Ren: How will loosing my temper do that? (His voice was full of pushed back anger and confusion)

Ran: Do not question me

Horo: This will be fun to watch. Ren keeping his temper

Ren: Kisama!

Ran: Ren! The use of bad language is forbidden also. Do you know why they call them curse words?

Ren: …

Ran: They could place a curse upon your unborn

Ren: Another superstition

Ran: These beliefs have been acted upon for generations and I intend to teach you how to act when pregnant do you understand (Gave him a fierce commanding look not to be messed with that's for sure)

Ren: …Yes…

Ran: Good, now as I was saying

The morning was mainly just Ren being told exactly how he should act but with Ren hating being told what to do or how to act he resisted but he was also brought up to respect his family especially his parents although En was a special case, Ren long ago disowned his father. He was told many traditions that should have died long ago but with Ran not being accustomed to many modern ways still believed in the teaching of her mother. Ran was taught restraint in day-to-day life was essential, she was also taught to thank the goddess Guan-yin who may bless a pregnancy or curse it. Ran was strict on what he could and could not do; everything was designated as either right or wrong. Ren was told never to go near the gym or look at anything threatening or ugly but instead was told to look at pretty things or nice pictures. Also clashing or bright colours were stripped form the rooms Ren was allowed to go in. Beautiful art was placed on the wall, a knife under Rens side of the bed and books Ran dubbed worthy given to Ren who was told to read them over the pregnancy. Ren humoured her and said he would but Ran knowing her son enough to know he was not intending to read them decided she would ring every week to check up on him and quiz him on the books. Ren now defeated huffed but got tutted and reminded of his duty. After half a day of tutoring he was allowed a break from Ran who sat with Ching discussing Rens progress or lack of it. Ren sat on the sofa looking blankly at thin air. Horo came in and looked at Ren who looked completely emotionless, he just sat perfectly still like a doll sat on the shelf. This kind of freaked Horo out and decided to check his husband was still alive.

Horo: (Waved his hand in front of Rens face) Hello, anybody home?

Ren: (Still didn't make a single move) Horo don't bother me

Horo: But your not doing anything (Sat next to Ren)

Ren: Actually I'm suppose to sit here and think happy thoughts and look at nice things (Scrunched up his face trying to sound emotionless and failing)

Horo: You trying to fly to never-never land (Smiled sweetly)

Ren: Fly where? (Turned to Horo sounding quite perplexed)

Horo: Haven't you ever watched Peter Pan?

Ren: Who?

Horo: Never mind

Jun: How's mother treating you Ren? (Evil smirk spread across her cheeks after all she had been listening in for a while)

Ren: Not now if I'm caught murdering you mother wont be happy

Jun: I didn't know anyone could keep you on such a short leash

Ren: Your pushing it (Tightened his fists up on his lap)

Jun: Why brother you sound angry

Ren: I don't sound angry, I _am_ angry (Voice gritted and huffed)

Ran: Ren time to continue, I have a list of foods you should eat and I'll show you how to properly prepare them

Horo: Maybe I should help; I mean I cook the meals as well

Ran: No Ren will learn, and then he can show you after he gets the hang of it, food must be set out right if he is to eat it

Ren: (Leaned over to Horo and whispered so only Horo would hear) If you love me help me

Horo: (Whispered back so only Ren could hear) There's nothing I can do, sorry

Ran: Come on Ren (Took Rens arm gently and lead him out the room with a desperate look on his face)

Horo waved Ren off miming his apologises to him as he was pulled away. The Chinese traditionally did all this with expected mothers not usually fathers but then again how many fathers give birth? Ren obediently did everything in the hope that she would be appeased so she would not change her plans to leave first thing tomorrow morning. Lucky for Rens sanity she couldn't stay any longer because of her duties back home. Ching made himself useful by talking to the other father-to-be and telling him exactly what his sons and/or daughters place in the family is when they are born, basically he went on about the family history and certain secrets that only a Tao knows but nothing to detailed, not all skeletons in the closet were cleared out as Horo wasn't a born Tao. The next morning would be leaving time…

Next Morning-

Ran and Ching were packed up and at the air port, Jun and Pailong were leaving with them but promised to come back soon to stay. The main reason that she was leaving was because she thought Ren needed time to forget of all the tormenting things she did while Ran was there acting like a force field but now Ran was leaving her protection would be gone too, leaving her defenceless to Rens fury. With the last good-byes and waves everyone boarded the private jet home while Ren and Horo watched them leave. Ren now relaxed and able to unleash his anger on who ever he pleased when anyone or anything made him angry or agitated. Horo and Ren went home together shortly after the plane took off.

The afternoon was the most peaceful time, Horo had found amusement in stuffing his face and reading a comic they got free in the newspaper but Ren flicked through the channels aimlessly eventually stopping on his ever loved day time TV programmes on discovery health. He had missed the plastic surgery and the boy who gave birth to his twin but he hadn't missed the talk shows. He had no idea why he watched these things but he found amusement in other people's problems sometimes. The topic on the talk show today was 'don't you find me attractive' which consisted of 4 women talking about their husbands not finding them attractive anymore. The first one was a tubby round women in her mid 30's, this woman admittedly had not seen her toes in years her weight astoundingly high for her height. Her husband flirted with other women often making her feel ugly and over looked. The husband was brought out getting a crowd hissing and booing at him. He too was a stout fellow who was shaped like a capital D. His hair was greasy and his face slack all in all he was not that much more attractive than the woman in fact he could be less attractive. Ren looked at the two and gave his judgement on the situation and in the end siding with the woman for they were both over weight and unattractive so he could not claim to be any more healthy or worthy than she. The next woman was the opposite of the other, she was skinny and abnormally tall, her arms were like pencils with hands that had long bony fingers to match. Her teeth were yellowish and her hair bleach blonde, her argument was her husband didn't pay much attention to her so she had to resort to getting told that she was pretty by other men. She was the one who was hissed at as her husband was brought in giving an exceptional counter argument to his trashy wife who indeed was far less attractive than he. The next was similar but her husband was as much to blame for she made him jealous because she was jealous and vice-versa, they were both insecure and immoral people who deserved each other. The next one was not at all unattractive though, which confused Ren until she started to explain. Her hair was a light blonde colour mid-length tied back in a very neat ponytail. She was tall but not abnormally, her skin was fair and her eyes a very faint blue colour. She started telling everyone her name in a very feminine sweet voice then stated her husband's behaviour. She was 5-6 months pregnant and now her belly was quite large. He had become more and more distant as the pregnancy went along, first he was supportive but after 4 months he started to stop being affectionate and noticing she was even there, then 4 and a half months went along and he became distant, by the time she was 5 months along he started going out more and more. Eventually he started disappearing only coming home to sleep, eat and say hi to the mother of his child. Ren sat listening to her story and thinking to himself 'what a jerk, she should think about where to hide the body. Glad I have Horo'.

Once the baboon for a husband was brought out to give his side the story but entire crowd hissed at him, Ren eyed him like he was dirt even though he knew it was just a TV show that man had really done these things after all it was reality TV. The man she was married to did not look like he was the bad kind; he had soft brown eyes and short brown hair. His appearance was not scruffy or sophisticated instead nicely casual. He didn't seem to look violent or edgy he sat there relaxed with his elbows perched on the arms of the chair. He was given the chance to explain, he sounded innocent in his words but he also sounded clueless to what it was that was wrong with the things he did. His answer to the less affectionate part was the wives hormones making her touchy, and then his excuse to the going out more was he needed space from his demanding wife, he also claimed he didn't know what she meant by it all, didn't say a thing to her just shrugged it off. The final excuse was to the disappearances struck a sour note. He argued that he didn't want to sleep with his wife because she did not satisfy him. Ren huffed and wanted to go down to where ever this man lived and rid the planet of this scum who can't even hold together a family never mind be in a civilised part of society. The final words were "she isn't attractive to me anymore", with that said he walked out of view away from a crowd full of hissing people from the audience booing at him. The women was sat all broken up trying to look calm but sniffling and holding back tears. Ren flicked off the TV and sat pondering on the program. Could a once caring, loving and trust worthy husband suddenly become a harsh villain such as that.

Ren pondered on this compared to his 'that jerk, just because she's pregnant. She can't have become that unattractive, do all pregnant women have to deal with their husbands finding them repulsive. Idiots, I wouldn't take that crap from Horo. In fact he wouldn't dream of doing any of that r he would loose his limbs. He knows it… so then could he find me unattractive but fear to tell me. No! He thinks I'm a god-like being. How do I know that? He has told me, but that was before I was pregnant… Ha he still can't resist me. He drops everything for a chance to spend time with me' Ren now convincing himself of his husbands unshaken attraction to him got up and went in search of the Ainu male. He ventured into the kitchen where Horo sat still stuffing his face with the leftover food in the fridge and reading the spider-man comic.

Ren: Horo (walked over to him)

Horo: … (Still reading the magazine)

Ren: Horo… (Leaned over his shoulder to see if it would get his attention)

Horo: Hmmm

Ren: What are you reading? (Trying to make small talk and sat down on the chair right next to Horo)

Horo: … (Lost in his comic)

Ren: Horo!

Horo: Huh? Oh Ren when did you get here? (Casually put another piece of food in his mouth and turned the page)

Ren: What do you mean how long have I been here! I've been trying to talk to you for long enough!

Horo: (Smiled innocently) I didn't notice

Ren: (Face sank and he looked a little pissed) You didn't notice me calling your name (Remembered the woman off the TV and how her husband didn't notice her) How could you not?

Horo: … (Shrugged)

Ren: Baka (Slumped back in his chair and looked at the floor)

Horo: Something wrong?

Ren: (Shot his head back up to face Horo) No!

Horo: Okay (went back to reading his comic book)

Ren decided that he would find better use of his time so went off to find something he could do. Ren felt a little ignored but didn't let it get to him or ad least yet. Horo thought the way Ren had just acted was weird. He stared at the doorway thinking of why Ren acted weird, usually Horo could read Ren quite well but he completely got the opposite reasons behind Rens actions. He thought 'Ren might just want the distance; he's always been the kind to want to be alone to think. Maybe he would appreciate it if I stayed away from him to well let Ren do Ren stuff… Horo you're a genius' He smiled thinking he was the greatest but he was far from a genius but again the opposite… he had got everything wrong. Ren over the next few days tried to renew his confidence to assure those little thoughts and doubts were wrong but he noticed Horo had been distant, he didn't come up and fuss or try and get away with things like he usually did. Ren didn't notice the little Ainu spying on him every now and then from the doorframe just checking to see if Ren was all right. By the time Ren turned around getting the feeling he was being watched Horo was gone. This added to the frustration Ren felt. There was a braking point after Horo had left the room for the umpteenth time that day when Ren walked in.

Ren: HORO!

Horo: (Turned in the doorway shocked by the volume and tone of Ren) Yes Ren

Ren: What are you doing? (Walked up to him and crossed his arms)

Horo: Huh? I'm not doing anything

Ren: Yes you are now tell me what it is? You must be up to something you're acting strangely

Horo: … (Shrugged and turned to leave the room)

Ren: Horo! Don't just shrug me off!

Horo: I wasn't just… (Stared at Ren seeing something he didn't think he would see)

Ren: What are you staring at?

Horo: Ren… Are you upset?

Ren: (Took in a deep breath to cover it up) No! Why would I be upset?

Horo: If you are just tell me

Ren: I'M NOT UPSET! (Turned and walked away growling bitterly making Horo back off)

Horo: (Whispered this softly) ...Okay… I wont bother you then…

Ren went storming around, usually he would train or sharpen his weapons but neither was an option. He had his mother keeping tabs on him somehow. Her weekly call was due tonight and he hadn't read the books she wanted him to. He grabbed the books from his bedroom and noticed one was missing. He glanced around and saw it on the floor just through the door to the bathroom. The bathroom had two entrances, one from the corridor and another from the master bedroom. He walked over and picked it up not caring how it got there but stopped and looked to his side to see the large mirror they kept in the bathroom. He saw his appearance and looked awkwardly at his stomach from the side view portrayed in the mirror, it stuck out even though he wore a considerably larger t-shirt than the ones he wore before he was pregnant. He felt a little sickened by his appearance feeling he looked odd and obese. The toned muscles that were there had been replaced by a soft large fleshy lump that stuck out making it a tiny bit harder to see his small feet. His thoughts weren't very nice 'I'm shaped like a capital D; my t-shirt is already 2 sizes bigger yet I still fill it. How do women put up with looking like they have a large balloon stuck up their tops? Ad least its temporary… I hope it's only temporary after all that weight is a set of twins. With the amount I've eaten you'd think there were 4 in there, I wouldn't be surprised if all this wasn't just them… no I'm not a fat lazy man destined to look for the remote constantly because the thought of standing up and turning the channel myself is scary. Why does this t-shirt look so small on me? Even Horos largest t-shirts are the same! Dam this dam thing! I look like a hot air balloon swelling to bursting point… When did I become so Conscientious about my looks? … DAM!'

He went out the room throwing the books on the bed again not bothering to read them and rummaged through the cupboards in search of bigger clothing. He found a large black jumper and placed it on, black was suppose to be slimming after all. He went down stairs and sat next to Horo but did not acknowledge he was there. He turned his head crossed his arms and did not glance in Horos direction. Horo noticed Ren deliberately ignoring him then suddenly TV's naughtiest blunders wasn't interesting anymore, he moved a tiny bit closer peering his head around Ren to try see Rens face. Ren just turned around further knowing Horo was trying to look at him.

Horo: (Curiosity got the better of him) What's up?

Ren: …

Horo: Ren?

Ren: …

Horo: Ren

Ren: … (Moved his head further around making it impossible for Horo to see his face)

Horo: Ren! (Put his hand on Rens shoulder not liking being ignored)

Ren: (Ren turned and gave a look of offence at the touch) Excuse me… (Gave Horo a fake sneer) Oh sorry I didn't notice you were there. Why should I?

Horo: What? Ren are you feeling okay?

Ren: Why do you keep asking that? (Sounding annoyed although he didn't know if he was okay)

Horo: Ren what is going on with you? (Sounding confused, uneasy and a little irked at Rens behaviour and answers)

Ren: What do you care? I'm just a fat lump sitting around the house right? Heck I don't want to be around me right now why should I expect you to? (Ren froze realising what he'd been saying, he then started walking out the room trying to keep what dignity he had)

As Ren tried to walk off Horo stood and tried to stop Ren by placing his hands gently on Rens arms to try halt the riled Chinese man. This was met by a show of force from Ren who tried punching Horo away who grabbed Rens wrists still getting Ren trying to knock him away.

Horo: Ren stop

Ren: Get off me

Horo: Don't fight I don't want to fight with you, not like this I don't want to harm you

Ren: you wish. I'm not weak… I'm not!

Horo: I know your not but this isn't what this is about is it?

Ren: Get lost!

Horo: (Managed to wrap his arms around Ren and get close) You got to tell me… Ren

Ren: (calmed down slightly but still tried get distance between them) I don't want to (Looked away and stopped his protest)

Horo: Why not?

Ren: Because your just like that stupid man off TV

Horo: The man off TV, which man off TV?

Ren: On that talk show

Horo: Ren?

Ren: Just back off

Horo: I tried that but you got upset

Ren: I DIDN'T GET UPSET! (Whacked Horo over the head)

Horo: Ow (Grabbed his head) d-dam it! R-R-en

Ren: I told you to back off! (Began to walk off again)

Horo: Stop Ren what did I do?

Ren: Baka!

Ren went straight up stairs and sat on the bed and crossed his arms cursing under his breath then gave out one big sigh. He didn't understand what he did either. How could he explain when he didn't know why… the answer eluded him as well? He heard the phone but it soon stopped, Horo must have picked it up. Horos voice trailed through the house but could not be heard clear enough to make out what he was saying, the phone made a click as it was placed back down after a minute or two of the quiet talking. Ren sank into deep thought holding a pillow to his chest in a comforting way. He wrapped his arms around it nearly nodding of until the door opened slowly revealing Horo holding a piece of board in front of him as a shield. Ren gave him a look as if to caution him from approaching but the signal was ignored as the Ainu lightly treaded closer. The nearest weapons were the soppy books Ran gave Ren. Each was hurled at Horo one hit the board one caught Horos arm and the last one Ren threw skimmed Horos head moving a few hairs as it went by. After running out of ammo Horo slowly put the board down next to the bed sitting opposite Ren. He looked carefully but didn't get the message Ren tried to put across, he smiled hoping that Ren would lighten up but it had the reverse effect making his frown go further south and his face more miserable.

Horo: I'm sorry

Ren: What for?

Horo: Well… what ever it was I did to make you mad

Ren: You don't even know why you're apologising!

Horo: Well (Thought about it for a moment) No

Ren: (Clenched to the pillow he had in his possession) Then why are you apologising

Horo: I thought it would make you feel better

Ren: Getting this whole thing over with would make me feel a lot better

Horo: Only 4 1/2 months to go

Ren: Don't remind me

Horo: It's not that bad, we made it this far

Ren: But for the first three I didn't look like an oversized cargo bay for children

Horo: Well the morning sickness isn't as bad is it?

Ren: No… I still look terrible though

Horo: Look terrible? Since when do you care about how you look?

Ren: (Horo struck a nerve) SHUT IT HORO!

Horo: (Backed away) Sorry, sorry

Ren: (Cradled his pillow in his arms trying to sooth himself) You better be!

Horo: Come on just tell me… I promise I wont say anything or laugh

Ren: I don't know why it's just… why have you been avoiding me?

Horo: I haven't been avoiding you, I just gave you space

Ren: Space is one thing but leaving a room whenever I stepped in was another

Horo: I didn't know you cared

Ren: Well I do (Blushed slightly tinting his face pink feeling like a complete dork)

Horo: (Still quite flummoxed by Rens behaviour) Okay I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, now was there anything else I should know about (Raised his eye brows and moved forward feeling that something else eluded him)

Ren: N-no

Horo: Really? You don't sound sure

Ren: (Very unsure pause) You'll laugh (Buried his head in his pillow but still sat cross legged)

Horo: No I wont I promise (Pulled at the pillow slightly to try get a glimpse of Rens face)

Ren: (Muffled up by the pillow) Yes you will

Horo: See this (Pointed at his face Ren looked up slightly) this is a serious face (Pulled a quite convincing face) Trust me, I wont laugh

Ren: Promise (Leaned into Horos lap laying his head down so Horo couldn't see his face)

Horo: Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, eat a big cow pat pie…

Ren: Horo!

Horo: Sorry go on

Ren: (Took one deep breath then rushed everything out) I-don't-like-the-way-I-look

Horo: What? Didn't quite catch that

Ren: (Pushed himself up to look at Horo) do you still think I'm… attractive (Got unbelievably embarrassed)

Horo: (Set aback by this) Huh? That's what's been bothering you! (Resisted the urge to laugh almost failing at one point until he saw the look on Rens face) I'm sorry but why would you think that

Ren: This talk show put this notion in my head

Horo: I think you should stop watching daytime TV

Ren: Why?

Horo: Remember when I came home to find the house completely baby proof… and who put that into your head

Ren: (Looked very embarrassed and he felt foolish) You and your cartoons aren't any better. I still remember the weeks of that theme song you sang

Horo: What theme song? (Smiled innocently pretending not to know but he did)

Ren: I'm not repeating it

Horo: Oh I remember (Smiled very widely and proudly before opening his mouth and starting to sing)

I thought that I had everybody on my side,  
But I went and blew it, all sky high.  
And now she won't even spare a passing glance,  
All just because I ripped my pants.  
(Singing)When big Larry came 'round just to put him down,  
Spongebob turned into a clown.

And no girl ever wants to dance,  
With a fool who went and ripped his pants.   
I know I shouldn't mope around.  
I shouldn't curse.  
But the pain feels so much worse  
'Cause winding up with no one is a lot less fun.  
Then a burn from the sun, or sand in your bun.   
Music  
Now I learned a lesson,  
I won't soon forget.  
So listen and you won't regret.  
Be true to yourself, don't miss your chance,  
And you won't end up like the fool who ripped his pants.

Ren: …Don't… Start…

Horo: Aww Ren, you'll always be my sexy koibito (Hugged Ren)

Ren: Hmm (Felt utterly relaxed)

Horo: If you need me to remind you I'm always delighted to show you

Ren: And how would you do that?

Horo: (Smirked) I have my ways

Horo let his fingers wander over Rens back and down to the waistline. He brought a hand to his husbands face and stroked it gently making sure to look him directly in the eye. He smiled and received a warm shaky smile back. While Ren moved around to place himself comfortably in Horos lap Horo let himself cuddle into his husband and close his eyes letting slow breath disperse from his lungs. The fresh smell of the cool air wafted in through the window swaying the curtains and allowing air to swoosh around in rapid tundra's of chilled air. These small gusts blew across the two making their hair sway and tickle each others faces as they leant their heads together sleepily making slight torpid movements. Ren twittered (Don't ask, my mam suggested the word, it sounds naff) lost in odd thoughts. Horo looked t the smiling Ren and gave a lopsided grin not sure of what kind of smile he should use on a giddy Ren. Ren lay horror on his back and while he worked his way on top looming over him like a canopy over fresh blue waters, everything flowing and calm. Ren leaned in placing kisses on hi kiobito and entwining his right hands fingers in Horos hair and the other hand grasped Horos chest as he kept his kisses delightfully slow paced but feverish. Horos became lost in blank thoughts letting himself be subdued by Ren. He started to get a fervent desire for just a little more bringing his arms around Ren weighing him down so his body was closer. With each kiss stolen another bit of space was sealed inching downwards till they were as close as they could get. Horo felt Rens hand remove itself from his hair and slip slowly downward with out any loss of contact to his sides making Horo swough. After that he regained a moment of coherent thought and sat up pushing Ren back slightly he let out a awkward breath loudly, he looked cornered like a mouse in a trap and the cat was drawing in closer. He shot Ren an apologetic glance before getting up and walked fast paced out of the room. Ren intercepted this

Ren: Horo, what are you doing? (His voice was dripping with annoyance and bitterness)

Horo: (Popped his head around the doorframe and shooting Ren a regretful and sorry glance and then gave an offset smile) S-sorry Ren but… I promised your mother I wouldn't do anything and if I don't get a cold shower now… that's one promise I wont be keeping (Rushed through the bathroom door closing it as he went)

Ren sat on the bed with his arms slung back so he was leaning on them and his head tipped making him look like a puppy that didn't quite understand his masters commands. The shower was heard and Ren perked up slightly and laughed at first quietly then it became a tiny bit louder, it didn't take long for his small chortles to become humorous snorts of loud laughter that he tried to cover up by putting his head into a pillow. It took Horo approximately 20-25 minutes to come back with his shorts back on but his t-shirt was left in the bathroom. His skin was very cool. His cold shower had done just the trick but by the time he got back Ren was laid asleep and slightly curled up trying to gain warmth in his position. Horo went and closed the window that was letting in the afternoons murky smell and a moist draught slip past the frame and over the occupants of the room. Horo thought that today was bizarre what with Ren being insecure and then the cackling he heard from Ren. Who knew Ren was such a self-conscious person…

**Sorry crap a chapter I know but I really am working on better. I have no real ideas on the next chapter but it will probably be a short one because I'm developing the rest**

**People Keep Voting If You Haven't Yet… DO NOT VOTE TWICE!**

_**Rock-On!**_


	9. Mad Scientists Part 1

**Okay we are heading into the future to the 6th month, which is right at the end of January. First part of this is completely pointless just sounded funny.**

**THANK YOU KIMBOB, THIS CHAPTER IS ALL THANKS TO YOU. EVERYONE BOW DOWN TO THE ALMIGHTY KIMBOB… OR ELSE!**

**Mad Scientists - Part 1**

Time went by and Rens stomach grew but Horo made sure to make him feel wanted and good looking. 6 months on and January was just about over leading just a little closer to the due month in May. Faust was the doctor naturally chosen to handle everything. He had made plans to stay in Japan in the nearest clinic to them until after the birth. The public may react wrongly to a pregnant male so an average hospital was not an option. Faust briefed them on the due date, which is The 8th May, and also procedures that would be taken. After this to treat Ren, Horo went to a video shop to rent out some videos to watch. They looked through the vast collection from all over the world thus the name of the shop being 'World Wide Entertainment'. Ren searched through the action and horror section while Horo looked through the comedies and children's. Each got 2 movies out of their choices, Ren chose Frankenstein and Kill Bill but Horo chose Peter Pan and Bambi because he thought Ren should experience a bit of childhood before having children. After they rented the videos a little light shopping was done down in the supermarket. The heating had broken in the store so the entire place was roasting; the temperature was very high and made everyone in the shop uncomfortable. After 5 minutes of walking around in the oven for a shop Ren was beginning to really feel the heat. He removed his coat and scarf but still the heat got to him. He was fine but after longer exposure to it the heat was slowly winning.

10 minutes passed and Horo and Ren were stuck in a long, long queue to pay for the items. Rens skin was moist and his face prickled with heat and his colour drained leaving him pale. They stood in that line for god knows how long and all because an old lady wanted to pay it with the coins out of her penny purse. Annoyingly she insisted on doing it herself because she didn't want to be robbed of those precious pennies but her shaky hands and overall feeble abilities made the task tediously slow (this once happened to me an elderly woman paying for a candy bar with pennies of all things, 35p of pennies).

Horo was just getting the items put through to be paid for and Ren was packing them, one by one the cans of food were being put into the bags but Ren suddenly felt light-headed and his pulse slowed down. The room's noises became dim, the beeps of the scanners and the hoarding of shopping trolleys with squeaky wheels and the people chatting and mumbling they all seemed to decrease in volume. After the sounds were almost completely gone the shops contents started to be consumed in black from the bags in front of Ren to the entire queue of people following. His eyes drifted slowly down as his lids became heavy but unlike his eye lids the rest of his body felt light, his grip on the can of tuna he was holding became loose letting the food drop and then… nothing. He started to go down like dominos but Horo heard the thud of the can and had already turned from his place in time to stop the impact between Ren and the floor. A small crowd gathered over the unconscious Chinese man and out of this small gathering a doctor was present. He went down and accompanied Horo and Ren on the ground. Ren opened his eyes after about 30 seconds of being out like a light. He didn't realise where he was at first his vision came back blurred and all he could hear was the spluttered words of two people, his Ainu husband and the unknown Doctor. He came back to his senses fully and jolted his head up so he was no longer being supported by Horos lap.

Horo: Ren

Ren: What?

Horo: Are you okay? (Sounded quite concerned)

Ren: (rubbed his head then turned to face Horo) Huh?

Horo: I said are you okay?

Ren: My head dam it!

Doctor: Looks like it was just heat syncope

Ren: What!

Horo: Let's pretend I don't know what that is

Doctor: (Tutted and shook his head) In other words little missy here fainted because of the heat ah I see she's expecting, she should be more careful and try drinking more fluids

Ren: LITTLE MISSY! SHE should drink more fluids!

Doctor: Now, now miss there's no need to take offence it's just some friendly advice after all I'm a doctor

Ren: WHY YOU… (Horos hand slapped over Rens mouth) Hmpharfrarrhhh

Horo: Thanks I think we'll be okay from here

Doctor: Good then I'll take my leave. Good day sir and good day little miss

Ren: Humpharfrahh (Still trying to curse at the doctor but was still being silenced by Horo)

Horo: Good-bye (Took his hand off Rens mouth once the doctor left)

Ren stood up brushed off his clothes and stared at the crowd of people stood whispering about the incident, some were shocked gasping at the sudden fall but others stood there moaning about the queue being held up even more. Ren took offence to the stares and complaints that were just audible, he tightened his fists and shoved the can that had been dropped on the floor into the bag, picked it up and strode away with Horo picking up the remaining items and putting them in a bag. Quickly rummaging through his pockets he paid the woman at the till and went after Ren who was still taking wide fast steps, Horo had to run to catch up to the fuming man. Ren was grumbling and cursing when Horo reached him

Horo: Ren are you okay? Slow down

Ren: Do I look okay? (Stopped dead and made his eyes go dark and deep in the glare to beat all glares)

Horo: Erm… Erm …

Ren: HEAT! That's all! I've faced countless horrors, engaged in life threatening situations and came out fine but suddenly a little_ heat _brings me crashing down!

Horo: Ren... maybe you should just be a little more careful

Ren: All I did was go shopping baka!

Horo: I think we should take you back to Faust to check you out

Ren: No I refuse to let something as mediocre as a little warm air get the better of me

Horo: (Put down his bag and put his hands together to plead with Ren) Pweeeezzzzzz! (Puppy dog pout and big eyes came next) For me

Ren: Grrrrr Raferasararfrasagrrrr!

Horo: Is that a yes

Ren: … (Stomped off in the direction of the clinic)

They went back to the clinic in hopes of figuring out what happened. They arrived and were immediately gave an appointment but had to wait 30 minutes for Faust to get out of surgery. He was separating some Siamese twins. They were put in the small room at the far end of the clinic. It was the biggest clinic in Japan and beat most hospitals in size in fact they had three receptions for the clinic due to its success and large size. Faust sat Ren on the table and asked what happened and after assessing the situation gave them the thumbs up

Faust: It's perfectly alright it's probably just lack of substantial liquids; maybe you should drink more water and less milk. We all know how much you love your milk

Ren: Ick (Cringed at the thought of milk)

Faust: What is the matter?

Horo: Actually since he's been pregnant he hasn't had any milk, he says it tastes funny

Faust: It's strange how pregnancy can do these things (Flipped through the chart and put it in the filing cabinet with all the other records on Ren pregnancy)

Horo: Yeah, no one could stop him drinking milk, not me not Yoh heck not even Hao himself could stop him but those little guys somehow did it

Ren: (Threw a scalpel at Horo it missed and stuck in the wall) I won't miss next time… and I'll be aiming lower

Horo: Yikes! (Covered up his man hood)

Faust: okay you may leave (Guided them through the doors and out the clinic)

Unknown to Faust, Ren and Horo someone was listening in from the door way and thought it odd that they were calling the pregnant Ren he not she also the fact that Faust had kept the records of the two locked up from all others but himself. As the two lovers and the weird blonde doctor passed this other doctor hid so that he may sneak in and see why these shamans were special compared to the rest of the clients. This Doctor was a short scraggly thing with the looks of a Rat and the smell of a hog. This was the typical book worm type with thick glasses and constant nose bleeds, basically a complete looser looking for any way to become famous or rich. The sneaky rat for a doctor sneaked into the room where Ren had been checked up on and skulked over to the filing cabinet. The doctor had a name tag that read Dr Mad

Dr Mad: I hope I don't get caught doing this, ah nose bleed (Got a tissue out his sleeve and covered up his bloody nose) Now let's see what's so special about those two

Dr Mad looked for something to break the lock and found the scalpel that was stuck in the wall; he tugged and tugged but gave up finding that he couldn't get it out so grabbed one of the others located and the table tucked down the side of the table. He jabbed and jimmied the lock until he finally gave up again but then he noticed something

Dr Mad: Oh… it's unlocked, how lucky (Slid the draw open) Now they said Ren right so where is Ren (Looked through and found two Rens) Dam there's never just one is there (Pushed glasses back and removed the files) let's hope they have pictures in the files

The very odd and dorky doctor looked at the pictures inside and recognised Ren immediately. He read the contents from the injuries treated to the ultrasounds. His address and everything was listed along with all the details on his pregnancy. The insane doctor started cackling and snorting jumping up and down

Dr Mad: I'M RICH I'M RICH! (Suddenly hushed thinking he'd get caught) Opps, (Closed filing cabinet and put everything back except Tao Rens file) wait till the press see this. I must obtain this subject at all costs. I will gather the best scientists to observe this oopsy in nature (Laughed again but more quiet) the world will bow to me and the girls will all want me. Who could resist me after I'm put in every text book and every magazine? I will be the hottest bachelor alive. Plus I'll be rich. Yes!

With that the sneaky rat like nerd that talks to himself left the room off to cause havoc for Horo and Ren.

Meanwhile Ren and Horo at Home-

Horo had made popcorn and coke for himself squash for Ren, the first movie that Horo wanted them to see was Peter Pan because Ren had never seen it plus it was Horos favourite movie as a child. Ren tried to nap though it but Horo kept waking him up. Horo got into the movie booing Captain Hook and cheering for Peter Pan to save Wendy. Ren did not look amused by the movie he just watched his baka husband jump around silly and making jokes like how Ren would never be able to fly. Rens answers were along the lines of my happy thoughts would be your death by my hands and when you fly is the day pigs fly… basically he called Horo a pig getting an offended grumble and frown.

The last Movie was Bambi which Horo loved because it had thumper in; Ren had nick named him thumper after Horo told him about the movie now he wanted Ren to watch it. Ren actually thought thumper was a good name for Horo because the rabbit in the story seemed to be as annoying as Horo yet cute and blue. The part Ren thought was sad was the part where Bambi's mother died

Horo: Aw poor Bambi

Ren: Dam hunters, how would they like it if I shot them!

Horo: (In a very sarcastic voice) Ren, I didn't know you cared

Ren: You want to end up like her eh Horo

Horo: That's just mean (Fake pouted)

Ren: Too bad

Horo: I think you should make it up to me (Tugged on Rens arm)

Ren: Like what?

Horo: Use your imagination

Ren: I see you… me… and…

Horo: Yes (Awaiting the rest)

Ren: And a considerable distance

Horo: (Pouted for real and looked like a child on the verge of a tantrum) Ren! Your suppose to be nice to me

Ren: Who said? (Ate more popcorn and pretended to watch Bambi)

Horo: You in your wedding vows

Ren: What about them? (Raising his eye brow and getting curious at what he meant)

Horo: You said "to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part" etc

Ren: Where in that did I say I would be nice to you?

Horo: In the love and cherish part. That means you have to be nice to me because you love me

Ren: I told you we should have written our own vows. I should have known you'd hold that against me

Horo: I'll always remember our wedding especially when Lyserg insisted on us having something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue

Ren: If I remember correctly your underwear was the something old

Horo: (Chuckled) Yeah, and your sister leant you her hair clip that was something borrowed and the something new part what was that?

Ren: I believe that your headband was the something new (Gave Horo a dirty look)

Horo: Oh yeah I had 'Ren and Horo rock the bed' put across it

Ren: I will never forgive you for that

Horo: We must have forgot to get something blue because I don't remember anything blue

Ren: We didn't need anything blue… Everyone agreed your hair was the something blue (Ran his hand through Horos hair)

Horo: Oh no! There's a fire!

Ren: Where? (Looked around to see where the fire was)

Horo: There (Pointed to the screen) Bambi has to get out of there

Ren: (Slouched back and felt stupid) Baka

After the movie finished Ren wanted a little alone time, he was going to go for a walk but Horo didn't want him to leave the house with out him. Ren refused to have an escort but Horo didn't let it go

Horo: Ren, I don't want you wandering around on your own especially since it's getting late (Pointed at the clock it read it was 8:00)

Ren: I am going out and there's nothing you can do to change that

Horo: Then let me go with you

Ren: No! I want to be alone

Horo: Well you're not going to be!

Ren: Don't make me hurt you!

Horo: No not this time I'm going with you or you're not going. What if you're attacked or hurt, then what? You could faint again and without me there to help y-you could hit your head and DIE! If you die I loose the three (Put his hand up displaying three fingers) most important people in my life

Ren: Horo I'll be fine I'm going out for a walk… I'm the scariest thing out there so there's nothing to worry about

Horo: Oh no you don't (Grabbed Rens arm before he could escape through the open doorway)

Ren: Horo!

Horo: You're staying with me this time

Ren: Like hell

Horo: I didn't want to do this but… (Grabbed Rens wrist and attached them together with handcuffs) There now you can't escape

Ren: (Held up his arm with Horos arm attached to it still) Horo! Get this off me now!

Horo: …NO…

Ren: I'll Kill You! (Tried to strangle Horo) You Baka!

Horo: (Escaping the grasp) Ren, do you want a corpse attached to your wrist forever

Ren: Give me the key or you will be a corpse!

Horo: Come on being attached to me isn't so bad

Ren: Oh yeah I say different

Horo: (Cuddled Ren) I say your wrong

Ren: Dam you... you sneaky Ainu!

Horo kissed Ren then smiled at his success over his husband. They stayed handcuffed together for the rest of the night and Horo even when they went to bed kept Ren imprisoned to him. After morning came Ren risen from the bed trying not to wake Horo. He managed to lean over the side of the bed and rummage through the Ainus clothing. After rummaging through his clothes he found nothing but then looked in Horos shoes where he learned from experience was where his baka husband kept things including money and his house key. He got the key to the handcuffs and released himself from his husband's wrist but handcuffed Horo to the bed before he left; the key was placed on the far counter next to the doorway where Horo could not reach it. He went downstairs to get a glass of refreshing squash but he had to wonder as he was doing this where did Horo get those handcuffs and why did he have them? As Ren placed the squash in the refrigerator he was startled by a loud crashing sound. He went into the hallway to find a few large men and 1 straggly little geek in a white coat braking in. One of the men shot Ren with a dart in his neck and the other stopped Ren from falling to the ground. They carted him out into the van outside and placed the door back on its hinges so it was back in place. It looked as if they were never there.

Horo heard this crash and had woken he realised Ren wasn't in the bed anymore and tried to get up but he was still tied to the bed, he tugged and tugged before then trying to find the key. He couldn't find it in his shoe so then realised Ren must have got it. He looked around the room and saw it on the counter. He let out a loud whiney noise then shouted out curse words. He shouted of Ren but got no reply, this made him panic. He thought Ren might have fainted or wandered off on his own. He picked up the phone and rang Yoh's place.

RING RING

Yoh: Hey

Horo: Yoh! Get over here now I need your help

Yoh: What's wrong?

Horo: I'll tell you when you get here just hurry

Yoh: I'll be two minutes I swear

Horo: Yeah, yeah just get moving! (Hung up)

After about 5 minutes Yoh came and knocked on the door but as soon as he did it fell down. He shrugged his shoulders and walked in.

Yoh: Horo! Ren! Where are you guys?

Horo: UP HERE!

Yoh went up the stairs and into the bedroom only to see Horo handcuffed to the bed. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped

Horo: Finally get the key for these things; it's next to you there (Pointed to the key)

Yoh: I don't even want to know why you're handcuffed to the bed

Horo: YOH! It's not like that!

Yoh: Oh then what is it? (Taunting voice)

Horo: I handcuffed Ren to me to stop him wandering out on his own but when I woke up he had handcuffed me to the bed. I called him but he didn't answer

Yoh: (Un-cuffed Horo) I didn't see him downstairs and your door has been broken down. I just knocked on it and it fell down

Horo: What! Was Ren down there?

Yoh: Nope

Horo: What could have happened to him? Where could he be? (Paced around trying to figure it out)

Yoh: Hey your paper boy just brought your paper I'll go get it for you before your neighbours steal it. My neighbours do all the time (Ran down the stairs to retrieve the newspaper)

Horo: (Shouted after him) HOW COULD YOU THINK OF A NEWSPAPER AT A TIME LIKE THIS!

Yoh went and picked up the newspaper and opened it up then ran back up to Horo to show him the headlines. Horo was still pacing up and down.

Yoh: I think I know where Ren is

Horo: Really? Where?

Yoh: Take a look for yourself (Handed the newspaper to Horo)

Horo: "First ever pregnant male" uh oh (Reads the paper) they kidnapped Ren!

Yoh: Looks like it

Horo: No! They are going to dissect Ren! We have to stop those mad scientists from killing Ren and my unborn!

Yoh: Chill they don't want to dissect Ren they just want to treat him like a lab rat and keep your children as freaks of nature

Horo: DUDE! Not helping!

Yoh: Sorry

Just then a rush of reporters were seen arriving at the scene trying to question the husband of the pregnant male. They rushed to the house but Yoh and Horo sprung into action boarding up the door and locking everything up, shutting the curtains and Yoh putting the kettle on.

Yoh: So what we going to do?

Horo: We need reinforcements to get Ren back

Yoh: Cool, I'll call the guys and ask Anna if I can miss training to help

Horo: No! They probably tapped the phones

Yoh: I don't need a phone I'm the shaman king I can do it with my mind (Pointed to his head and smiled widely)

Horo: Show off

Yoh: (Called out to the others with his mind) Okay they all are freaking out and Ryu is just tuning me out with his music… he has the blankest mind I've ever peered into

Horo: Okay we'll have to go to them… but how

Yoh: I could try teleporting us there but I must warn you I haven't mastered it yet

Horo: We must to save my Ren

Yoh: Okay but don't you think you should get dressed… your still in your boxers

Horo: (Looked down) Okay I must get changed then we must save my Ren

Yoh: O-K

After finally getting changed Horo and Yoh tried teleporting to Yohs house but first ended up at Scotland, then France then weirdly into the house of a certain writer in Guisborough called Lynda (Me). They tried one last time and came to the Inn finally. Anna was shocked to see Yoh and Horo teleport into her bedroom while she was getting changed. She screamed at the two trying to cover up, Horo screamed and Yoh covered Horos eyes leading him out the room. Anna was bright red with embarrassment and anger. She would have gone out there and killed them both if she wasn't so embarrassed. Tamao, Morty, Ryu and Chocolove were all in the front room. Horo rushed in still shocked and silent but Yoh did the talking for him. All the members of the rescue team were briefed on what to do. Ryu was assigned the get away driver, Morty the plans and infiltration expert and Horo was the Hero. Yoh was the help, Chocolove was the look out and Tamao was assigned the most important task… she was to prepare the snacks for when they returned.

They synchronised their watches and packed the stuff while Tamao pre-heated the oven so she could bake brownies. Anna was assigned research into how to fix the problem of everyone knowing about Ren being pregnant. Morty did a lot of work to find out where Ren was being held and got some blue prints of the building (Wow see you people Morty is very useful. Who ever said he wasn't should be shot) Chocolove was given binoculars then taught how to use then correctly, he didn't grasp that they should make things look bigger not smaller. Ryu lent a flashy car off one of his boys, so as they could escape and Horo insisted everyone dressed in black like off the spy movies. Once it got dark everyone jumped into the car and drove off to the rescue of Ren. Horo was worried about Ren especially since he knew how stubborn and proud he is. Horo hoped that Ren would be safe and would not have killed everyone by now. It wouldn't look good that a crazed pregnant male was on a killing spree….

**Okay this story is in two parts for good reasons… it's too dam long. It might be in three I don't know yet but here's part 1. **

**Everyone who has _not_ voted for baby names yet please do vote, I'm still accepting them. If you don't know what I'm talking about read the bottom of chapter 7 – showered with praise… please**

**Rock-On!**


	10. Mad Scientists Part 2

**Thanks to all reviewers and voters – thank you to _SpritsFlame_ you gave me a good idea and _Kimbob_ who inspired me and gave me loads of help…thanks!**

**If you have not voted for baby names please do, read the very end of chap 7 – Showered With Praise if you do not know what I am talking about.**

* * *

****

**Mad Scientists – Part 2**

At The Lab Where Rens Being Held-

Ren opened his eyes feeling drowsy and heavy; his entire body felt numb yet weighed down. When he tried to lift himself he discovered why he felt so weighed down, it was because of the straps on his wrists, legs, neck and forearms. He blinked because of the bright lighting all around the room he was in. He squinted so as to see where he was. All he could see was white, the walls were padded and white with a white chair bolted to the floor and the bed he was attached to was also yes again white. It was like he had been put into a looney bin. He managed to twist his head around enough to see that one wall at the far end was glass but lead to another white padded room with 2 bodyguards stood either side of the door leading into the room Ren was in. He recognised them because they were the ones he saw before he was knocked out by the dart put in his neck. Ren wriggled trying to free himself from the table but it didn't look too good. He looked at the ceiling and listened out for anything. He could hear a buzzing noise from the corner of the room and immediately wriggled so he could see what it was. It was a camera watching him and moving along with every move he made. Ren got annoyed but kept quiet mainly because he wanted time to think and the longer the guards didn't notice he was awake the better off he would be. This called for a sneakier approach but the hopes of that were dashed as the straggly Mr Mad came through and was let into the room with a bunch of other scientists. He looked smugly at Ren and then began telling all the other scientists on his successful experiments and the discovery of a pregnant male. Ren wasn't going to let this nerd Mr Mad talk about him like he was his little science experiment.

Ren: Hey! If you value your life get me off this table. If I have to get off this table on my own you will be sorry!

Mr Mad: I see experiment R3N is awake the subject is also known as Tao Ren (Pushed his glasses back up his nose that resembled a rats, whiskers and all)

Ren: If you know who I am then you know you had better let me go right NOW!

Mr Mad: Fascinating the subject seems to suffer from anger problems

Ren: (Tugged and pulled at his straps) I DON'T HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS!

Mr Mad: The subject is approximately 6 months pregnant. It is unknown whether foreign seamen was introduced or the subject back fired making himself pregnant

Ren: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BACK FIRED? ARE YOU A COMPLETE NUT?

Mr Mad: I think Experiment R3N needs his shots, Humpty you hold him Dumpty you give him just enough to calm him (He is talking to the guards which I named after an egg)

Humpty and Dumpty: Yes, Dr Mad!

Ren: KEEP AWAY FROM ME! (The two held his arm and gave him an injection) GET OFF ME YOU! You y-ou… (The drugs kicked in and he was drifting asleep again)

Mr Mad: night, night… Now where was I oh yes the subject will remain here through out the experiment so we can monitor the pregnancy then I myself will birth the two freaks err I mean miracles from experiment R3N, we must first find out who else these children belong to so we can question and examine him or her if indeed there is another

Meanwhile-

It was now dark and the street lamps were on lighting the roads. They drove up next to the fence surrounding the building and turned out all the headlights. Morty got out his little light and his laptop so as to look for the best way inside. Yoh offered to teleport but who knew where they would end up. Yoh brought a bag of tools to get the job done. Morty told them the best way around was through a certain part of the fence that was not electrified. Horo, Yoh, Chocolove and Morty went and cut a hole in the fence slipping in and running over to the building so as not to be noticed by the men walking around wearing sunglasses and things that looked like hearing aids. Morty was now faced with a dilemma, he didn't know how to get in from where they were and huge bodyguards closely monitored the only other ways into the building.

Horo: Why do they always have to be huge? Why can't they ever have small guys to guard buildings?

Yoh: I don't think that it would do much good having little guys guarding a building

Horo: Morty, how we going to get in?

Morty: Hold on, I need to see which way is best

Chocolove: I feel like a spy hey what do you call an underwater spy? James Pond (laughed at his own bad joke)

Yoh and Horo: (Smacked him over the head) knock it off!

Morty: Shhhhh do you want us to get caught?

Horo: Have you figured it out yet?

Morty: I think so but the problem is… It's that doggy door there (Pointed at a door located just on the corner nearby to them

Horo: Well I can't fit through there you go Yoh

Yoh: (Shook his head) No way I couldn't get through there either… Chocolove

Chocolove: Do I look like a dog to you? Wait don't answer that, I can't fit in there not in a million years

Everyone looked at Morty with evil eyes

Morty: Me! No way! What makes you think I could get through anyway?

Yoh: You're the littlest so you should go

Horo: It's all to save Ren and my twins so do it or else!

Morty: But…

Horo: Now! (Shoved Mortys head through the dog door but he got stuck there)

Morty: Ow Horo what did you do that for?

Horo: Just get your but moving

Morty: I cant I'm stuck

Horo: Now what?

Yoh: (Tried the door handle and found that the door was open) I think we can get through this way

Morty: What! The door was open!

Yoh: Yeah, you mean you didn't try it before?

Morty: I didn't think it would be so easy

Horo: Come on let's get him out of there and save Ren

Yoh: Okay all together now… Pull (Everyone pulled on Mortys legs and he went flying out on top of them)

Horo: Why did I bring you guys along again?

Yoh: (Shrugged) Why did you?

Horo: Never mind let's just go save Ren

Morty: Just like old times, like when we saved him from his uncle

Horo: Less talk more action

They all ran through the door and avoided the cameras thanks to Mortys directions. He also had a tap into the security cameras so he could see where they were; he came across that while looking for blueprints. They weaved through the maze of halls making sure not to get caught. First things first they needed to find out where in this building Ren was and the best place to find that out at was the security headquarters where the cameras would be located. They rushed around to find Ren and all Horo could think was how much he hoped Ren was alright, he quickened the pace trying to get this rescue mission complete.

In The Room Ren Is In-

Ren was just waking up again to see scientists leaning over him with their clipboards and pens out humming and ah-ing at the situation. Ren didn't get a good look at all the faces but most of them were young women or very attractive. Ren couldn't really speak yet his head still swam and his body still numb. Those drugs they used on him messed him up bad. He could hardly move but still attempted it. They had him dressed in a full white outfit with white trousers and a big white shirt that fastened at the back with several ties. He fidgeted and then was noticed by these girls who gasped and began talking. He tried to remain calm but Ren and calm do not mix so he ended up trying to shout at them

Ren: Get me out of this now! I will destroy you all! I am not asking I'm telling you let me out

(Random Science Chick 1) RSC 1: Erm… I don't have authorisation to commune with the Experiment

RSC 2: Me either. Should we listen?

RSC 3: You fools record everything it may come in handy. That will make Dr Mad happy

RSC 1: Yeah, we might even be allowed to engage in conversation with the experiment if we do

Ren: I AM NOT AN EXPERIMENT! YOU IDIOTS KIDNAPPED ME!

RSC 2: We did not… Did we?

RSC 1: I don't know, Dr Mad said it was his experiment

RSC 3: Don't listen he knew what he was getting into when he agreed to be the experiment now he must live with it

Ren: I did no such thing, that crackpot you call Dr Mad took me from my home and stuck me in here

RSC 2: How awful, should we let him go? I'm not sure if he is telling the truth

RSC 3: Hello pregnant male here! We must research into it

Ren: YOU DOLTS!

RSC 2: That's not very nice

Ren: I will slaughter you mad scientists, your all going to have my kwan-doa shoved up your… (Interrupted by RSC 1)

RSC 1: Is he even a he or is he a she. He looks so girly

RSC 2: Yeah how do we know?

Ren: (Offended beyond belief but had an escape plan all he had to do was swallow all his pride) Well what do you think?

RSC 3: But Dr Mad said…

Ren: Hey, I'm a girl there now let me go (Embarrassed beyond belief)

RSC 3: No it has to be a boy

Ren: …No I am a … girl (Made a face)

RSC 2: How do we know he err she is telling the truth

RSC 1: She must be look at those hips they are so perfect… some girls get all the luck (Ren shuddered at her comment)

RSC 3: There's only one-way to figure this out… girl's drop them

RSC 2: Drop what?

RSC 3: What do you think? The pants (pointed to Rens pants)

RSC 1: Okay

Ren: WHAT? No! Keep back haven't you ever heard of privacy or decency or-Hey!

RSC 2: (Looked down his pants) Wow!

RSC 1: What? Let me see

RSC 3: Well boy or girl

Ren: Get away from me! You all are sick and perverted!

RSC 2: It's so big

RSC 1: Guess he is a boy… amazing

Ren: Take a picture it will last longer!

RSC 3: Good idea, proof of his masculinity

Ren: HEY! (Flash of camera) You weren't supposed to take that seriously! (Blushed madly, the two other RSC's put his pants back in their rightful place) I'm tied down to a bed, how much more perverted do you people get! (Interrupted by the door)

Humpty: Ladies your all wanted for a private meeting with Dr Mad. If you do exactly as he says big things could happen for you all

RSC 3: Come on girls let's go get us a promotion

RSC 2: Wonder what he wants us to do?

Dumpty: He's up in his private quarters

RSC 1: Wow sounds secretive

Dumpty: Sure it does now run along and leave the expected mother err I mean father to his thoughts

Ren: I WILL KILL YOU ALL DAM IT! ONCE I GET FREE!

Humpty: Sure you will sweetie (Closed the door)

Ren: Kisama! (Insulting way to say 'you', look it up)

Ren lay still for a while but felt a buckle dig into his wrist. He felt its sharp corner digging into his skin almost drawing blood, he wriggled it causing his wrist distress but at the same time digging it into the leather straps holding down his arm. It slowly began to tear up but it was going to be a while before he got through it.

Back With Horo And The Others-

They were whizzing through the corridors and had managed to avoid the cameras but they had to leave an unconscious cleaner in a janitor's closet along the way. Horo peered around the next corner only to see two guards in front of the door they needed to go through. The game plan was Chocolove was to distract them then while they crept into the security room. Chocolove was pushed out into the corridor and seen. He waved to them then ran in the opposite direction to everyone else. Horo Yoh and Morty went into the security room getting the attention of a fat man sat in the chair but he was silenced by Horo hitting him in the head with a fire extinguisher. He brushed off his hands then let Morty do his thing.

Morty: Wow this is a really complicated piece of work. There's cameras scattered randomly all over. This was a rushed project; they don't even have any cameras operational in sector 4. That's the direction we should escape by. It will lead us back down to the door we came in at

Horo: Yeah, yeah where's Ren? (Looking frantically over the screen)

Yoh: Oh look there's Chocolove hiding from those guards (Hears voices from the unconscious mans head set so picks it up and puts it to his ear) Hello

Guard: Hello, who is this? Where did Bill go?

Yoh: Err… he's not feeling too good right now

Guard: I bet it's all those doughnuts he ate… okay tell me where the intruder is heading

Yoh: Erm I thinks he's err in… the bathroom

Guard: The bathroom!

Yoh: Yeah, the girl's bathroom right down the far end of the building (Giggled)

Guard: Okay… I'm on my way

Yoh: Good luck (Took the head set off)

Horo: Who were you talking to?

Yoh: (Shrugged) Who ever it was I just sent him to the little girl's room to look for Chocolove

Morty: Yeah, I see the guards there they are heading for the bathroom right now. Chocoloves making a dash for the get away point

Horo: Right now where is Ren?

Morty: There (Pointed to the screen)

Horo: What room is that?

Morty: Room… 33

Yoh: Typical

Morty: Hey if you take one of those headsets you can keep in touch with us. I used to have some like them when I was little

Horo: Okay now time for me to swoop in and save the day

Morty: Looks like Ren trying to escape on his own (Watches Ren get the first buckles undone and slowly work off the one around his neck and other wrist)

Horo: That's my Ren

Horo: Wait I have something I want you to do (Whispered his plan into Yohs ear)

Yoh: Okay I'll wait with Morty and you go get Ren

Morty: I'll guide you through till you get out then we will follow keep the head set on, do not take it off!

Horo: Got it, ya know you can be pretty bossy Morty

Morty: Really

Yoh: What next Captain Morty

Morty: …Well, save Ren I guess…

Horo: (Left waving good bye) See you all later

Yoh: Good luck

With that Horo left putting on his headset and being told where to go. He was taken right up to the opening of room 33 but he noticed a few guards in front of it. Yoh grabbed the other headset that Bill had been wearing and told the guards that were outside the room the intruder was nearby. Yoh lead them in random directions and Horo opened the door to room 33. He was met by two large looking guys also known as Humpty and Dumpty.

Dumpty: Where do you think your going little man?

Humpty: No visitors (Cracked his knuckles and tightened his fists)

Horo: Wow you guys must have eaten your greens

Humpty: No more chitchat. Now we're going to pummel you!

He went to hit Horo but Horo held up a fire extinguisher so his fist went into it puncturing it and spraying him in the face with cold foam. Ren was half way up with his wrists and neck now untied. The other started chasing Horo around the room but Horo was always quick. He got a few punches in but this guard was a heavily built monster who looked like he had taken an over dose of steroids, so did the counter part who now stood up but was still blinded by the foam. Horo saw a table full of needles full of something but he didn't know what it was. He ran and picked one up so that the next time the brute went to hit him he could stick it in him. Sure enough the brute did throw another punch and got a needle in his side. After about 30 seconds of staggering he fell to the floor sleeping like a baby.

Now there was one, down one to go. Ren was unbuckling his legs watching his husband through the glass wall. Horo picked up another sticking it in the rear of the blinded one so that he wouldn't bother them for a good while either and luckily he had the keys to the door. Horo grabbed the keys from the guard's belt and unlocked the door leading to the white room Ren had been imprisoned in. Ren was actually glad to see Horo but he wouldn't let it on.

Ren: (Watched Horo stumble through the door to his aid) about time you showed up, I though I would have to do it all on my own

Horo: Ren are you okay? Are you hurt, did anyone hurt you? How did you scrape up your wrist like that? Did they do anything to you? What abou… (Interrupted by Rens soft kiss)

Ren: (Broke away) yes, no, no, the buckle when I was escaping, they drugged me up, kidnapped me and about the twins they are fine. Anything else

Horo: No that about covers it (Smiled with relief)

Ren: Let's go before the guards wake up or more come (Tried to stand but his legs just wouldn't hold so he nearly fell flat on his face but Horo got him)

Horo: Looks like you can't walk

Ren: Just give me a minute, dam those drugs

Horo: Looks like you need a lift

Ren: Oh no Hor-o (Horo picked Ren up bridal style with the intension of carrying him out)

Horo: Better

Ren: No! Now put me down

Horo: Sure… when we get to the get away car

Ren: Oh no, I need to find the guy who did this

Horo: Don't worry as soon as I give the signal Yoh will go get him to bring with us. See how he likes being kidnapped (Smiled widely)

Ren: Where do you get these ideas? (Me of course duh Ren)

Horo: I don't know they just kinda jump out at me. Ready?

Ren: …Fine…

Horo: Okay then I'll give Yoh the signal (Turned to the camera and stuck out his tongue to the camera)

Ren: Baka!

Horo carried Ren off with Morty laughing down the head set at the fact Ren was being carried like that. Yoh meanwhile had the culprit tied up ready to be carted off. The only thing for Morty was left to do was lead Horo out to sector 4 to leave through the doors they entered in. Yoh was already there when Horo arrived and it was only a few minutes later that Morty arrived. Morty flashed his little light out to the darkness a few times then waited… a set of headlights flashed a few times in response. They all headed for the headlights and climbed under the fence. By now Ren was walking but he had to lean on his Ainu for support. The rat like man that had caused all this was screaming and crying but his gag stopped his cries from being heard. They climbed into the get away car, with Ryu as the driver they zoomed off into the distance heading to Yohs place for a snack prepared especially by Tamao and to see what they will do to solve this problem. Ren had to sit on Horos lap because of the lack of space but ad least Dr Mad was still tied up and gagged in the boot. Ren wanted to kill him so badly but that would all be in vein if they couldn't fix this so the weasel lived… for now.

On Arrival At The Inn-

The car pulled up in front of the Inn and Ren was taken in so no one saw him. Yoh and Chocolove grabbed the good doctor and shoved him into the house head first so his head banged off the hard wood floor. Anna heard the thud and came out from her room where she had been researching this problem. Mr Mad was hauled into the dinning room where everyone was now sitting eating all the treats baked and prepared by Tamao. Ren sat on the sofa getting fussed over by Horo who wouldn't stop cuddling him or nuzzling into his neck. Ryu removed Mr Mads gag and he was placed opposite them then everyone gathered around to see what happens now.

Mr Mad: Please, please don't kill me. I'm too young to die! (He cried and sobbed for his life begging like the worm he is)

Ren: Why shouldn't I?

Mr Mad: Have mercy

Morty: Boy is he talking to the wrong person

Ren: I don't know the meaning of this word

Horo: Usually I'm against such violence but you kidnapped my Ren and my unborn (Horo pouted and glared if that's possible, child like to the end)

Mr Mad: …You're unborn… does that mean you're the father of the experiments

Horo: They are not experiments!

Anna: If I could intrude for a moment I have a suggestion on how we can approach this situation (Sarcastic of course)

Yoh: Sure the floors all yours (Didn't pick up on the sarcasm)

Anna: I was being sarcastic Yoh; I'll do as I please especially when you're all in my house (Cold as ever)

Yoh: Sorry Anna

Ren: Can we move on with this?

Anna: As I was saying I have an idea. There's a spell I found or should I say charm that will lock away all memories of this but there's a catch

Horo: Aint there always

Anna: Shut it… I can make a charm or talisman in which all the memories can be sealed within but if it's ever broken people will slowly start to remember but if you're lucky they will just think they are crazy. The real catch is that it only works on normal people it does not work on shaman

Morty: Does that mean I'll forget?

Yoh: Sorry buddy

Morty: It's always the little guy (I really hate doing this to him… oh well)

Horo: Hey we can tell you about it later

Anna: I'll start on a charm but you two are going to make this up to me. I need help with some re-decorating next week and you both can help

Horo: Oh but Ren couldn't possibly do any of that in his condition

Anna: Hmmm you're right so you can do double to make up for him

Ren: You put your foot in it this time

Mr Mad: Can I go then seem so I won't remember any of this…

Ren: No! You're staying and you're getting dumped in the desert in a very small suitcase!

Mr Mad: Wait! No please I get heat rash and I burn easy and I … (Cut off by Chocolove who stuffed the gag back in his mouth

Ryu: I'll be glad to stick him in the trunk of my ride until you finish with what ever you're doing

Chocolove: I'll help. Hey Ryu did you hear about the kidnapping down the street

Ryu: No how terrible

Chocolove: I know his mother didn't wake him until 3pm (giggled at the funny he made…

Ryu: I don't get it…

Chocolove: wouldn't wake him till 3, it's a kid that's napping get it

Ryu: NO (disappeared with Mr Mad who was laughing unbelievably at Chocoloves joke)

Yoh: Is it just me or are his jokes getting worse

Ren: His jokes are getting worse

Yoh: Oh… Okay

Horo: What now?

Anna: We get back to the matter of my payment

Horo: Anna err… you know I would but… Ren needs me and I don't want to leave him alone in his fragile condition

Ren: (Whacks Horo over the head) He'll do it. To watch him suffer the back breaking labour will be interesting

Anna: Okay I'll be done in about 2 hours

Anna left to make this charm so that all memories of the miss-hap would disappear and be locked away. Horo still fussed over the now annoyed Ren but Ren had to admit it was sweet to be rescued heroically by Horo, even if it did contradict his masculinity. The two hours were almost up and Anna was near completion of the charm when cars and trucks pulled up front of the Asakura residence. Yoh saw them from the window and then shouted back to everyone 'REPORTERS'. A battle sequence was arranged doors were locked and blocked, windows closed and covered and all access to the house denied but still persistent reporters fumbled over the fence into the garden and spring. One reporter managed to get half way in the bathroom window shouting and screaming his questions out to try reach Ren who beat him off with a toilet brush until the pest was back out the window. A piece of board was put over the window and nailed there. The reporters were all awaiting the miracle of nature to be shown and started to do newscasts on the situation. Ryu flicked on the TV and watched the news, as the house they were in was being broadcast worldwide. Ryu sat and looked at the pretty woman doing the news report then an idea hit him, one so pathetic it was shocking. He opened a window and stuck a sign up reading in big letters 'anyone out there interested in being my shaman queen'. He was pushed and pulled by the newscasts that wanted desperately to get in. Horo saw and pulled Ryu in and shoved the other people out locking the window once again and then turning to beat up the cause of the fuss.

The reporters were close to breaking in at this point with their bashing at the door and they're tugging at the windows to try pry them open. Some were heard on the roof but Ren stayed calm or as least tried to look calm. He sat on the sofa cross-legged and cross-armed and his eyes closed trying to think of anything else but the people outside trying to make him a worldwide science exhibit for their own amusement and curiosity. The door hinges were heard giving way as people rammed into the door with a large log or something. Again and again the bashes made the door another inch away from coming down. Horo, Yoh and Chocolove went to try keep them from breaking in but it was too late the door came down and people all rushed in. Horo ran out to where Ren was grabbed his wrist and took him to the room Anna was working in. She turned to them annoyed until she saw the people chasing them, she stood and gave one of them an extra hard left hook then a threw the deserving idiot into the crowd gathering at the doorway. She closed the door to seal out the meddling news crew. Horo held the door shut with a little help from Ren. They got desperate and Anna finished off the charm. She sprinkled it with jasmine and dripped 3 drops of water on top it then handed it to Ren. He stared at it then at her, all she could do was roll her eyes and command him to read the incantation off of it three times. He read it through once then opened his mouth to start his chant. He said the weird jumble of words once, then twice and then started a third time when the door crashed down and reporters crowded around him. Horo held Ren into him protectively trying to force back anyone who came close. Ren froze for a moment looking at his protector. Horo looked determined to keep Ren and his babies safe, Ren finished the words from memory causing a ripple affect. The entire crowd in front of them disappeared right in front of his eyes, they were there then... they weren't. It was amazing it actually worked. Ren looked around to see the room was back to its former glory with the door on its hinges and the rug un-trampled. He looked up at Horo who still had both his arms slung around him like a shield protecting him from all harm. He looked down at Ren then smiled letting go of Ren to let him explore freely around. Ryu came out of the living room with a certain Mr Mad dragged along side him

Ryu: This dude didn't disappear like the rest do you think he still remembers

Horo: I don't know… Ren, do you think he remembers?

Ren: I don't care if he does or doesn't I'm still sticking him in a suitcase and dumping him in the desert

Ryu: That is cold short pants

Ren: Don't worry I plan to give him a bottle of water… after I add all the salt I can find to it

Ren had Mr Mad locked up in a small suitcase leaving a gap in the zip so he could breathe but not enough for him to easily escape. Ryu was more than happy to drive Ren and Horo out to the middle of the dessert and then kick the good doctor out the car screaming to be let out. Ren threw the bottle of water out as well right next to the suitcase that was small and black making it harder to escape from and with the black colour it absorbs a lot more heat. Ren smiled as the car went off into the distance and the ordeal was over finally…. But not entirely with out its bumps

One Week later-

Ren was sat in front of the TV leaning into a sleeping Horo who was tired after all the work Anna made him do on the Inn. There was a special news bulletin. The newswoman came up talking about a body found in the desert.

News Woman: Yesterday a body was found a short distance from a black suitcase and an empty bottle. The autopsy shows the man died of dehydration and exhaustion. Also oddly the body's salt intake was way higher than normal, the bottle contained traces of salt believed to be where the mans salt intake came from. There are no witnesses or clues to the culprits of the incidence. In this news reporters opinion this is a sick way to kill someone. Next up on the news we have mass hysteria as many cannot remember events from last week (TV was switched off)

Ren snuggled into his Ainu husband and smiled. He put one hand on his stomachs feeling brief movements from the twins then fell asleep peacefully (Who would feel guilty for killing that prat Dr Mad) Time continually passed by and the clock ticking down to the time when the twins would be born. Ren had hopes for the time but he also had issues to resolve as Ran had called him up and requested he and Horo to come over to the Tao mansion sometime soon. This made Ren uneasy; to be back at that place and at a time like this was very, very low on his list of things he would do. He refused to go back without his guardian spirit who had been with his little crush Kororo in the swamplands looking over the minutions. He had a jet prepared for he and Horo the following week, they were to make a stop in Horos village then pay a quick visit to China and to the Tao mansion…

* * *

**There you go I hope it was all right, I got a little stuck in the middle and at the end but I loved killing Mr Mad woooo!**

**Rock-On!**


	11. Like Father, Like Son Ainu Lineage

**I have assistants woo introductions please**

**Rini: What ever**

**Rinde: Woo hello peoples reading this thingy of cuteness and sadness!**

**Lynda: Hope you enjoy and don't worry Rini will be more friendly or I will smite her**

**Rini: … stifles laughter with hand**

**Lynda: I have powers; I'm a writer I could make you say anything I want!**

**Rini: Marmalade covers mouth with hands stop that!**

**Lynda: See!**

**Rinde: She has powers oooooooooooo**

**Like Father, Like Son – Ainu Lineage**

It was time for Ren to journey to China with Horo but first he was going to go and acquire Basons company, with Bason there he would feel better. What didn't make him feel any better was the trip to the Ainu village, the flight was anguish from the moment it moved to the second he got off. The retching and migraine was no joke, he almost said a bad word against his mother but controlled it but couldn't contain his stomach unfortunately. Horo patted Ren on the back and then guided him out the bathroom and out the swarming airport. Ren was still pale when they got a taxi and arrived at the path where they had been months before. The path seemed longer to Ren then again he still felt really ill and with the extra weight I suppose it was bound to be more tedious. The two soon passed a spot they both recognised, it was where the gypsy tent was and yes it was still there but again the closed sign was placed outside. Horo took a sneak peek in and not a single soul to be seen

They worked there way all the down to the swamp lands that were still growing bigger as the people worked on them. Horo lead Ren through the land to the little haven hidden from open view. There the Minution's were seen playing around and rejoicing at the sight of Horos return. Bason was not far off chatting away with all the little spirits looking content. He was glad to hear Ren but when he turned he was shocked stiff (Ironic, seems so he's dead). His face was priceless making Horo laugh but Kororo soon showed up and gave the same look. Ren stood there cross-armed tapping his foot on the floor trying not to blush. Bason didn't want to comment but he was curious at the cause of Rens erm weight gain.

Bason: Erm young master did you put on a little weight…

Ren: Oh you mean this no Bason I have always been this size (Voice dripping with Sarcasm and embarrassment) what do you think!

Bason: Well err erm a-em I…

Horo: Don't worry Bason Rens just… pregnant (Smiled)

Bason: (Perplexed look and shocked) He's… pregnant… young master?

Ren: Yes, he's telling the truth it was thanks to that dam gypsy

Horo: Why does everyone give her all the credit? It was my little soldiers who did all the marching

Kororo: Kor-koro-oro

Horo: Yep, they are, both of them

Bason: Both?

Horo: Twins (Smiled even broader)

Bason: I am very happy for you both (Bowed and started talking to Kororo in a very fast little chatty hyper happy voice)

Ren: (Leaned over to Horo) What are they saying?

Horo: They are talking too quick but something about the twins and us… I think

Ren: Bason

Bason: Yes Master Ren

Horo: We were wondering if you would come with us to Tao mansion?

Ren: We will bring you straight back here after

Bason: naturally I would be honoured it is a very stirring occasion for us all

Kororo: (Looked sad and felt snubbed) Kor-oro-ko!

Bason: Ren she said what about her?

Ren: She can come if she wishes

Horo: For sure! Your coming too, I would never leave you behind on your own

Kororo: KORORO (Hugged Horo who hugged back)

Bason: So I take it we are departing today

Ren: No Pilika heard and now has some sort of surprise for Horo

Horo: Yikes I forgot we better make tracks everyone say your good-byes…

Everyone said their good-byes and then went back down the path were they were picked up by the taxi and taken to Pilikas house for a nights rest and what ever surprise she had arranged. They pulled up in front of the house and walked to the door and Horo was about to knock when the door flung open shocking Ren and Horo but Horo was way more surprised especially because of who opened the door…

Horo: Mom!

Horos Mom: Horo, how long has it been?

Horo: Well how long have Ren and I been married?

Ren: Six and a half years

Horos Mom: Oh that old argument it was nothing, I mean my son left home, refused to marry a girl from the village and THEN he told me he was gay dashing my hopes of any grandchildren from my only son… that's old news (She smiled unbelievably sweetly through out)

Horo: Well its nice to hear you accept me

Horos Mom: Of course I do... but are you sure you're happy

Horo: YES!

Horos Mom: Okay then… what ever makes my boy happy. You must be Ren (Turned to Ren with the biggest smile you ever seen) So glad to meet you finally; I don't think we have ever met have we?

Ren: …No… (Had his hand shook vigorously then pulled into the house with Horo following)

Horos Mom: EVERYONE REN AND HORO ARE HERE!

Pilika: Horo you're late, you were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!

Horo: Err sorry

Horos Mom: Oh you have to say hi to Horos father he is eager to meet you (She pulled Ren away with her and Horo tried to follow but Pilika was still giving Horo a telling off not letting him leave till she finished)

Horos Mom pulled Ren into the next room where a man was sat at the dinning table sipping tea slowly with his eyes closed looking uninterested. Eager wasn't the word she really should have used because he looked as if he was trying real hard to ignore the other presences in the room. Ren soon realised whom in his family Horo got his looks from but with maturity, dignity and a full beard. The bright and breezy women pushed Ren into a sitting position getting a dirty look which she ignored, her misleading glee was the most annoying thing Ren had witnessed in a long time even more so than Horos sleep talking (Kimbob that was you that got that in my head). The man finally acknowledged Rens presence with a fleeting look over the smaller and much younger Chinese man. Not so soon after Horo came taking a quick look over the room and saw his very distinguished looking father.

Horo: Dad?

Horos Dad: (Suddenly more jolly and energetic smiling at his son) Horo what a pleasant sight it is to see you back here again

Horo: I've been back a few times (Sat next to Ren)

Horos Mom: Yes well we heard from Pilika you had but it's so rare we ever get to see you (So sweet and motherly in appearance)

Horo: Erm sorry I guess

Horos Dad: Well don't just sit there introduce me to your (Coughed and then sighed) … Husband

Horo: Sure (Gave his father a displeased look) this is Ren; I told you about him over the phone remember

Horos Mom: I thought you said he was a grand warrior; he's so small framed and… fragile looking (Ren crossed his arms and glared at her but said nothing knowing they were Horos parents)

Horo: … (Sensed Rens discomposure and irritation)

Horos Dad: Tell you what dear you take Ren to see Pilika and Vix while I have a friendly chat with our son

Horo: Okay honey, come on Ren Pilika will be thrilled to spend time with you

Ren: Horo? (He got a nod off Horo in return signalling him to go ahead)

After Ren and Horos Mom left and closed the door softly on the way out the two remaining in the room began to have a father son talk.

Horo: So… what did you want to talk to me about?

Horos Dad: I guess I owe you an apology, I know our last conversation wasn't exactly encouraging or fatherly

Horo: You can say that again

Horos Dad: I'm trying to say I'm sorry so are you satisfied now?

Horo: Sure but its not me you really should say sorry to. To add to the fact my parents didn't show up to my wedding because they didn't like him they sent pictures of girls to me to try make me leave him… which I would never do!

Horos Dad: Okay I get it, you're in love but you couldn't blame me for being disappointed

Horo: Yes I could (Obviously ticked off but tried to sound composed)

Horos Dad: When you have kids you'll understand

Horo: I'm going to have kids with Ren and we will be good parents… who will love them no matter what

Horos Dad: Just because we had a disagreement does not mean we stopped loving you

Horo: How could you love me yet not accept me

Horos Dad: I do accept you… it's just that Ren person I don't accept

Horo: You have only just met Ren for the first time and you didn't even acknowledge his existence never mind talk to him! (Horo growing increasingly infuriated)

Horos Dad: Well it's not everyday that a man has to be nice to his sons husband (Whispered the next part) especially a pregnant one

Horo: (Calmed down a smidge and sat down making a decision) you know what it's not as if Ren cares what you think so why should I? (Was going to stand to leave but was disrupted by his father's words)

Horos Dad: Wait

Horo: What?

Horos Dad: I didn't mean to be so stubborn. I want to be part of your life and my grandchildren's.

Horo: Then you know what you need to do

Horos Dad: Yes I do. I promise I will do my best to make Ren feel welcome in our family unit

Horo: Exactly

Horos Dad: As long as you're happy

Horo: I am

Pilikas voice could be heard from the kitchen she was hopping mad about something. Horo dared to investigate with his dad following behind hesitantly. Horo opened the door to see Lyserg on the floor Ren hovering above him with a book in his hand holding it as if to strike Lyserg over the head from where he was on the floor. Lyserg was protecting his face with his arms and Pilika was babbling at a very high speed and aggravatingly high-pitched tone of voice. Horos Mother stood at the side looking quite shocked and bewildered. Ren on the other hand looked agitated, uncontrolled and ready to pound Lyserg for some reason. Horo approached Ren vigilantly trying to slowly reach for the book before Ren could strike once more. He managed to grasp the book but Ren did not let go of it he just tightened his grip and pulled the book to himself as if to say 'I wont hit him again with the book' but Horo backed Ren away from Lyserg before letting go off the book and allowing Ren to keep it in his grasp. Everything calmed for a second before Horo finally asked what was going on. Ren glared at Lyserg, then at Pilika but after all that gave Horo a sharp blow to the back of the head with the book.

Horo: Ow what was that for? (Rubbed the back of his head)

Ren: What was what (Hit him again on the top of his head) That?

Horo: Ren geese! What did I do to deserve that? (Rubbed his head with both hands)

Ren: (Shoved the book into Horos torso) This!

Horo: What? (Took the book and looked at the front cover, it said 'diary' he immediately recognised it) My diary? How did you get hold of this?

Ren: Me! How did they get hold of it don't you mean? Lyserg here had been reading it… Along with your sister

Horo: Pilika! Lyserg!

Pilika: Hey I'm your sister! Besides why did you keep a diary?

Horo: I-I... a... err…well… It's… none of your business

Pilika: I think it was someone's crush record

Horo: Was not!

Pilika: I found it in my stuff after I moved back to the village with Lyserg. All it is practically is everything you and Ren EVER did… in agonizing detail

Lyserg: I don't know why he hit me I didn't start it

Horo: I can't believe what a sneak I have for a sister

Ren: I can't believe the things you written in there!

Horo: Well… it's a diary (ferociously glared at Pilika) it's SUPPOSED to be PRIVATE!

Pilika: Aww well I thought it was cute maybe mom would like to know what you guys get up to

Ren: (Turned a pasty white colour) …Gods…

Horo: Don't you ever even THINK about it

Pilika: (Stuck out her tongue) I got better things to think about… one of them Ren beat up with your hentai diary

Horos Mom: You both haven't changed much; I thought the shaman tournament taught you both to get along

Horo: It taught Pilika ways to force me to comply to her every command

Pilika: I trained you so you could win, maybe if you did as I said instead of finding ways to slack off then you could have been shaman king right now

Horos Dad: What have I told you regarding to 'what ifs'?

Horo and Pilika: Never say 'what if' but 'what is', never focus on what you don't have but what you do have

Horos Mom: Good now Pilika you can help me prepare dinner, we must celebrate the reunion of our little family unit. Oh I will cook everything I know

Pilika: Yes Mom

Pilika was dragged away to help with dinner and all Ren could do was stand and feel uncomfortable dealing with Horos family was not to be an easy task for him, especially when they are such peaceful people or so he thought…

The dinner was large to say the least, they couldn't fit everything on the table so had to get stools and the coffee table to stack food on. Eating on the table was cramped but Ren was determined to eat off his plate but Horos dad and Horo didn't want to waste table space with that they just grabbed from the plates set out for everyone to pick their food from. It was clear to everyone Horo also got his table manners from his father. The tense atmosphere was almost gone but still the mother kept this utterly false cheerfulness, sort of resembling the kind Pilika had when dealing with Horo when he acted out in public. Horo joked around with his dad and in return his dad joked around with him. Each of these strange Ainu were alike in most ways, there were differences but you could tell just by looking at them that they were related but the second they opened their mouths it was evident they were father and son. Ren didn't talk much except to answer briefly the few questions launched his way, he was just to fixated on the resemblances of this family to each other. Dinner went a lot better than anyone had actually ever believed primarily because the parents treaded so lightly when dealing with the issue of the pregnancy and the reality Ren was indeed a boy. It wasn't long before everyone packed in and headed for bed, The parents went home to sleep because they were only a short walk away in addition the fact there son and his pregnant significant other were sleeping in the only spare room pushed them to leave in view of the fact that it would be more than tense for them all.

In The Spare Bedroom-

Ren and Horo had just got ready for bed but the peculiar Ainu with blue hair decided it would be worthwhile to start a little project. Ren climbed into bed and watched for a few minutes while Horo cut, paste and coloured in some sort of diagram or document. He had his tongue sticking out ever so slightly focusing on his snipping and gluing. After a short while he held it up looking at it happily. He packed everything away but by now Ren had tired of watching his other half make some sort of calendar with glitter-glue and cut up pictures. Horo made sure nothing was left on the carpet because Pilika or Ren would surely kill him if he did. Horo jumped on the bed like it was Christmas morning and he wanted to open his gifts. He nudged Rens arm who had been doing a first-rate job of pretending to be asleep but now was forced to look at whatever arts and crafts Horo had worked on. Horo held up a funny looking calendar that was incorrect anyway with months missing and starting from the wrong dates never mind the missing days in the top month, it had a picture Ren and Horo on the top along with pictures of random things out of magazines Horo had taken a likings to.

Horo: Guess what it is

Ren: Why?

Horo: Just guess

Ren: Okay. It's a complete muck up of a calendar (Tried to sleep)

Horo: Nope

Ren: …okay then I don't know what it is

Horo: It's a baby schedule

Ren: …

Horo: See that is the day the twins were conceived (Pointed to the top of the schedule) then there's the due date Faust gave us (Pointed at a place nearing the bottom of the agenda)

Ren: Faust said May 8th not the 18th (Noticing the mistake Horo made)

Horo: Ooops (Ran to the box got a pen and corrected his mistake) My mistake

Ren: You seem to make a lot of those

Horo: As my dad always said mistakes are there to learn from

Ren: I noticed you and your dad have a lot in common, from your weird smile to that blue hair

Horo: You know what they say like father, like son

Ren: Not everyone turns out like his or her fathers

Horo: You always inherit something but I guess not always

Ren: Just go to sleep Horo

Horo: But I'm not sleepy

Ren: I don't care just don't bother me

Horo: But I have no one to talk to

Ren: Too bad (Laid down on his side facing away from the pouting Horo)

Horo: Fine, I'll just find something else to make (Went and flipped through magazines and stuff to make a collage)

Ren: Good-night (Drifted off to sleep eventually)

Rens dream-

Rens dreamt of the Tao mansion but it had changed slightly, a laugh echoed through the corridors, which was extremely unusual especially since this laughter was innocent and juvenile. It was definitely a child laughing but what child ventures to the Tao mansion and has time to laugh about it. Ren stepped to the room it was coming from but saw on the back of a kid that was playing with something finding amusement out of it. Ren slipped in the room and looked at the back of this child still but did not approach because it felt like there was a barrier or glass wall stopping him from moving from his station in the room. Loud footsteps came down the hall and the child suddenly gasped and stooped the childlike laughter silenced by the trudge of something coming to the room.

The door burst open and a figure came in looking angry and cruel. Ren immediately recognised his own face but only glimpsed at his own face briefly as the fierce enraged looking image of himself stormed over to the child looming over the defenceless adolescent before striking down with furious swipes causes cries to escape the kid's mouth. Ren witnessed this little child be beaten by himself. Words leaked from his own mouth, words that weren't his yet he spoke as if they were. En's words were falling from his lips. The Childs tears and cries only made things worse as the laughter and childlike nature was swiped away with every blow to the fragile body. It was tragic to see himself do these things, to want to stop himself yet unable to do so. The youth's tears only resulted in taunts and angry shouts for him to decline letting those tears fall. The child could be heard breathing now but the movements were stopped. Alive yet dead at the same time. Just like he was when young, just like his father was when he was young leading back through out time. Rens dream self still loomed over this child uttering a few words in a bitter, resentful way "No child of mine will ever laugh or cry, they only show your weak… destroy or be destroyed". Those words were like knives digging at Rens heart making him let tears fall because the child there was his own and unable to let tears fall from the small eyes that looked so much like Horos it hurt. This act was inhuman, that child was part of him and Horo and he was a threat to it. To both of them…

End Of Rens Dream-

Ren started to cry in his sleep, after some small tears formed his body shook and violent sobs followed. Horo could hear these distraught sounds from his position on the floor picking up bits of paper and finishing off his tiding. He put the bits in the bin as he passed to go see what was going on with Ren. His eyes looked over Rens body and his hands slowly lifted the sheets back do Rens face was visible. Tears fell creating a river of pure misery from Rens very essence; Horo held his breathe momentarily out of disbelief and fright. Ren had cried before but not like this, not so desperately or mournfully. Horo quickly shook Ren trying to break him from his nightmare. Rens eyes came upon and his body tensed further. The tears still left his eyes making tracks down his face. Ren saw blue eyes, the kind of eyes that always made him feel safe and warm but those eyes were too much like the Childs… too much like the thing he could destroy.

Horo Looked over Ren who was still crying fiercely even though he was awake. Horo felt tears come to his eyes because it was such a horrible thing for him to see. How could a dream cause so much damage and despair that it brought someone like Ren down to this level of irrepressible sobs. Horo pulled Ren close into his chest trying to sooth and contain the sobs that still arose from Ren. Ren felt the warmth and almost calmed for a second before realising what he was, Ren saw himself as the threat now and he needed to abolish all threats no matter what it entailed. Ren pushed Horo away violently letting sour and cruel words again leek out from his mouth

Ren: (Pushed at Horo to let go of him) Don't touch me! (These words were hissed nastily)

Horo: Ren, I-e, Ren what's wrong? (Tried to again comfort by offering the security of his warm embrace)

Ren: (Kept his distance not wanting to cause him pain but not knowing how else he could save him) I don't want you to touch me

Horo: Ren, why don't you want me to touch you? (His voice shaken with uncertainty and grief, tears were ready to drop at the next blow Ren was to serve)

Ren: (Still keeping his sullenness and unsteady voice) I need to sleep (Put his head down on the pillow but face away from Horo pulling to the other side of the bed so Horo could not be close)

Horo: (The tears fell and kept falling not knowing why Ren had been so harsh and hateful towards him) … Ren… (This was almost in audible)

Horo didn't know what to do, he lifted a hand to put it on Rens shoulder to try ease his partner but after the first few times he tried to touch Ren it made things worse. Horos hand stopped its approach and came to Horos face wiping away tears that came from the inflicted wound. Horo laid down and hugged into himself looking in the other direction because the back of Rens head was too excruciating to look at even for a short instant. The question why comes to mind but the phrase 'like father, like son' could be the answer to all of this…

**Rinde: That was cruel**

**Lynda: I know I feel so guilty cries**

**Rini: You call that cruel… sad maybe**

**Lynda: No one asked you**

**Rini: Didn't need you to ask for me to give my opinion!**

**Lynda: Touchy**

**Rinde: Read and Review… can I say it Lynda Please! Please! Please! Begs**

**Lynda: Sure**

**Rinde: ROCK-ON!**


	12. Like Father, Like Son Tao Lineage

**I Lynda got stressed out completely so have partnered up with someone so they could help me with the remaining chapters and of course Kimbob helped me throughout the entirety of this story so I must bow to her bows and applauds woo. My partner hasn't got any stories posted** **yet but hopefully this will encourage her to do some. Her name is Savannah Jones **

**Like Father, Like Son – Tao Lineage**

Morning-

It was an early start for Horo and Ren. When Horo woke up he wasn't sure what he'd see when he turned around but after a moments pause he turned around to find an empty space where Ren was. The pillow was still damp from fresh tears, Ren had been crying most the night but hid it from Horo. It was such a blow to Horos heart his breathes stopped while tears were pulled back into his own eyes. He got out of Bed and put on fresh clothes. It wasn't long before they would be going to China and the Tao Mansion. Horos heart still felt broken but he decided not to let Ren know that, it must have been a really bad nightmare for Ren to go full out like that, the sobs and distressed looks. It was so very unlike Ren in every way, to push Horo away like that and cry so hard and for so long.

Horo went down stairs quietly knowing Pilika and Lyserg wouldn't be awake for a few hours ad least. He crept through each room looking for Ren but soon found him sat with his back to the door on the floor in the front room. He wasn't doing anything; he just sat peacefully reading a book he must of found laying around and he probably only started reading it as a distraction, Horo knew when Ren was upset he would find things to keep his mind occupied. Horo wanted nothing more than to show compassion and understanding but he didn't understand and Ren rejected any form of affection last night. Horo let his nature take the lead and he slowly slipped in and sat behind Ren. Before Ren even became aware of it Horo had already put his arms around the back of Ren hugging him securely yet devotedly. Ren didn't try looking behind himself because Horo eyes were too painful to peek in. How could you look someone you love in the eye when you're the biggest threat to their children? It made him feel sick but Horos warmth couldn't be turned away, it was needed to lock away the words of Rens father, En's words. Horo kept his position behind Ren who didn't try to move away just let himself be embraced; he closed his eyes and sank back into strong shoulders. He half turned but only so he could put his face into Horos clothing and stop any eye contact happening if Horo decided to turn him around. Horos heart lightened by this letting his own eyes close and his head sit on Rens. They were not there for long when a knock at the door was heard. Ren took himself out of Horos refuge to allow him to open the door. When Horo did his parents started waving and greeting their son. He smiled at them but it was lacking emotion behind it. They were going to see Ren and Horo off from the airport; they felt they owed it to them after all the years of silent denial. Lyserg and Pilika were woken and then a quick breakfast. Horo and Ren sat side by side because they didn't want to look at each other from across the table, they both looked tired and false assumptions were made to as why they were both lacking in sleep. Pilika joked about how they must have been recreating some memories from Horos diary. Straight after breakfast the airport.

Airport-

Pilika waved and jumped around while Lyserg stood by her side looking devastated that he had actual been made to leave the house in that baby Bjorn Carrier Pilika had bought (If you don't know what that is it's a thing you can wear with your kids placed in so you don't have to carry them in your arms). Horo and Ren worked on a smile while they waved to the odd couple, their daughter and Horos parents. The mother lost some of her insane perk but not completely. The plane was boarded and along with Kororo and Bason the two set off. Bason and Kororo stayed with the luggage so they could talk about the incident and Pilika suggested it so the luggage wouldn't go walkies, which was typical for airports. They had heard the cries and seen the whole dilemma but like Horo they didn't know what caused the distress. They were determined to find out but wanted Horo to be the one to find out the reasons not them. The ride was eerily quiet and Ren didn't make a move even though he felt sick and his head pounded. The flight was very long but neither talked in all those hours just sat. Towards the end when the boarders of China could be seen Horo squeezed Rens hand to alert Ren he was nearly back to his old home, if it could have been called a home. The plane landed with no complications and a limo picked them up right away from the second they stepped off the jet. The ride was strangely quiet and Horo didn't feel like taking in the sites outside his window but didn't want to lay his eyes upon Ren because he sensed unease in it when he did, so his eyes stayed out the window but his mind was fully set on the person sat next to him in the limo. The quiet was deathly and the only noises made were by Kororo and Bason who a few times made slight whispery noises to each other. They remained hidden most of the time sensing this tremendously tense atmosphere and grieving aura of Ren. It almost felt like he was mournful of someone's demise or slaughter. In the middle of the trip to the Tao mansion while going through a particularly busy part of town the limo pulled in and stopped.

Driver: (rolled down the window separating the front from the back) Sirs I am afraid that today a festival is coming through. I don't think we can get through today unless we find a different route. If you wait here sirs I am sure I can go get directions but it may take a while

Horo: … (Doesn't understand most of what was said because the driver spoke in Chinese)

Ren: Fine, how long? (Spoke back in Chinese but Horo only understood fine)

Driver: 30 minutes ad least sir, I will be back post haste

Ren: Go then

The driver rolled up his window then climbed out locking all the doors as he went. Horo looked confused to say the least but he grasped the driver was gone and something about 30 minutes. He looked in Rens direction who was avoiding gazing in the same direction of his husband Horo. Horo by now getting a little tired of this, he was married to him for gods sake he should know when something is wrong and he should be told. Horo got himself worked up into a little mood so he might work up the words even if they did sound unsympathetic.

Horo: Ren

Ren: …

Horo: Ren, I need to talk to you

He shuffled all the way up to Ren so he was especially close to Ren who in response froze stiff. Horo laid a hand on Rens hand holding it very tightly letting his hand warm the cold fingertips of the one in his grip. Ren looked back slightly in curiosity but regretted the stolen glance because he saw throbbing eyes that didn't sparkle like usual but were arid and sorrowful. After he saw that hurt he couldn't pull his own eyes away, his head turned a little more to get a better angle of Horo who by now was trying to communicate his distress and attempt to get Ren reveal his problem.

Horo: I don't know what happened last night but I know you hurt me. You pushed and shoved until I felt alone. I don't think you meant to, why did you do it?

Ren: I-I… Don't want to hurt you (He looked down with those words, down at his stomach as if he were saying it to the twins to)

Horo: You hurt me when you wouldn't tell me what happened. I still don't understand Ren. Why aren't you telling me what happened?

Ren: Because I don't want you to hate me!

Horo: I won't hate you, what ever it is! How could I hate you?

Ren: You have no idea just what kind of threat I am to you

Horo: That's it, I'm not listening to you bad mouth yourself, and I'm not going to let you belittle yourself because of a bad dream

Ren: It wasn't just a bad dream it was more than that

Horo: Are you trying to tell me you had a prediction?

Ren: I don't know… but if it was (Tightened his fists up to contain his feelings) I can't let it

Horo: What happened in your dream?

Ren: I… I can't tell you, not yet (Looked away)

Horo: Then when?

Ren: I don't know

Horo: I am giving you until we leave China, I can't wait around for this, and I saw what it did to you. How could a dream hurt so dam much?

Ren: Dreams have their ways… they can go both ways

The two stayed in silence for a moment before Horo made a move He placed himself over Ren straddling him so his stomach was against Rens gently. Ren made no objections just looked up at the one on top of him. Horo cupped Rens face lovingly and smiled tenderly. Ren lifted his arm up and held Horos hand on his face and for the first time all day and night he let go of his painful dream so he could sink into a loving atmosphere. He closed his eyes and let Horo be his usual soft self, Horo leaned down placing a kiss on Rens forehead and whispering prayer words into his ear in Ainu but even though he didn't understand them he felt they were cleansing words meant to sooth and cleanse the soul of its plight. It didn't tale Ren long to fall asleep. Horo climbed back to his sitting position on the car seat but cuddled Rens sleeping form up to him and rubbed Rens stomach affectionately letting peace settle into the air.

After a while the driver came back and with out waking Ren got the two all the way to the Tao mansion with out any more delays. The stonewalls were visible from afar from the blacked out windows of the limo. Horo decided to wake Ren so he could prepare himself for the arrival back at the place he always hated to be at… The Tao residence. The cold dark gloom of the place still remained in the murky land with an eerie mist that always seemed to seep through the air at this time of year. The only word to describe it was hopelessness. The reason behind this word was because it always had that smell of devastation and corpses. The blood of thousands still seemed to seep out the walls of the dungeons and decay seemed to attack the senses. The look of the place matched its odours digging up bad memories like a grave robber would a coffin containing something of worth. The limo pulled up and the doors were opened for the two. Horo helped with the bags trying to be polite to the driver by providing his service. Ren looked up at the doors then opened them slowly walking in with his head high trying to look as if the place was just another place he owned but really it felt as if the house owned him in ways. The sounds of the mansion didn't match bits looks or smell, it was quiet and at peace. The sounds of resting spirits and calm breezes sweep through the hallways and up to the ceiling circling around taking its deathly tone to every room. If you listened to the breeze fly by your ears carefully the past screams still linger in the memories of those who had heard them. Horo stepped in to see Ren staring at the staircases and the flickering light that spread shadows across the room's mighty stone.

Ran came to greet her only son and showed him to his room. Horo followed expecting to be placed in the same room as Ren but instead he was placed in the room next door. Ren gave no objections so Horo just played along although he didn't like it. The two had to get settled in quickly because they were not intending on staying long. Ren decided to just count down the days and try his best to put on his old façade while he aimlessly tried to find answers to the questions that haunted his mind so. The shield of cold he placed around himself worked on Ran and the others but it didn't fool Horo for a second, he didn't know why this place seemed to be the only place Ren couldn't let go of his coldness in. It almost seemed like the very mansion had control over Ren when he was here… or was it something or someone else's memory that made this place so controlling over the young Chinese. Horo found That Ren had that dream recurrently and had to go into Rens room to calm him for the first couple of nights. The third night was the worst. Ren woke up tearing at his own flesh scratching his arms up till they bleed trying to lash out and stop himself. After his arms were laced with scratches he calmed realising he was awake. Blood came out the scratches trickling slightly and clotting into thick darkened colours of red. Horo heard the commotion and came in seeing the scratches on Rens arms and Ren just sat there looking blankly at the floor. Horo panicked and immediately went into his own room snatching up the emergency first aid kit Ren always insisted Horo took with him. He went back into Rens room where Ren had remained still not moving except for the odd twitch of his bloody fingers. Horo started to wipe over the cuts seeing the deep digs of the cuts and gasping at it. He couldn't stop all the bleeding but he made sure all the wounds were clean before putting padding over the worst and then wrapping up each arm entirely with bandages then using surgical tape to keep the bandages from moving. Ren still starred at the one spot on the floor not moving his focus or aiding Horo who was nursing him with care. Horo finished but still there was another wound much bigger deep within Rens chest that Horo couldn't nurse back to health unless Ren helped him.

Horo: Ren, what's going on? Why did you do this to yourself?

Ren: …

Horo: Ren answer me, or ad least talk to me. Can't you even look at me?

Ren: … (Unmoved)

Horo: Is your dream about me?

Ren: (Turned his head slightly to look at Horo) No

Horo: Then what is it? What could be so bad you tear up your arms to try escape it

Ren: It wasn't to try escape… it was to try stop myself from hurting them

Horo: Hurt who?

Ren: … (Let a tear fall from his cheek but he didn't respond he just turned his gaze back down)

Horo: Ren I cant watch this happen to you, I wont sit back and watch this happen to you. Even if I have to stay awake every night to make sure you cant hurt yourself

Ren: Don't bother trying to protect me; I'm not the one that needs it

Horo: Stop talking in riddles and just tell me how I can help

Ren: … Stay here… with me tonight, who knows what else I could lash out at (Looked at his stomach briefly)

Horo: I don't understand but I'll stay

Ren: Thank you

Horo: (looked at the pale gold sheets and saw a bit of blood splatter) Maybe you should come into my room, we can get those sheets changed in the morning

Ren looked at the sheets and nodded, Horo lead Ren to his own room and snuggled into the single bed together with Rens arms placed across Horos chest, his arms sting stung from the hot scratches and tears he had inflicted but that wasn't half as bad as the painful memory of his dream. This time in his dream both the twins were there but 1 didn't make it to the end… the second child died by his hands…

Day 5 and the last night they were going to stay at the Tao mansion came and still the nightly occurrences came. A few times Ren had scratched or bashed Horos chest in the out bursts but Horo didn't mind the fact he had been lashed out at but it did bother him how hard and harsh Ren had been getting especially when talking about the twins, he refused to be part of the discussions and didn't rest just stayed in is room quiet and locked in. Sometimes he would wander the halls just exploring the dark corridors trying to occupy his time and loose Horo who tried to follow but always got lost. Today Horo was quite hard to shake but Ren went down a few corridors loosing him. A few minutes of wandering brought him to a familiar hallway he didn't like being in. He could hear footsteps behind him, most likely Horos. Ren decided the hallways of facing Horos questions again. He chose the corridor, walking fast pace down and to the doors of the familiar room his father would stay in. There was a seal upon the door but it was broken. Ren stared at the door then was going to walk off but heard a voice from the other side of the door. It was faint but it was there. It was inviting and soft but he didn't trust it. He was going to go but he heard footsteps approaching from both directions now he wasn't sure which set was Horos but either way he didn't want to be bothered. He pushed open the door cautiously, after all En was dead and defeated so what harm could come from that room. He peered around the corner seeing nothing but darkness. Nothing changed except the missing presence of a large body that perched itself upon the throne as if he ruled all. There were no windows and no candles were lit because there was no need, Ren quickly lit one or two candles then closed the door. The footsteps were still heard but they went distant. Horo and the other person must have both turned around and gone back the way they came. Ren felt a little at ease for a moment, only a moment.

Whispers slithered up out of a nearby shadow, Ren turned to face the faint sounds but every time he did the voice and sinister words leapt away to another part of the room until a loud shuffle was heard over by the throne. Ren froze thinking it was just his imagination, what could possibly still linger here… or should he be thinking whom? The shuffled seized and the candles blew out leaving nothing but darkness surrounding Ren. The darkness was unnerving and Ren wanted to get out of there before anything else happened but when he backed up to the door and tried to push it open it was locked up tight showing no signs of giving way. Ren gave up pushing on the big door and turned thinking of another way out the room, he remembered the door over at the other side of the room leading to the small dinning area the family sometimes sat in. Ren pushed away from the door slowly walking down the middle of the room walking blind to try reach the other side but he wasn't to worried he got used to getting around in the dark long ago when he once lost his sight for a while. His lost vision actually helped him in a weird way although it wasn't exactly peachy. He reached the middle of the room when a flare of light swooped up and all the candles in the room lit, illuminating the room and revealing the cobwebs and dust that had settled along with the dulled colours of the once bright reds turning them a musty burgundy. A shadow lingered over the throne actually moving on its own as if walking around the room. Ren stared at the shadow following it as it came closer to him, the shadow spread across the floor, seeping onto the cold ground and reaching out to him. It was almost at his feet when it made a retreat back into the darkest corners of the room. Words again whispered only they were more understandable and out of the words Rens name crept up. Ren heard his name and his eyes widened. It wasn't the fact the entity knew his name it's the way he said his name and the voice that had uttered it, it had a scary resemblance to…

Ren: En…

En: Ren, what has become of you? I told you those so-called friends would one day be the end of you

Ren: They weren't the end of me. I'm not the one who's dead am I?

En: SILENCE! I am dead because of you; you betrayed your own family!

Ren: I did no such thing, you died because of your own hate and ignorance… and the lack of ability to chew before swallowing (Smirked wickedly at the corner the voice and shadow crept around in)

En: Still a disloyal brat! You are not worthy to be the leader of this family, you failed to become shaman king then you failed to find a wife to carry on the blood line… then you shame us with a sin like marrying that Ainu boy

Ren: I SHAMED NO ONE! I WILL DECIDE WHAT I DO, NOT YOU!

En: You are a failure of a son. Now you're doing a woman's job, you are no son. Your more like a whore of a daughter!

Ren: Kisama! (Hissed at the shadow) You coward! Stop hiding in the corner like a lame dog and face me!

En: As you wish (Sinister laughter roared through the room)

The candles flames blazed and rose up violently lashing around as if possessed making the room glow in an angry light. Everything in the room was lined with flickering light. In the corner stood En but not really him, just a spirit. He lingered here still; he must have escaped from the other side and must have been sealed in this room by his family. This couldn't be good, this couldn't end well and there was no way En was just here to say hi either. The lights dulled down and the corner became ensued in darkness again hiding En once more, Ren was going to say something until he felt cold air blow against the back of his neck and his spine tensed from the cold shudders that travelled up his back making him turn to see En stood less than a metre away and still approaching step by step halting just a few steps away from Ren.

En: You and that Ainu should not bare the Tao name! Neither should those abominations you carry! I can't let you give life to a weak link in this family chain!

Ren: You were the only weak link and you died accordingly. Only a coward and hateful monster like you could die in such an undignified way

En: It may have seemed like I died because I chocked on my food (Cough clearing throat) but actually I died of shame! Knowing my only son had done such a thing, but now I will put you in your proper place with me in the spirit realm

Ren: My place is here with Horo!

While they argued Horo was…-

Horo was wandering around looking for Ren. He needed to find him because he had been getting the chills, his senses and instincts all told him there was something wrong. He wasn't sure what it was but something definitely was out of place… something evil and cruel out to get some sort of appeasement. Horo trudged further down the dark hall way feeling a presence down that way, not the good kind either. Voices were heard so he quickened in pace almost breaking out into a run before stopping at familiar doors. Rens voice was carried through the wood as he spat words out at the other presence in the room, Horo could feel anger and resentment rise in Rens words and the other voice seemed familiar. It was not good, it sounded like En. He couldn't be back could he? Panic and fear crept up into his throat; action was needed to get to Ren in time to do anything. Horo pushed the door but it stayed stuck in place. Horo listened in hearing rage in Rens voice and another voice speaking rather forcibly. After 5 minutes of an angry conversation, Horo froze the door and whacked at it with his snowboard instantly shattering it. Behind the door he saw Ren and En now staring at him with deadly glances. En with the same cold hard glare scrunched up his face in disgust for the Ainu he had always seen as weak, pathetic and sick. His eyes white frozen in this displeased look he didn't stay long, he slowly dispersed leaving Horo and Ren in the room alone. Horo turned his face to Ren but almost fell back at the glare. Rens eyes were not the sparkly gold he knew and loved but they had hardened into a dull yellow blocking the inner light from ever reaching the hearts of those around. Deep within this horrible stare were the eyes of someone other than Ren, a cold evil thing with out pity or humanity. Horos heart could be heard slowing and becoming as dead as Rens eyes. Horo didn't want to believe that it was Ren looking at him like that with a deep frown and heartless exterior. Horo slowly and unsteadily placed one foot in front of the other reaching out for Ren and trying to put his arms around his love as an attempt to bring back the sparkle of his divine soul, the one that had always shone when ever they were together. Rens cold hands snatching and tearing his embrace away hurriedly stopped his arms. "Ren..." said Horo shocked by his husband refusal to hug him. "You should've just stayed in your room" Answered Ren angrily. Horo stayed in the place he had been pushed to, completely stunned. Rens words were so cold and viscous tearing at his heart like a wolf would the flesh of its prey. Seeping blood, writhing agony seems to leek from Horos chest in swarms of emotions. His eyes became seas of misery that overflowed with the grief Ren gave him. Ren did not seem to look into his eyes but through them, not ever had Ren looked through Horo like that, he just walked away killing any hope Horo had of reviving Rens goodness. Horo felt dead and all he could do was mourn for his loss the only way he knew how… tears.

Ren walked out the room leaving Horo alone, more alone than ever before. A sick feeling grasped his stomach and his entire body just wanted to curl up and wither away. Horo huffed in breaths trying to calm himself, stopping the river of tears and quieting his whimpers and settling his sobs. Not long to go till they left this place. Horo didn't like the affect this place had on Ren… it was heartbreaking.

Horo went down the corridors trying to find his rooms, he couldn't concentrate on anything other that the eyes of his other half and how they seemed to be hollow and replaced with someone else, eyes that were familiar yet unknown. When he reached his room he began to pack sniffing to try keep his appearance respectful and to try stop his tears from falling again. Horo thought for the good of Ren he would put on a brave face and be there for him even if it meant this heartache. He finished his packing and went to see if Ren had done the same, when he slid the door open and cautiously looked around it, the room was empty except for a piece of paper left on the corner of the bed. It was folded up and Horo slowly opened it reading what it said, it said in clear Japanese "Gone Home!" not the most dramatic way to say to the one you love I couldn't stand travelling with you but this was Ren. Horos breathing again went very shaky and he gulped back his tears, he felt betrayed and lost. When you feel betrayed and lost with no one to turn to, you can often turn to anger or make assumptions. Horo is no different, he knew there was a time Ren was evil and ruthless, a time Ren killed all in his path but Horo didn't think that side existed anymore… until now. He took Ren in sickness and in health and this was the same thing whether good or bad he will stick by Ren and the twins, for their sakes more than his own. Horo rushed out calling door Kororo and Bason but Bason had left with Ren who had taken the next flight home. Bason decided this was a time he should be next to his young master, he saw who's eyes burned through Rens own.

Horo arriving home-

The house is in sight Horo collected his belongings and looked over the exterior of the house knowing that the source of this misery was inside. He walked up to the door and opened it placing his stuff by the door and closing the door. Horo glanced over the room seeing things had been knocked off the counters and Ren wasn't in there. He looked around and saw a few dots of dry blood on the floor. Dread soared in his mind even if Ren had been cold and distant hurting him Horo didn't want any harm to come his way and Horo still loved Ren more than anything. Horo followed it flinging the bedroom door open only to feel that same sick presence as in the Tao mansion but that wasn't the focus it was Ren laid across the bed looking pale and blood dried just beneath his nose. Horo lifted Rens torso up and set it in his lap as holding him very close and crying letting tears fall onto Rens face as he stirred from his painful dream, his face so pale the sheets envied the pure white that made him look dead. His arms slung down dangling helplessly. Horo stroked away all the hairs from his face thinking for the first time in a day or so that this was the same old Ren he held but once the eyes of the person in his arms opened, that all changed. His eyes white as pearls with giant black blots that made him look sinister and tainted. His face scrunched up and his mouth bared teeth at Horo growling lowly at the fact the Ainu was anywhere near him. He pushed at Horo who retaliated by pinning Rens arms to his chest and sitting on his legs letting his weight hold down the other firmly. His face still looked so angry and resentful. Bason soon appeared by them looking at the face of Ren and recognising it but not believing it. His face stuck with his jaw dropped and his body still in this frozen animation. He sensed the presence too and feared what it would do to his master

Bason: Horo, that presence. Do you sense it?

Horo: Yes, but what is it?

Bason: Not what… who?

Horo: Who... No, Ren what's happening to you?

Horo looked down at the face of the person he had pinned but it was not Ren, a sinister smirk and deep laugh came from deep inside Rens chest worrying all in the room. The realisation hit Horo abruptly, a brainstorm of ideas from today's events.

En appearing in that room, the broken talisman on the door, he had thought nothing of it till now, those dreams only started after they had been heading to the Tao mansion. It all made sense, En was trying to take over again, this time inside Ren instead.

Horo: En… what have you done?

The only response was more laughter and a cruel yet fierce look, his black heart was tainting Ren and who knows what it would be doing to the twins, Horo needed help but how. He shut his eyes tight and called out loudly for help, he screamed it a million times over in his head tightening his grip on Rens arms to keep the struggling form beneath him. A reply from Yoh, he started to try calm Horos screaming mind with his kind words and promise of help. Horo soon let his mind seize and desist the random cries for help and let everything go quiet again. He looked down at Ren wanting the real him back. He knew he must be in there somewhere but the invading spirit was forcing him into hiding. Ren had been taken over by this intruder. Ren must be fighting pretty hard to get out, Horo wished he could help but he didn't know what to do, doubt riddled his mind and sorrow filled his heart trampling his already broken heart into ruins. Nothing but the shards remained. After a moment Rens face softened slightly but the eyes remained cold and livid as he gnashed his teeth bidding his time to then try again to escape the grasp of Horo hold. Broken blue eyes and white washed gold eyes looked at each other true characters swiped away leaving two strangers starring at each other. It wasn't like anything you could ever imagine, just empty and crushed hope.

After about 30 minutes the door was heard and Horo glanced over at the bedroom door to see Yoh enter with Anna treading softly in after him looking very peeved and uninterested. She sensed it too, the soul of dark reprisal and holding a grudge no less. Yoh put his hand on Horos shoulder to try relax him but it only further tensed Horo. He turned to Yoh looking grim and downtrodden. Yoh gave a light-hearted smile and let go of Horos shoulder then looking at Ren who still bore the face of En. His every facial expression showed disgust and hatred. Yoh pressed a hand on Rens stomach making Ren struggle further and lash at the captor on him to try get to Yoh. He removed his hand and nodded to Anna looked down to her bag hanging from her side and opened it removing a thick black marker and a few pieces of blessed paper and talismans. Each talisman had a different kind of seal on it and the one Anna chose had a particularly strong seal on it. She took her marker and walked over to them standing by Yoh who reached down holding Rens face still getting a huge struggle from the possessed shaman. Once Rens face was held still Anna written on his forehead placing a symbol to ward off the bad spirit. The reaction was immediate and a hissing noise and screechy growl erupted from Ren as the symbol sank in and Anna channelled the power of the 1080 beads to try force the spirit out before she could return it to the spirit world but in the end it was up to Ren to get En out. After a few moments the struggle seized and Rens eyes closed as if falling asleep, Horo slowly let go of Rens arms so they lay down across the bed.

Yoh and Anna both stepped back while Horo just looked upon the relaxing features and the soothed form. Rens eyes opened slightly then looked up at Horo, they were misty and cold still; Rens eyes were getting back some colour around the edge of the black that consumed this person. Confusion swept over Rens face and he looked around slightly before again looking into distraught blank eyes, that didn't hold their natural sparkle.

Horo: …Ren…

Ren: Horo? What are you doing?

Horo: What am I doing? I'm trying to help, what has En done to you?

Ren: I… I don't know?

Horo: Ren, what's happening? Talk to me please

Ren: …

Horo: Is this to do with those dreams?

Ren: (Eyes fully opened and he looked angry) Get off Horo!

Horo: No! That's it your not doing this to me Ren! (Anger rising in his every word)

Horo looked down at Ren who didn't want to look back, he doubted himself and his ability to love, he felt unequal to Horo in everyway so didn't want to taint Horo with his dark kiss or hold. En made him believe he was not worth the air that filled his lungs or the dirt beneath him. Ren felt alone and while he did En could inhabit him causing chaos and harm to Ren and eventually the twins

Horo: Don't let him do this. He's going to kill them and you know he is. If you just help me we can get rid of him and they can be safe. Please Ren tell me you will

Ren: I'm sorry I want to help but…

Horo: Then help, your stronger than him, you've proven it everyday of your life! You defeated him in battle; you overcame your past and learned that everything that man ever said was a lie. Why believe him now, why let him tell you that you're even slightly like him?

Ren: Like father, like son right

Horo: (Horo shook his head) No, the reason some people take after their fathers is because they look up to them. I inherited my dad's looks sure but the rest I did myself

Horo and Ren went silent but Rens eyes grew deeper gold and the black was oppressed into Rens mind. He didn't believe En anymore, he didn't believe those dreams En sent to try convince him of the Taos true nature. How could Ren not be drawn to Horo when he's in so much pain, Ren had to be there for Horo. Rens eyes softened letting warmth fill everything before stroking Horos cheek and letting the tears trickle over his fingers. He leaned up and kissed Horo lovingly with no real force behind it just gentle reassurance. Yoh was smiling in the background as he noticed the small form of a black essence float above the two. It was flickering violently growing in size slowly but Anna took action with her beads creating a portal sending the dark soul of En plummeting into the eternal darkness of the spirit world. The portal closed leaving En trapped again in the depths of the shadows. With a pat of her hands and the clearing of her throat Yoh turned to her putting an arm around her waist and smiling, he obviously had promised something to Anna for her services but who knows what she asked of him. Horo pulled Ren into his chest not letting go or loosening, he just got Ren back he wasn't going to let go just yet. Ren wouldn't of minded if it weren't for the fact Yoh and Anna were stood watching expectantly and Horo was on top of him on the bed, Anna taped her foot on the ground and folded her arms while Yoh smiled rubbing the back of his head apologetically for Anna's impatience. Ren got Horo to back off a little and get off the top of him letting him sit next to him instead, they tried to thank Yoh but Yoh rushed in first knowing what they both were going to say.

Yoh: Don't worry, no need for thanks Anna got something out of it and I am just happy to help out

Anna: Now are you two just going to sit there or are you going to be gracious hosts and offer me a drink (Anna still commanding even when she is not in her own home)

Ren: If it weren't for the fact you just helped us I would throw you out you know

Anna: Yeah, yeah now when do you plan on getting off your but and making me my tea?

Ren: I'll bring it to you shortly make yourself at home… not that you already haven't started

Anna: I'll remember that next time you need my help

Yoh: Come on Anna lets go sit in the kitchen (Smiled at Horo and Ren before exiting)

Horo had moved around and sat on the edge of the bed with his hands in his hair and his face hung low so Ren couldn't see his face. Ren moved a little closer but still couldn't see past Horos arms and hair, he quietly spoke up.

Ren: Horo?

Horo: Ren (Turned his head slightly to look at Ren dead in the face with teary eyes) Promise me something

Ren: (Set back by the look in Horos eyes) Anything

Horo: Promise you wont ever do that again

Ren: …I promise…

Horo moved over to Ren and hugged him tightly putting his hand into Rens hair holding it in his palm and wiping away the final tears on Rens shoulder. Ren patted Horos back and just let Horo hug him. After a few minutes Horo was calm and Ren had to tear himself away from the hug

Ren: (Pulled back slowly letting himself out the embrace) I better go see to Anna and Yoh, you coming

Horo: I'll be there in a minute (Gave a frail smile)

Ren nodded then left Horos side peering back at Horo as he left to make sure Horo was okay, Horo sat for a moment taking in a deep breathe and letting it out as if cleansing himself of this worry and pain that had been held deep in his chest over the time they were at the Tao mansion, he felt great relief seeing Ren golden eyes returning and from now on he decided Ren was going to have to learn what it meant to have fun and a family, the whole reason this happened is because Ren doesn't know what having a truly loving family is… Horo was there to change that

8 Months into the pregnancy-

Horo: Come on Ren

Ren: Stop messing around!

Horo: Relax; it's just a bit of fun

Ren: If you fall and splash me you will suffer

Horo: Yeah, yeah. Threaten all you will

Horo and Ren were enjoying a day out in the park near the house; it was a big beautiful park with wildflowers and trees surrounding a lake of pure blue. It was a breezy warm day and Horo insisted Ren came out with him today. Horo sped around like a child climbing the trees and standing on the branches hovering over the lake breathing in the fresh air and letting the sunny day lighten his spirit. Ren walked along the ground watching Horo behave like an infantile chimpanzee but Ren somehow enjoyed the child-like qualities Horo possessed so just watched him from beside the lake. Horo started trying to climb higher but as he went further up the branches got thinner until he stood on one that couldn't support his weight. The branch gave way and his body fell from the tree hitting the water with a whack! The water splashed up causing a like rainfall to drip over Ren who didn't look pleased his clothes were now damp because Horo fell from the tree as predicted. Horo emerged out the water paddling over to the edge of the lake coughing and looking cold even though it was a warm day there was a cold breeze and the water was frigid. Ren stood at the bank trying to reach Horo to strangle him but Horo didn't remove himself from the chilly water knowing Ren intended on injuring him. Ren stood at the bank shouting at Horo

Ren: Horo! Get out of there so I can kill you!

Horo: N-no! (Shaking from the cold)

Ren: Don't make me come in there to get you!

Horo: N-no Ren, you could g-et a cold

Ren: Then you get out right now!

Horo: …F-fine

Horo climbed out the water and tried to walk away but Ren tackled him down to the ground looking like he intended to kill Horo, he squinted his eyes at Horo who smiled guiltily.

Ren: I told you not to splash me

Horo: (Gave an unsure giggle) Well, if it means anything to you it was a complete accident

Ren: It doesn't

Horo: ... What you going to do to me? …

Ren: I haven't decided yet… I'll need time to think of something to really teach you a lesson

Horo: Maybe you should sleep on it

Ren: …Good idea (Smirked at Horo

Horo: Huh?

Ren laid down on top of Horo with his head on Horos chest with the intension of having a nap, Horo looked at Ren from his place under Ren raising one eyebrow at the Tao resting their head on his chest.

Horo: Ren, you can't sleep now

Ren: (Without opening his eyes or moving) Why not?

Horo: Well, I'm soaked and you're lying on top of me in the middle of a public park

Ren: And your point is?

Horo: Well… I'm cold

Ren: Deal

Horo: Your going to get wet

Ren: Again the point is?

Horo: Never mind (Smiled at Ren who still tried to rest on His chest)

Horo laid his head back closing his eyes letting his sweet and faint smile settle on his features… the count down to baby only a month

**There you have it… Me and my partner are working on the next chap soon okay and you will love it bye bye**


	13. Labour Hororities

**Hey, 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 apologies for not getting this up sooner erm complications came up ;;;**

P.S.Sasha I'm so sorry

**Labour Hororities**

Another morning where Horo was bouncing off the walls because as far as he was concerned today was the day. He woke Ren early cuddling up to him and smiling widely as he had done everyday for about a week. Horos excitable nature was at its most annoying to Ren who had tired of being woken up early because Horo was squeezing the life out of him. May 8th had finally arrived and Horo couldn't contain himself very well. He climbed over Ren legs humming being a pest whispering to his unborn to come soon with Ren kicking him off trying to roll over and get some sleep. Luck was not on Rens side today but Jun was back to help with this problem. After they got up and Horo had calmed slightly due to his hunger breakfast was served by Jun and Pailong. Rens nerves were shot and Horo was grating on him like really ruff sand paper. He had two options 1. Put up with Horo all-day or 2. Dump him on Jun. There was no way Ren was going to pick 1 but he knew Horo wouldn't leave him in the house on his own. There was only one place for retreat and that was Yohs place. It was perfect Yoh was going to be home all day and the rest would stay clear of Ren knowing he wasn't going to be held responsible for anything he did to them while pregnant.

Now all he had to do was dangle credit cards in front of Juns nose then make Horo go with her. It would be easy after all Horo would do almost anything for him at this point even shop with Jun. After breakfast Ren told Jun he wanted her to pick out the twins bed sheets even though he had some he knew Jun would jump at the chance to shop for baby things. Ren believed all girls except Anna would tear their limbs off for a platinum credit cards and the chance to shop for themselves or children. It was one of those unwritten rules. Now Jun never shops alone and Ren being in his condition he would only slow her down… Horo was the natural choice so Jun and Horo walked Ren to Yohs place. Horo did not intend to leave his koibito and his unborn with out proper instructions. He left a list of things Ren needed and things Ren was allowed to drink/eat and not allowed to drink/eat but that was mainly by order of Ran who still kept tabs on the two. A list of emergency contacts was made a mile long, just encase as Horo put it, but most importantly Horo calmly and yet very seriously threatened to end Yohs rain as shaman king and his life if anything was to happen to Ren and the twins under his care with a smile to seal the deal. After much resistance Horo was dragged out of Yohs leaving Ren to be cared for by Yoh and the others. Horo whined but Jun was lost to the world while he mumbled under his breath she was talking none-stop about what she was going to buy where she was going to go and what colour her nails were going to be. She smiled all the way and Horo sulked, he didn't want to miss anything but worse he was shopping with Jun. Pailong was left at home being dead he attracted to much attention plus the fact he is a famous movie star that disappeared mysteriously just added to it. Horo was assigned the bag boy. Meanwhile…

Yohs Place-

Ren sat back on the sofa tired and almost nodding off, ad least until Anna started. Yoh must have done something wrong again because she was ruthlessly making him do push-ups with double the normal weight then making him do all the cleaning. Usually Manta got the job but surprisingly Manta remained untouched by Anna's wrath but Yoh suffered the full fury of her training, not that Ren cared. After a few hours toil and torment he was finally allowed a short break, he crawled out of the kitchen and into the room where Ren was sat. Ren ignored him but Manta showed some pity trying to joke about the unusually excruciating training program getting an attempted smile before Yoh nodded off only to be disturbed by Ren and Mantas shocked shouts.

Ren: WHAT THE…

Manta: Ren… have you just (Received a death glare) N-never mind

Yoh: Huh? What? (Still half asleep)

Ren: (Held stomach in pain) AGH DAM!

Yoh: What's wrong? There better not be anything wrong with the twins or Horo will have me killed (Yoh asked nervously)

Manta: Anna! Rens water broke!

Yoh: Water broke? How can you break water?

Ren: I karate chop it--I'm gonna have my babies you baka!

Yoh: Oh… OH! You can't have them now

Ren: Do you think I just CHOSE now!

Yoh: No but…

Ren: Just call the ambulance!

Yoh: How are they gonna get out anyway? I mean…

Ren: JUST CALL THE AMBULANCE!

Yoh: But I mean what's the point? (Smiled in a clueless way)

Ren: (Looks possessed) If you want to live… (Gritted his teeth) I suggest you call the ambulance

Yoh: But I mean—

Ren: GRR!

Yoh: (Gulped loudly) Anna! (Runs off to call the ambulance)

Manta: (Running around in circles) Oh my god oh my god oh my gah… (Ren kicked Manta over)

Ren: Shut up!

Yoh: Where's that list? (Looks for the list) Ah ha! Found it (List drops out and a list from Yohs chin to the ground was revealed) He weren't kidding when he said he was prepared…

Ren: YOH!

Yoh: (Looks down list) … Pilika House… Lyserg mobile… Dominos pizza hmm Pizza (Saw Rens death glare) Sorry erm where was I … Oh emergency beeper… Ah Faust clinic

Ren: DON'T JUST STAND THERE BAKA!

Anna: What are you shouting for, I swear I … who spilt their drink? (Looked around the room then saw Ren clutching his stomach leaning against the wall and Yoh shakily trying to dial the phone number from the list he was holding)

Yoh: The phone wont stay still!

Anna: Yoh what's going on?

Ren: Christmas has come early. WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'M IN LABOUR!

Anna: (Anna took charge of the situation) Manta! Clean up that mess Yoh! Give me that (Dialled the right number then handed it back to Yoh) Tell them to send the ambulance Ren! … Don't make any more mess

Ren: When this is over AGH! (Contractions most likely getting more intense) I'll get you for this!

Yoh: The ambulance is on its way (Smiled at his success)

Anna: Good now Manta you get the overnight bag and Yoh you get Horo and use the phone this time… you freaked everyone out last time you tried to communicate telepathically

Yoh: Yes Anna (Stands to attention salutes and turns back to the phone)

Meanwhile at the shops with Jun-

Horo stood with a pile of boxes towering over him and bags draped from his arms, when Jun shops she shops. No shop left with out a purchase and no pair of shoes not looked at… Jun was a shop-a-holic the foulest of addictions or ad least to the male gender it was. She was walking blowing her nails talking none stop to Horo with out stopping to get a reply from him. Her bag that Horo was holding started to ring.

Jun: Hmm I think this deep emerald green is the perfect colour for my nails (Blows on her newly painted nails)

RING RING

Jun: The black would have better suited my new shoes though hmm what a dilemma

RING RING

Horo: Erm…

Jun: But the emerald matches my hair…

RING RING

Horo: Your bag is ringing

Jun: The blue would of matched my eyes but it would clash with my outfit so blue is out

RING RING

Horo: Jun? Your phone

Jun: Huh?

RING RING

Jun: Oh would you get that

Horo: What! Why cant you? I mean I have my hands full

Jun: (Looked like hell had just froze over) I just got my nails done, do you want me to chip them? Do you want to sit in that salon for another hour while she repairs the damage?

RING RING

Horo: (Sighed) I'll get it (balanced all the boxes and bags on one arm while he answered the mobile) Hello…

Back With Ren and Yoh-

The ambulance had arrived and Ren was loaded on, Yoh was made to go with him by Anna who wanted to watch her soaps right now so refused to take Ren. Manta was hysterical having a fit on the floor in the front room so he was no help… Yoh was the only one left, poor Yoh

Yoh had got Ren in the ambulance with the overnight bag in hand and the phone in the other, it seemed to take ages before there was an answer. Ren was in pain in the back squeezing the life out of a stress ball Horo had bought for him and packed in the overnight bag… Horo thought of everything… surprisingly!

Horo: Hello

Yoh: (Sounding panicked and scared) Horo! Oh man where are you?

Horo: Me… shopping with Jun why? Has something happened to Ren? Is he okay? If he's not I swear I'll kill you Yoh!

Yoh: He's in labour!

Horo: (A crashing sound of all the bags falling to the floor) WHAT?

Jun: (In the back ground) Hey! That's all my stuff you just dumped on the floor

Horo: When did he go into labour?

Yoh: About 15 minutes ago we are on the way to Faust's clinic now

Ren: HORO! You better be there when I get there!

Horo: Ren don't worry I'm on my way

Ren: Good! Because when you get there I'm going to KILL you! You did this to me AGH!

Yoh: Ren! Calm down

Ren: You baka! I'm going to neuter you! I will kill you! I (Slap)

Yoh: Ren, you were getting hysterical

Ren: WHY YOU! (Ren grabbed Yoh and shook him)

Yoh: Ho-ro hu-rry! Re-ns gone nu-ts! (The ambulance came to a halt and Ren threw Yoh at the doors sending him tumbling out of them and onto the ground)

Horo: Ren! Yoh! What happened?

Yoh: Ow

Ren: You better get here now Horo or I'll do the same to you!

(Phone went dead)

Back with Horo and Jun-

Horo: Ren? Ren!

Jun: What's going on?

Horo: Rens having the twins NOW! We need to get to the clinic (Paced around in circles clutching his blue hair still holding the phone

Jun: Okay (Waves hand around in the air) TAXI!

(Taxi pulls up)

Taxi Driver: Hey pretty lady, where can I take you today?

Jun: (I made this address up) Hellborne Lane Clinic and be quick about it (Climbed in the taxi followed by Horo)

The taxi pulled out and stepped on it, in a flash they went speeding down the road off to the clinic where Ren had just been rushed for the birth. Horo sat in the back freaking out yet getting very excited about the fact he today was going to be a dad to twins and not just any twins the love of his life Rens twins.

Suddenly, there was a BEEP BEEP!

Horo: what the hell? Why did we stop?

Taxi Driver: Bad traffic jam. We're gonna be here for a while guys.

Horo: FOR A WHILE? I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

((Horo jumps out of taxi))

Jun: Get back here! My bags!

((Jun steps out delicately))

Taxi Driver: Hey my cash (Jun handed him some money)

Jun: Of all the times for him to run off! And In my new high heels…

Horo: Hurry up Jun!

Jun: No! My new heels are already ruined!

Horo: CARE FOR SOMETHING BESIDES YOUR FREAKING CLOTHES!

Jun: Uhh... I'm sorry…

Horo: If your really sorry hurry up and come on!

((Horo grabs Jun's arm and runs off occasionally jumping on and over cars))

Jun followed Horo who was now sprinting down the road weaving in and out of the traffic. At the same instant…

Faust's Clinic-

Yoh: Ren! Those things are sharp

BANG

Faust: Those are delicate pieces of hospital equipment; I don't think they should be lobbed across the room like that

Ren: (Throws another scalpel at the people hiding behind the door frame) IF YOU DON'T FIND HORO NOW I WILL IMPALE YOU BOTH! (Tries to breathe but labour pains are physically demanding)

Yoh: Ren? (Comes in the room seeing that there are no more projectiles near Ren) Are you okay?

Ren: Do I look okay!

Yoh: No…

Ren: THEN I'M NOT OKAY!

Back with Horo-

Horo dashed down the road tugging Jun along with him, it would take far to long to run through town with all the mid-day shoppers overflowing the pavements and all the peoples arriving in their cars blocked the roads. It would take too long for them to get through the crowds. Horo had a brainstorm; this was definitely his week he had quite a few good ideas… along with some bad ones

Horo: This is going to take too long (Stopped let go of Jun and looked around) There! We can take a short cut through the library (Pointed to the designated area) Lets go

Before Jun could say another word Horo was running ahead with her following behind. He ran across the road round the corner through the alley and into a clearing. He ran like he never ran before huffing and panting till the library was in site. He ran up the steep stairs reaching the top and getting girls clapping and cheering at him. A few hoots and applause while he jumped up and down in the air doing little jabs with his fists and making a huge scene. Jun elegantly stepped up the stairs with her dress lifted and her shoes scuffed much to her displeasure. She stomped over to him once she reached the top grabbing his ear and stopping his little victory dance.

Jun: (Tugging his head down to look at her shoes while she pointed in anger) Your dancing around like fools when we are in a rush while my poor shoes are being destroyed (Pulled his head back up) Now lets get to Ren

Horo: Yes Miss Jun

(I got the Rocky box set… does it show ;)

Both began running again through the library and out the other side coming to the end of the road the clinic is on. Horo could see the clinic in the distance, his feet worked overtime and Jun followed as best she could but her heels were made for walking not sprinting. It was the final dash to the clinic and Horo picked up speed even though he was knackered and his legs were pumping battery acid by now and his heart was trying to jump out his chest. He made it to the clinic but did not manage to stop. The doors automatically opened and he tried to brake but alas he could not. He started to tip forward and fell skidding along and hitting his head off the reception desk. The word ouch comes to mind but he had no time to complain. The receptionist leaned over being surprised by the Ainu rushing up nearly head butting her. She fell back into her seat eyes wide with surprise that he recovered so quickly after the bang his head made. Jun came rushing in after him but managed to stop. He lifter a hand up weakly and opened his mouth to speak with tears forming in the corner of his eyes and a bump forming on his head

Horo: Tao Ren (Huffed for air still out of breathe) Where is (Inhaled deeply) he?

Receptionist: He? Erm I think SHE was rushed through to the maternity ward

Horo: Thanks (Ran off)

Jun: Hey! Wait for me (Chased after him)

Receptionist: BUT! (Sank back down into her seat) You don't know where it is

Horo was already gone and running around randomly ending up in x-ray, psychiatric ward, children's ward, operating suite and then finally he passed maternity but soon turned back to it when he heard Rens unmistakable screams of annoyance towards Yoh. Horo turned around came in the room where Ren was held down to the bed for his own safety as well as everyone else… mainly everyone else's. Horo rushed over looking worried and panicked but before he could say anything he had to leap back to avoid a set of hands wrapping around his neck.

Ren: You! You baka! First you do this to me then you are late!

Horo: But… But… You told me to go (Looking so sorry and sulky)

Ren: THAT'S NOT THE POINT! (Clutched stomach in pain from labour)

Horo: Are you okay? (Got up and went over to Ren putting one arm around Ren and offering a hand that was not taken)

Ren: NO! I-AGH (Stopped for a moment as a contraction came or something) don't touch me again! That's how we got here in the first place! (Gave Horo a dirty look)

Horo: Come on Ren its not that bad (Took hold of Rens hand)

Ren: NOT SO BAD! SURE YOU CAN SAY THAT! IF YOU EVER-AGH (Squeezed hard on Horos hand making Horos face twist in pain)

Horo: Ren! Not so tight

Ren: Shut up!

Faust: Looks like the contractions are getting more frequent and intense

Horo: What does that mean?

Faust: It means the twins will be born shortly (Gave a smile)

Horo: The twins are coming! I can't believe it! I'm going to be a dad! I'm going to be a dad! Oh god its time! (Freaking out)

Ren: (Pulled Horos collar so his face was an inch away giving him deadly glares dripping with annoyance) Don't you dare freak out on me… You're not the one about to be CUT OPEN!

Faust: Okay we are going to give you an epidural to relieve the pain

Ren and Horo: …

Faust: (Nervous smile) I'm going to inject you with painkillers and anaesthetics

Ren: Don't just stand there do it!

Horo: Remember what Pilika said… Breathe (Started to suck air in loudly) Breathe (Exhaled making suck noises) Brea-the

Ren: (Shook Horo screaming at him) Don't tell me to breath just hurry up with those drugs!

Horo: Ren-stop sha-king me!

Ren: You did this to me! You I'm going to neuter you! You baka!

Faust: Okay Ren if you just stay calm for a moment I can give you the epidural now

Ren: Finally…(Went silent when he saw a nurse bring a huge needle into the room) Your not sticking that in my arm you psycho

Faust: It's not for your arm, we insert it in the bottom of your spine now lift up the back of your shirt and lean forward

Ren: My-my-my … SPINE!

Faust: Yes

Yoh: That is one big needle

Ren: Horo, you're not going to let them… Horo?

Horo stood there looking at the needle before falling to the floor fainting, Horo and needles didn't mix and whenever he saw a needle he felt sick and light headed. This particular needle was double the size of any he had ever seen. Ren looked at him with worry for a brief moment before kicking Horo in the side and shouting in Chinese at him. He was in labour and about to have a huge needle dug into his spine and Horo was taking a nap on the floor, Ren wasn't going to let Horo sleep through this he was going to suffer to. He grabbed the Ainu from the floor shaking him violently shouting and tugging at him until he started to open his eyes. Ren let him drop to the floor again before giving him a quick kick.

Ren: You coward! How dare you do that!

Horo: I'm sorry but I'm scared of needles (Horo said pathetically)

Ren: I'm the one about to have it embedded into my back while YOU were going to take a nap!

Horo: I'm sorry (Apologetic smile and tried to stand and hug Ren who was trying to stop the flinching the contractions caused as each sent pain through his stomach)

Ren: (Hit Horo away trying not to look like every movement was agony but they were) You selfish Baka-Ainu!

Horo: Ren calm down

Ren: I Can't be-AGH (By now the contractions were very regular and getting to intense to handle) GOD DAM IT!

Horo: Ren are you okay? (Rushing to Rens aid who looked like hell had just froze over)

Ren: Horo I cant do it

Horo: Ren…

Ren: NO! I CAN'T DO IT!

Horo: Yes you can come on I'll be right here

Ren: Like you were when they brought the needle in (Ren gritting his teeth at the brutality of his pain)

Horo: I promise I'll be right next to you the entire time even if I have to have the needle to (Let out a nervous smile and chuckle sweating at the thought that Ren might actually make him)

Ren: Just give me the dam needle if it takes away the pain!

Ren gritted his teeth glared at Horo then let him slip the back of his shirt up slightly to let Faust give him the needle. Ren gripped Horos hand when he felt the needle go into his spine and straightened his back feeling a scrappy pain shoot up his back. Faust took the needle out and Ren still had his teeth gritting together. Horo looked at the pained expression on Rens face before commenting

Horo: There that wasn't so bad now (Made the mistake of rubbing Rens back soothingly and received a blow to the head) OW!

Ren: I'll kill you for this! (Tried to grab Horo who tried to stay close but due to Rens lashing out that made it hard)

Faust: Don't worry Horo once the epidural takes affect he won't have the energy to kill you

Yoh: The miracle of drugs saved another life today (Smiled widely)

As Faust said after a while the drugs took affect and Ren became less violent towards Horo physically but still threatened to cut off Horos man-hood and on several occasions proclaimed that Horo was to sleep outside until the twins finished college or had children of their own. Horos tender touch and soothing voice helped Ren to calm down slightly as they counted the time between contractions before being designated the next stage in the birth.

Faust: Ren we need you to change into this before we can begin (Threw over a hospital gown)

Ren: I hate hospitals…

Horo: It will all be over soon

Ren: (lifted the gown up and looked at it) I still hate hospitals

Horo helped Ren change into the gown with minimal injuries to Horo. Ren was horrified to find that the gown was backless revealing his entire back end. Horo giggled quietly making Rens embarrassed blushes grow deeper shades of red. They laid Ren down on a bed and covered him with a sheet wheeling him into the delivery room. He was given another needle to numb were they were going to cut. Slowly Ren felt it working numbing his waist but it worked up numbing the top of his legs and spreading to his diaphragm. Once it spread up numbing his diaphragm though Ren couldn't feel himself breathe, he took in deeper breaths panicking thinking he was suffocating. He gripped Horos hand tightly and tried harder to breath. Horo noticed the panic and started to panic himself

Horo: Ren? Ren what's wrong?

Faust: You need to calm him down

Horo: How?

Faust: The anaesthetics must of numbed his diaphragm even though he is breathing he cant feel he is. You need to show him he's still breathing

Horo: (Placed a hand on Rens chest) Ren it's okay (Made Ren watch his hand rise and fall as his lungs took in air) See, your breathing so calm down

Faust: Its seems to be working (Ren started to calm breathing in slowly but deeply)

As they began the incision Horo went pale looking sick squeezing Rens hand this made Ren worry a little wanting to know what was going on and if anything was wrong. Ren noticed there was one of those mirrors that could be adjusted on a stand (Dentists use them, don't know what they are called) so reached his arm up and moved it so he could see what's going on. He watched as they finished the cut not really registering that he was watching his stomach being cut open just wondering how the twins were. Faust noticed Ren was watching with the mirror.

Faust: (Turned the mirror away) I don't think it's a good idea for you to watch

Ren: (Moved the mirror back) Move that mirror again and I'll rip that arm off (Glared at Faust through the mirror)

Faust: Okay then

The operation carried on with Horo taking his hand through Rens hair watching as Faust delivered the twins. They cleared away the blood though there wasn't much surprisingly and then Faust asked the nurse to hand him the tools as he worked. Ren wasn't sure what it was but the nurse seemed familiar in some odd way but he couldn't put his finger on it. He watched intently as Faust began to pull one of the twins out. He saw the head coming out first and then followed by a small body Horo too looked on with intent as he saw for the first time his first-born son. They slowly raised the form from Rens stomach attaching clips and cutting the umbilical cord. A nurse wrapped sheets around him wiping away the blood. He was so lively wriggling around slightly reaching about as he came into the world. All focus went back onto Rens stomach again as Faust began to pull another form out. They saw feet first this time, tiny little feet Horo smiled along with Ren as they saw the rest follow the 2 feet. It was their first-born daughter that came out crying obviously not liking being brought into the world backwards. The same procedure happened and the umbilical cord was cut. The nurse took the tiny little girl and wrapped a blanket around her. Tiny little tags were gently hung from their toes ready to be cleaned but first the nurse held one in each arm and let Horo hold his son as he knelt down beside Ren beaming with an endless smile, Horo held up the frail little boy so Ren could see him and raise a hand to stroke over the cheek. The nurse then took the boy back letting them hold and look at their daughter. Ren was entranced at the liveliness of her as she tried to move around reaching her arms out slightly as a newly born her movement was restricted but it didn't stop her from trying, Ren could almost tell she was going to be a wild child like Horo but she was so small and sweet looking.

The nurse again took the little girl. Her and another nurse were ready to leave the delivery room to clean up the two newly born. The second nurse turned and looked at Ren pulling down her mask and waving before hastily leaving. Ren recognised that face almost instantly, he was ready to say something but she was already gone… he figured he could kill her later when he could actually move. Faust set about sealing Ren back up when something hit Ren like a tone of bricks; he'd been cut open! He looked pale and moved the mirror no longer wanting to see the gash in his stomach. Horo stayed beside him cringing as he watched them sow Ren up. It took a while and Ren was getting impatient as always, patience was not a virtue of Rens or Horos but they remained quiet hoping to see the twins again soon. Faust finished clapping his hands together being proud of his skilled work before wiping away any excess blood and septic before covering Ren back over with a fresh sheet and allowing the nurses and Horo to wheel him back out to be put into a fresh bed after all Ren would need to be in the clinic over night ad least. Its not everyday a male goes through that procedure. Ren was given a private room so as not to raise any questions from patients and nurses/doctors that Faust didn't trust with this delicate information. All files and documents were burnt immediately leaving no paper trail that this day had occurred only the birth certificate that had Horo and Ren down as the parents of the twins. Ren was laid to rest but he found it hard to sleep even though he was tired. Ren sent Horo out to find out what was going on and to allow him to call up Yoh, Pirika and the rest to give the good news. Horo couldn't wait to let everyone know but when he rang Yohs place there was no answer and the same at Pirikas. He put down the pay phone and sighed wondering where everyone was when he felt someone slap his back. He turned to find Yoh smiling at him and a huge black eye

Horo: Hey where you been at?

Yoh: I waited out in the waiting room but went to call everyone. Manta, Ryu, Tamao, Jun and Anna are heading down to see Ren now

Horo: (Nodded to show he understood) Did you call Pirika and Lyserg?

Yoh: Yeah they are on their way, Pirikas even bringing Vixen with her

Horo: (Smiled proudly) Well what we waiting for lets get back to Ren

They both walked back to the room to see Ren who was sat up with glaring at Ryu who was requesting they name the twins after his cousins who are twins and unfortunately the fact that he wanted to name then Bill and Ben was worse considering one of the twins is a girl. Anna sat in the corner looking uninterested as usual. She never really showed interest in much unless it was about her or Yoh. Horo came in and Ren immediately warmed up. Yoh went over to the corner Anna was sitting in standing by her side loyally.

Yoh: Well look at that, Ren your glowing (Yoh laughed at his own little comment)

Ren: (Turned dark) What was that Asakura? You want me to throw you out of a moving vehicle this time

Yoh: Erm ah err not really (Yoh said nervously)

Ren: Then I suggest you take that back

Yoh: Okay, okay your not glowing

Jun: Oh but I must disagree Ren you are glowing (Jun said with a huge smile knowing Ren wouldn't do anything to her but he could glare and that's just what he did)

Horo: (Sat on the bed just behind Ren letting Ren use him as a back rest) For once I'm not on the blunt end of Rens fury (Received a jab from Rens elbow) Then again maybe not

Just then a nurse Ren recognised all to well came in with the twins putting them down in the little glass cot that was at the bedside before taking down the mask again and saying receiving a Ren style greeting

Ren: You have till I can move my legs again to run before I hunt you down you witch (Pointing an accusing finger at her)

Horo: Ren? What are you talking about and what did the nurse do to you?

Ren: That's no nurse! That's that dam gypsy girl!

(Entire room looked at her in amazement after all she is kind of the reason there's a story)

Gypsy Girl: Hey there you must be Horo (Put her hand out to Horo who shook it)

Horo: (Pulled her into a bear hug) Thank you so dam much (Released her when he heard her gasping for air)

Gypsy Girl: Your welcome now don't ever do that again okay?

Ren: What are you doing here? I said I'd kill you if I saw you again

Gypsy Girl: Come on a girl can admire her work cant she

Ren: Work?

Gypsy Girl: You know how many people I've come across that only wanted money. I am tired of greedy people whose only ambition is the green stuff it's nice to finally do something worth while (She said with a smile)

Ren: Don't you decide what wish they get?

Gypsy Girl: Nope the cookies state what's in the heart. Which reminds me I'm going to be late curing a little girls mother of cancer. You find children don't wish so selfishly farewell and good-luck you'll need it

Horo: Bye we'll never forget you

Ren: And ever do this to me again and you wont be so fortunate! (Ren screamed through the door before it shut)

Now she left all attention went to the two little guys in the glass cot next to Ren and Horo. Manta, Ryu, Jun and Yoh went to see the tiny Tao twin's heck even Anna came over to see the two babies as they quietly lay in their bed

Yoh: You guys they are just like you

Manta: Yeah they are so small

Jun: My niece and nephew are so adorable (She said with big dreamy eyes)

Ryu: You have a strong little boy and a beautiful daughter (Ryu gave a thumbs up to them)

Anna: Yeah you can tell they're yours all right (Anna said emotionlessly)

Yoh: Why Anna I think you have a soft spot after all

Anna: Can it or you'll be doing laps around this hospital till they have children (Pointed down at the twins)

Yoh: Yes Anna (Yoh said with tears running down his face just thinking about all the laps she would make him do)

Horo: (Talking to the twins while waving to them) Hey I'm your daddy, I've been waiting a long time to meet you guys

Ren shook his head to try hide his smile. Sometimes the way Horo acted was just too cute for even Ren not smile dumbly at. Yoh made baby noises and Manta babbled on about how babies are born with few myelinated axons while Ryu thought of stranger and stranger names to give the twins names like Shirley, Billy, Diana, Kurt and many more. Ren looked at his treasures as they were fussed over by the gang and Horo squeezing him tight as he watched them as well. Ren and Horo were both so proud of them and each other. Ren thought it was all worth it in the end and Horo couldn't begin to show how grateful he was that Ren did all that. Yoh and the other left them alone for a while to go get a room set up for Pirika and Lyserg at the Inn and to pick them up at the air port when they arrived. Horo set behind Ren who held both the twins in his arms allowing Horos arms to drape around him also holding the twins. The both looked at them analysing each feature as a trade of each other, each got something from each parent.

Horo: You know what he's got you eyes see (lifted his finger just under his sons eyes that were indeed golden)

Ren: And she got yours… Hopefully she hasn't got the puppy dog pout too (Ren said while gesturing with his head to her eyes that were deep blue like Horos)

Horo: So what we going to name them?

Ren: I'm not sure; this is like one of those dreams except it's real

Horo: I think we should call her for what she is

Ren: And what's that? (Ren turned to see a huge smile placed on Horos face)

Horo: A dream, I think we should name her… Yume

Ren: (Ren smiled at Horo then looked down at his daughter feeling the name fit her perfectly) Yume… my dream

Horo: Now how about this little guy

Ren: He needs a strong name after all he is the next male in line to the Tao dynasty

Horo: Okay hmm what about Horo Jr (Horo laughed at his statement)

Ren: If anything he should be Ren Jr he has my eyes

Horo: But look at him he has my cuteness

Ren: All babies are cute

Horo: So you agree I'm cute

Ren: That's not the point

Horo: True… He looks so peaceful; he's a proper little prince isn't he (Horo stating he was royal)

Ren: In that case we should name him Koby, after the prince of peace

Horo: Who?

Ren: It's a character in a book genius (Completely made up couldn't think of anything better)

Horo: Sounds perfect (Smiled) Koby it is

(Just then Pirika burst through the doors)

Pirika: I came as quickly as I could possibly get here where are they (She froze looking at them with big wet cheerful eyes awing at the tiny little boy and girl) they are so cute

Lyserg: Hey you guys (Holding Vixen who was giggling as she looked at Ren and Horo)

Jun: Miss us

Tamao: Hello again (Shy wave)

Yoh: Look who we found

Chocolove: Hey guys how's things

Horo: Chocolove… I thought you were on tour as an opening act

Chocolove: I was they are outside in the minivan

Ren: You shouldn't have (He said it emotionlessly but he didn't mean it in a mean way more positive way and meant in jest)

Ryu: All we are missing now is Faust and the whole team will be here to witness this marvel

Manta: I'm sure he'll come by soon

Pirika: So have you named them yet?

Horo: Actually…

Ren: We have (Finishing Horos sentence)

Jun: So what have you called them?

(The whole room went quiet wanting to know the names of the two Taos)

Horo: Koby our prince of peace…

Ren: …And Yume our dream

Pirika: Aww how sweet can I hold them?

Ren: Sure

Horo carefully handed Pirika the girl who she rocked back and forth before handing Yume to Jun. Horo handed Koby over to Pirika next so she could hold him then she swapped with Jun and so on. Soon pretty much everyone had held both and now the parents had them back with Horo holding Koby and Ren holding Yume. Faust did make an appearance along with a nurse to check on how they were doing.

Pirika: Oh everyone lets all get a group photo (She waved the camera around in the air)

Yoh: Sure come on everyone assembly yourselves tallest at the back shortest at the front

Anna: You heard him shorty to the front

Manta: sure pick on the little guy

Horo: Spirits and all

The room was filled with spirits and shaman gathering for the photograph with Ren and Horo in the middle with the twins, next to Horo was Pirika holding Vixen, Lyserg with Morphine, Tamao with Conchi and Ponchi, Morty at the front of the bed, next to Ren was Yoh, Anna, Jun, Pailong, Amidamaru, Chocolove with Mic behind them were Eliza and Faust with Ryu and Tokageroh behind Pirika and the others. The proud spirits of the newly parents floated above their masters with Bason hovering over Rens shoulder and Kororo sitting on Horos head. The nurse took the picture as everyone smiled and most with exceptions cough cough Anna Ren cough saying cheese. It was picture perfect as everyone even the ice queen Anna smiled for the photo. The only real evidence of the birth was the two birth certificates and that one picture.

Soon everyone except for Horo was advised to take leave, as Ren needed rest and the twins too needed to sleep. Horo was told that if all went well Ren and the twins would be leaving with him in the morning. Horo went home leaving Ren and the twins in the hospital. He would of stayed but there were no spare beds and he didn't want to discomfort Ren by sharing a small hospital bed while he had that gash in his stomach. Horo laid down in his and Rens bed that night thinking it was empty but fell asleep knowing it would be filled again and the cribs would be too.

Morning-

Horo woke early and got ready to go to the clinic but not too early as Ren might be resting still. Horo eagerly got down to the clinic getting lost on his way to the room but finding it eventually. He walked in to find Ren sat on the bed fully clothed and the twins were too. Ren had the overnight bag packed up and ready to go.

Ren: About time you got here

Horo: Sorry I erm I mean I…

Ren: You got lost didn't you? (Ren asked knowing Horo would do something like that)

Horo: Not exactly lost… okay I got lost (Giving up and closing his eyes so he couldn't see the amused look on Rens face)

Ren: Well you got to sign something before we go

Horo: What's that?

Ren: The birth certificates for Yume and Koby and the release papers

Horo: OH okay (Got the note pad that was on the side of the bed and signed where Ren pointed to) Done?

Ren: Done

They both stood with Horo carrying the bag and Yume and Ren holding Koby. They handed in the paperwork at the front desk before getting a cab home. Once they arrived they walked into the house for the first time with the twins. They set them both in their cribs and sat on the edge of the king size bed side by side.

Horo: Ren?

Ren: What?

Horo: How does it feel to give birth?

Ren: Agonizingly painful and humiliating

Horo: (A long Pause) …Thank you…

Ren: For what?

Horo: Going through all that

Ren: It will take more than a thank you to get back in my good books

Horo: Oh and what do I need to do to get back in your good books

Ren: I'll show you

Ren sat on Horo lap facing Horo and wrapped his legs around him tight kissing him deeply before braking away to kiss his Ainus forehead.

Horo: Not in front of the twins

Ren: You got a sick mind Horo-Horo

Horo: And what you weren't thinking the same thing?

Ren: It crossed my mind but I'm sure Yume and Koby wouldn't mind us cuddling

Horo: Aww my Ren-Koi want a cuddle

Ren: I want a little more than that

Ren began to kiss Horo again with both twins sleeping peacefully. This is the beginning of Horo and Rens days as Fathers to the Tao twins Yume and Koby

**The End**

**Okay there will be a sequel to Mama Ren no worries there, but it wont be started for a while okay hope you all liked the turn out**

**Rock-On!**


End file.
